


Tell me you believe in that

by fenrissa, oh_galwaygirl



Series: Through The Wire [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrissa/pseuds/fenrissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Harry i Louis, teraz już jako rodzice malutkiej Darcy, ich oczka w głowie. Czy poradzą sobie z wychowywaniem dziecka, nauką i pracą, nie dając się zwariować?Czyli: gdzie kłótnie są na porządku dziennym, obowiązki są trochę przytłaczające, a związek Harry'ego i Louisa przechodzi wiele.





	1. Chapter 1

Zwiastun:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3GXsqReCxA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3GXsqReCxA)

 

Wakacje dla Louisa i Harry’ego nie malowały się w tak jasnych barwach, jak dla ich rówieśników. Jako świeżo upieczeni rodzice, w dodatku po ciężkim porodzie, czekało na nich masę obowiązków, a nie do końca jeszcze potrafili ogarnąć swoją pociechę, chociaż nadrabiali entuzjazmem i zapałem. Mieli też do pomocy przyjaciół i swoje rodziny i z każdym dniem szło im coraz lepiej, chociaż początki były naprawdę trudne. Pod koniec wakacji udało im się nawet wyrwać na weekend za miasto, zostawiając Darcy pod opieką babć.   
Początek roku akademickiego zastał ich już w pełni zaznajomionych z rodzicielstwem, a to miał być dopiero początek.

  
  


Louis wiedział, że trzeci rok wymaga od niego odbycia stażu w jakiejś firmie farmakologicznej, jednak wciąż się łudził, że uda mu się to jakoś obejść. Generalnie nie chciał zostawiać swojej córeczki na czas zajęć, rozstania z nią przychodziły mu z trudem. 

— Hazza, a może ja jednak wezmę zajęcia online..? — spróbował w przeddzień października, bujając malutką na swoim biodrze i jednocześnie wycierając kurze. Darcy uwielbiała dźwięk psikania sprayu do mebli, choć to jednak kichnięcie Harry'ego spowodowało u niej pierwszy chichot i szatyn teoretyzował, że właśnie z tym kojarzyło jej się psikanie, rozbawiając ją za każdym razem. 

— Louis — zaczął Harry poważnym tonem, unosząc wzrok znad broszur o zajęciach dodatkowych. — Przecież wiesz, że to konieczne, aby dostać później dobrą pracę.

— Ale z kim my ją zostawimy? — jęknął. — Przecież nie będę targał jej na każde zajęcia! 

— Myślę, że to czas, aby pomyśleć o opiekunce — powiedział poważnie.

— Opie… - Tomlinson zacisnął usta i pokręcił głową. — Nie chcę, żeby ktoś obcy zajmował się naszym dzieckiem. 

— Cóż, możemy też poprosić nasze mamy, mogą się przecież wymieniać... — zastanowił się.

Louis przygryzł wargę. 

— To dobry pomysł na krótką metę… ale one mają swoje rodziny. Nie mogą wiecznie nas wyręczać…

— Dokładnie, Lou… — powiedział łagodnie. — Sam przyznaj, że to dobry pomysł…

— Ale Harry… — Wygiął usta w podkówkę. — To moja dziewczynka, nie chcę zostawiać jej codziennie z nianią… 

— Ja też nie chcę! — jęknął smutno. — Ale to tylko kilka godzin. Musimy zadbać o jej przyszłość.

Szatyn spojrzał nieprzekonany na czubek głowy córki. Nie chciał niani, ale nie chciał też targać małego dziecka po całej uczelni, więc chyba nie mieli wyjścia. 

— Okej — westchnął ciężko. — Ale nie zatrudnimy byle kogo! — zaznaczył. — Musimy porozmawiać z paroma osobami i zdecydować. 

— Jasne! Też nie chcę zostawić córki byle komu! — zaznaczył. — Będziemy mieć trochę więcej czasu dla siebie…

— Oww, brakuje ci mnie? — Tomlinson odłożył ściereczkę i spray, po czym podszedł do niego z uśmiechem. 

— Mmm... — wymamrotał, przytulając się do niego i dmuchając na córkę, przez co ta zmarszczyła zabawnie nosek. — Jesteś mój, Lou, a prawie cię nie widuję... — zamarudził.

Ten zachichotał i pocałował ją w zmarszczony nosek, a potem ułożył dłoń na jego policzku. 

— Skarbie, ja po prostu staram się zajmować Darcy i domem… 

— Wiem — odetchnął. — I naprawdę to doceniam, tylko czasami po prostu tak rzadko mamy czas dla siebie...!

— Popracujemy nad tym, hm..? — obiecał i pocałował go delikatnie. 

— Byłoby super... — wyznał cichutko i wyciągnął ręce po Darcy.

Louis oddał mu ich córeczkę i usiadł na jego kolanach, opierając głowę o jego ramię i wtulając się w niego. W sumie nie przyszło mu nawet do głowy, że Harry może czuć się zaniedbany, a przecież mógł, skoro nagle od bycia w centrum jego uwagi przeszedł do okazjonalnych buziaków i szybkiego seksu w nocy; to znaczy, o ile oczywiście miał na to w ogóle siłę. 

— Przepraszam… — wymamrotał w jego szyję. — Minęły tylko trzy miesiące i ciężko mi jeszcze to wszystko pogodzić…

— Spokojnie, Lou, nie jestem zły — zapewnił. — Też ciągle próbuję się odnaleźć w tej sytuacji. Po prostu za tobą tęsknię...

Szatyn wygiął usta w podkówkę i wsunął dłonie pod jego bluzkę, chcąc poczuć go bliżej. 

— W takim razie co powiesz na randkę jutro? — zaproponował, przesuwając po nim palcami. — Poprosimy Sam i Nialla, żeby zajęli się małą… — Tutaj akurat szczerze ufał tej dwójce, bo zwariowali na punkcie Darcy praktycznie bardziej niż oni sami. Irlandczyk prędzej dałby się pokroić, niż żeby dziewczynce spadł choćby włosek z głowy, to było urocze. 

— Mmm, gdzie mnie zabierasz, przyszły panie Styles? — wymruczał, patrząc na niego błyszczącymi oczyma.

— Niespodzianka… — Uśmiechnął się i złączył ich usta. 

— Mam się jakoś odpowiednio ubrać? — zapytał, zarzucając mu jedną rękę na ramię i poprawiając wiercące się dziecko.

— Cokolwiek założysz, będziesz wyglądał odpowiednio, bo to ty — przymilił się, zaczynając całować go po szczęce. 

— Czaruś... — zachichotał i odwrócił głowę, by sięgnąć jego ust. Louis pogłębił pocałunek, cicho mrucząc. Też za nim tęsknił… Nagle Harry jęknął, odsuwając się, gdy okazało się, że Darcy trzyma w rączce jego loki i ciągnie za nie radośnie. Szatyn wybuchnął śmiechem, przyglądając się temu z rozczuleniem. Wyjął ręce spod jego bluzki i sięgnął do córki. 

— Kochanie, wiem, tatuś ma śliczne loczki, ale zostaw je, bo jeszcze mu je wyrwiesz. — Rozplątał zacisk jej malutkiej dłoni i ją pocałował. 

— Ona mnie nienawidzi! — zamarudził chłopak.

— Co ty opowiadasz? — zachichotał Tomlinson, przewracając oczami. — Po prostu wyrasta nam na małą rozrabiakę… 

— Ciekawe, czemu ciebie nie łapie za włosy... — wyburczał.

— Bo je ściąłem. — Louis wystawił język. — A twoje są kręcone i ją interesują… zresztą ja też lubię za nie ciągnąć. 

— Mmm, coś o tym wiem… — zachichotał. — Myślę, że Darcy ma to po tobie — oznajmił.

— No i widzisz. — Uśmiechnął się, oplatając go rękoma w talii. — Jeśli ma to po mnie, to cię kocha. 

— Ale może mieć tylko to i co wtedy? — droczył się.

— Hej! — sapnął oburzony. — Nie widzisz jej oczu?! I noska?! No skóra ze mnie zdjęta! 

— Mówię o charakterze! — Cmoknął go. — Może tylko rozrabianie ma po tobie.

— Słucham?! — zaperzył się i założył ramiona na piersi. — Śpisz dzisiaj na kanapie, Harold, Darcy dostaje twoje miejsce w naszym łóżku. 

— Nie ma mowy, to też  _ moje _ łóżko!

— Jak każde inne, wybieraj sobie! — Spiorunował go wzrokiem i spróbował godnie zejść z jego kolan. 

Harry jednak przytrzymał go, całując po karku.   
— Nie gniewaj się, kochanie... — wymamrotał przymilnie.

— Teraz to kochanie… — zamarudził Louis, prychając niczym obrażony kotek. 

— Wiesz, że tylko się droczę, hm?

— Nie wiem. — Szatyn zaciął usta, jednak w duchu chciało mu się śmiać. 

— Skarbie... — Brunet wydął usta. — Kocham cię! Oczywiście, że nasza córka ma po tobie same zalety!

— No, już lepiej — pochwalił go i cmoknął go w nos. 

— Co ty na to, żebyśmy spróbowali ją uśpić? — wymamrotał cichutko uwodzicielskim tonem.

— Żebyś mógł się do mnie dobrać, tak? — Uniósł brew. 

— Nie to nie! — prychnął.

— Już ją usypiam — zachichotał i pocałował go, po czym wstał w końcu z jego objęć i wziął od niego Darcy, idąc z nią na górę i nucąc jej coś cichutko. Harry uśmiechnął się  i podążył do sypialni. Naprawdę tęsknił za chłopakiem, a zapowiadało się naprawdę ciekawe popołudnie.

 

Louis wrócił pół godziny później, wspinając się na łóżko i opadając na niego z małym sapnięciem. 

— Śpi jak baranek — wyszeptał, zaczynając całować go po szyi. Styles objął go natychmiast, wciągając na siebie i zaciskając dłonie na jego tyłku. Odchylił głowę do tyłu.

— Mm, taki spragniony… — dmuchnął ciepłym oddechem w jego ucho i od razu wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulkę, zaczynając wodzić nimi po jego ciele. 

— Mmm, czuję się taki zaniedbany! — wymruczał. — Tatuś nie jest zadowolony.

— Wynagrodzę ci to, tatusiu — obiecał, zaczynając ściągać z niego bluzkę. — Po dzisiaj będziesz zadowolony… 

— Tak uważasz? — mruknął nieprzekonany.

— Postaram się, tatusiu — wymamrotał, zjeżdżając z pocałunkami w dół jego ciała. 

— Musisz się bardzo postarać, kochanie — zaczął troskliwym głosem. — Tatuś czuje się tak zaniedbany…

— Przepraszam, tatusiu, naprawimy to, będę już grzeczny… — Szatyn zsunął w dół jego dżinsy wraz z bokserkami. Też mu tego brakowało… Gry wstępnej i wcielania się w role, które tylko potęgowało późniejsze doznania. 

— Sądzisz, że obejdzie się bez kary? — zapytał, rozsuwając lekko uda.

— Nie wiem, tatusiu, ty tu decydujesz. — Uniósł na niego wzrok i powoli obniżył głowę, biorąc go w usta. 

— Postaraj się ładnie, a może ominie cię kara... - stwierdził wspaniałomyślnie. Louis pokiwał głową i zaczął go ssać z dużą ilością śliny. Styles jęknął głośno, wypychając biodra. Tak bardzo za tym tęsknił… Szatyn ułożył dłonie na jego biodrach i zaczął poruszać głową w górę i w dół, zasysając się na samej końcówce. Poświęcił mu maksimum uwagi i robił wszystko, by dla jego chłopaka było to jak najprzyjemniejsze. 

— Mmm, tak, dokładnie… — mruczał, odchylając głowę. Pozwalał sobie czerpać jeszcze trochę przyjemności, zanim wplótł palce w jego włosy i odciągnął go od swojego penisa. — Wystarczy. Czas pokazać, że jesteś dobrym chłopcem.

— Jak mnie chcesz, tatusiu? — wychrypiał, oblizując opuchnięte usta. 

— Och, to się okaże! — Pogładził jego udo. — Najpierw przygotuj się na tatusia — polecił, układając się wygodnie.

— Dobrze, tatusiu. — Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, pochylił się i go pocałował, po czym zaczął się niepewnie rozbierać. Od czasu porodu robili to raczej przy zgaszonym świetle, a nie w ciągu dnia… a on nie mógł patrzeć na swoje blizny po rozstępach ani ciało, które wciąż nie wróciło jeszcze do wagi sprzed ciąży. 

— Lou... — szepnął cicho, kładąc dłonie na tych jego i powstrzymując go na chwilę. — Nie musisz się wstydzić, nie mnie…

— Ale możemy chociaż zasłonić okna..? — poprosił cichutko, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Przygryzł wargę. — Nie wyglądam atrakcyjnie, nie chcę, żebyś też mnie za takiego uznał… 

— Lou! — Aż uniósł się na łóżku. — Jak możesz w ogóle tak myśleć? Jesteś dla mnie bardzo atrakcyjny, a te ślady tylko przypominają o tym, że dałeś mi wspaniałą córkę! Nie musisz się mnie wstydzić, naprawdę!

— To i tak trudne... — westchnął ciężko, ściągając w końcu swój sweter. 

— Wiem... wiem, Lou... — Uśmiechnął się ciepło i wstał, by zasłonić jednak okna. Tomlinson ściągnął także spodnie wraz z majtkami i żeby nie przedłużać ani więcej o tym nie myśleć, od razu sięgnął do ich szuflady po lubrykant. Rozsunął swoje uda, nalał żel na palce i po rozsmarowaniu odrobiny wokół swojego wejścia, przymknął powieki i wsunął do środka pierwszego palca. 

— O tak... — zamruczał. — Jesteś taki piękny, Lou…

Louis westchnął cicho i zarumienił się, powoli przygotowując się na jego przyjęcie. 

— Mój grzeczny chłopiec…

Szatyn przygryzł wargę i dołożył drugiego palca, cicho jęcząc. Harry nie wytrzymał i sięgnął do niego ręką, głaszcząc jego udo.   
— Taki dobry…

— Hazza… — westchnął, przyspieszając tempo. Wpatrzył się z pożądaniem w jego sztywnego penisa. 

— Spokojnie, kochanie, jego też dostaniesz... — zachichotał. — Cierpliwości... — Oblizał usta. Tomlinson jęknął sfrustrowany i odrzucił głowę w tył, dokładając trzeciego palca i zaczynając się nimi porządnie pieprzyć. 

— O tak… — jęknął. — Tak... właśnie tak; pokaż, że jesteś gotowy na tatusia... — wymamrotał, sięgając po lubrykant, by się nawilżyć.

— Zawsze jestem gotowy na mojego tatusia… — wychrypiał podniecony Louis, drżąc. 

— To chodź tutaj do mnie. — Wskazał na swojego penisa. Szatyn wyjął z siebie palce i jęknął, pakując się na jego kolana. Wpił się w jego usta i opadł na niego, wypuszczając z siebie zaskoczone sapnięcie, gdy nabił się od razu do końca. Styles jęknął zdumiony tym doznaniem. Nie spodziewał się, że wsunie się od razu cały, szczególnie, że dawno się nie kochali. Tomlinson oparł czoło o to jego i oblizał usta, przymykając powieki i przystosowując się do penisa w sobie. 

— Taki wspaniały… — jęczał. — No dalej, kochanie!

Louis przygryzł wargę i położył dłonie na jego ramionach, po czym lekko zaczął unosić się w górę i w dół, stopniowo przyspieszając tempo i dostarczając rozkoszy im obu. Harry zaczął wypychać w górę swoje biodra, dobijając się w nim jeszcze mocniej. Czuł się niemal oszołomiony. Szatyn dyszał, odchylając głowę w tył i po paru minutach zaczynając także kręcić biodrami ósemki, by urozmaicić ich rytm. 

— Pamiętaj, że tatuś dochodzi pierwszy! — ostrzegł, odchylając głowę. Tomlinson pokiwał tylko głową, popychając go na poduszki i przejmując na siebie kontrolę ich tempa. Przesunął nosem po jego żuchwie, podskakując na nim. 

— Czujesz się dobrze, tatusiu..? — wydyszał, zostawiając na jego szczęce drobne pocałunki. 

— Czuję się wspaniale, dziecinko... — zapewnił.

— Jesteś blisko..? — wymamrotał, przyspieszając tempo i drażniąc palcami jego sutki. 

— Mmm... — wydusił nieprzytomnie, kilkukrotnie poruszając mocno biodrami i dochodząc w jego wnętrzu. Louis jęknął i doszedł parę chwil po nim, ujeżdżając ich orgazmy, dopóki starczyło mu sił. Opadł na niego, ciężko oddychając. 

— Byłeś wspaniały, dziecinko — pochwalił.

— Dla tatusia… wszystko… — wydyszał i uniósł głowę, szukając jego ust. 

— Spisałeś się świetnie, daruję ci karę za zaniedbanie tatusia…

Szatyn odetchnął z ulgą i zachichotał. Pogłaskał go po policzku. 

— Obiecuję, że teraz będę o ciebie dbał, tatusiu… 

— Ja myślę, dziecinko! — prychnął, tuląc go mimo wszystko. Tomlinson wtulił się w jego ciepłe ciało i po paru chwilach zamarł, czując spermę spływającą mu po udach. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zapomnieli o gumkach… Styles jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi, przyciągając go bliżej i niedbale nakrył ich kołdrą.   
— Kocham cię, Lou…

— Też cię kocham… — westchnął cichutko, cmokając go w ramię. Cóż, powie mu, jeśli faktycznie wynikną z tego jakieś konsekwencje, na razie nie było powodu do paniki. 

— Tęskniłem za tobą, wiesz? — wymruczał cichutko. Louis zerknął na niego w górę spod roztrzepanej grzywki i uśmiechnął się. 

— Przepraszam, kochanie… nie pomyślałem o tym, że może ci brakować tej naszej bliskości, ja zresztą też za tym tęskniłem, po prostu… Darcy pochłonęła całą moją uwagę i… nie zawsze potem miałem na to siłę… 

— Ech, zawsze na drugim miejscu... — wymamrotał rozbawiony.

— Nie zawsze! — prychnął. — Byłeś centrum mojego świata całe życie, po prostu teraz pojawiła się osóbka, którą kocham równie mocno, a znam ją dopiero trzy miesiące… 

— Byłem słońcem, a teraz jestem tylko gwiazdą — mruknął filozoficznie, chociaż nie był wcale zły. Też kochał Darcy.

— Bardziej księżycem. — Szatyn się uśmiechnął, drapiąc go lekko po ramieniu. — Ale wciąż potrzebuję twojego blasku… 

— Romantyk! — ucieszył się i go pocałował. — Ty zawsze będziesz jedyną stałą w moim życiu.

— A dzieci..? — Zaczął delikatnie przeczesywać jego spocone loki. 

— Oczywiście, też — powiedział od razu. — Ale ty byłeś pierwszy…

— Oww i kto tu jest romantykiem? — zachwycił się Tomlinson, przyciągając go do pocałunku. 

— W końcu studiuję dziennikarstwo, tak? — zaśmiał się.

— Mhm, mój pan dziennikarz… — mruknął, wtulając się w niego. Po chwili przypomniał coś sobie i sięgnął nad nim po swój telefon. — Zapytam Sam, czy są chętni robić jutro za nasze opiekunki… 

— Nie pytaj, tylko oznajmij! — prychnął. — Przecież oni tylko na to czekają.

— Mogą już mieć jakieś plany. — Louis wzruszył ramionami. — Dlatego zapytam. — Jednak dostał podekscytowaną odpowiedź w przeciągu minuty, nie zdążył nawet wygasić ekranu. Zachichotał, unosząc wzrok na swojego chłopaka. — Cóż, pewnie nawet jakby mieli, to by odwołali… myślisz, że nie wymienią zamków w drzwiach, jak nas nie będzie..? 

— Mam taką nadzieję! — zachichotał Styles. — Zawsze możemy też wejść przez ogród. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Niall byłby naprawdę dobrym ojcem, nie sądzisz?

— Jestem pewien — prychnął szatyn, odkładając telefon i znowu się w niego wtulając. — Przecież on szaleje na punkcie Darcy, za swoim własnym tym bardziej. I tak, może się wydawać, nie wiem, śmieszny czy niepoważny, ale on doskonale wie, kiedy może taki być, więc wbrew pozorom niekoniecznie byłby tym rozrywkowym ojcem, tylko tym odpowiedzialnym. 

— No właśnie! — ucieszył się, że Lou się z nim zgadza. — Nie zawalił żadnego egzaminu, mimo że imprezował nawet podczas sesji... Nie mam pojęcia, czego się boi.

— Wciąż ma tylko 21 lat, pewnie uważa, że sam jest jeszcze dzieckiem — przypuścił Tomlinson. — No i Harry, sami się zaraz przekonamy, jak ciężkie jest wychowywanie dziecka z jednoczesnym byciem studentami… Na pewno chce mieć dzieci, tylko czeka z tym do uzyskania dyplomu… 

— Pewnie tak... — westchnął. — Trzeba poważnie rozejrzeć się za opiekunką…

— Rozejrzymy się, zresztą może Niall z Sam się tym zajmą, odkąd są tacy za Darcy — zachichotał, przeciągając się leniwie w jego objęciach. — Wolałbyś kogoś zbliżonego do nas wiekiem czy bardziej kogoś w wieku naszych rodziców, albo i starszego..? 

— Coś pomiędzy? To musi być ktoś odpowiedzialny, kto będzie jednak miał siłę ganiać za nią, jak już nauczy się chodzić.

— Czyli tak 25-30? — Pokiwał głową. — Może być ciężko znaleźć kogoś w tym wieku, kto parałby się tym fachem, ale zawsze są agencje, mogą nam pomóc. 

— Popytamy, może nasi przyjaciele kogoś znają? — westchnął. — Zawsze możemy też dać ogłoszenie.

— Damy radę — obiecał Louis, ściskając jego dłoń. — Musi być ktoś sensowny w całym Liverpoolu. 

— To duże miasto — przytaknął. — A teraz po prostu prześpijmy się trochę.

— Zmęczyłeś się? — podroczył się z nim szatyn. — Jest piętnasta, a ty będziesz ucinał sobie drzemki jak nasza córka? 

— Czeka nas kolejna dłuuuga noc wraz z księżniczką, wolę nabrać trochę energii! — powiedział oburzony.

— Tatuś się starzeje — zanucił Tomlinson, głaszcząc go po lokach. — Dobrze, śpij, będziemy musieli jutro wstać wcześnie… 

Ten prychnął i przytulił go.    
— Nie bądź taki do przodu…

— Przecież wiesz, że tylko się droczę. — Uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w kącik ust. — Po pierwsze jestem starszy od ciebie, a po drugie to, że mamy po dwadzieścia lat, nie zmienia faktu, że Darcy w nocy budzi się mniej więcej co godzinę, więc każdy byłby wykończony… 

— Więc zamiast z radością przystać na moją propozycję, to się droczysz? — prychnął.

— A czy niebo jest niebieskie? — Louis uszczypnął go w bok. — Oczywiście, że się droczę, nazywam się Louis Tomlinson. 

— A ja z tobą utknąłem! — jęknął boleśnie.

— Wiedziałeś, co bierzesz! — Wyszczerzył się radośnie, złośliwie zaczynając targać jego loki. — W końcu całe życie byłem twoim starszym przyjacielem, nie przestanę nagle dlatego, że jesteśmy razem i mamy dziecko, nie łudź się. 

— Zawsze mogę po prostu wypłacać pewne sumy i zabierać małą na weekend! — zagroził.

— Nie zrobiłbyś tego. — Szatyn pokazał mu język. — Nie wytrzymałbyś bez nas nawet dwóch dni. 

— Zabierał bym was na spacery... czasami… — zachichotał. Wiedział, że nigdy ich nie zostawi.

— Świetnie, więc widywałbyś swoją małą księżniczkę, a co ze mną? — Tomlinson uniósł brwi. — Już nie byłoby seksu, jak ty byś to przeżył, co? 

— Sugerujesz mi, że nie wytrzymałbym bez seksu? — oburzył się. — Nie myślę tylko o seksie!

— Ale bardzo dużo. — Uśmiechnął się dokuczliwie. — No chyba, że nie, to faktycznie, masz rację, nie musimy go uprawiać przez najbliższe miesiące…

— Zawsze mogę sobie znaleźć jakieś zastępstwo! — syknął mściwie, wychodząc z łóżka.

— Bardzo proszę. — Tym razem Louis już naprawdę się  obraził i przykrył się cały kołdrą. 

— Świetnie, może ten ktoś nie będzie zapominał, że ma chłopaka! — powiedział zły, wychodząc z pokoju. Szatyn zacisnął usta, czując, że do jego oczu napływają łzy. On się tylko droczył, a Harry zostawił go samego po seksie, jak jakąś szmatę i jeszcze wypominał mu, że za bardzo skupia się na dziecku. Wiedział, cholera, wiedział, ale tuż po jej porodzie zapadł w śpiączkę i to uświadomiło mu, że nie wie tak naprawdę, czy ma cały czas tego świata, dlatego tak o nią dbał. Może był beznadziejny, ale jeszcze nie nauczył się, jak pogodzić opiekę nad Darcy razem z ogarnianiem domu i byciu perfekcyjnym partnerem. A młodszy chłopak uderzył w jego najgłębszą obawę; w to, że nie jest wystarczający i znajdzie sobie kogoś lepszego. Zaszlochał i schował twarz w jego poduszce, nie wystawiając nawet czubka głowa spod kołdry. 

Harry natomiast siedział z Darcy, głaszcząc jej policzek i wpatrując się w nią, zupełnie nieświadomy rozterek swojego partnera. Kiedy dziewczynka zakwiliła cicho, wziął ją na ręce i wrócił do sypialni.

Tomlinson nie wyjrzał spod kołdry, słysząc otwierane drzwi, przygryzł tylko kolejny szloch i ukrył go w poduszce, drżąc lekko od wstrzymywanego płaczu. Nie chciał, żeby Styles go tak zobaczył i miał nadzieję, że po prostu sobie stąd pójdzie, jak uda, że śpi.

Dziewczynka w ramionach jego partnera zapłakała.   
— Hej, skarbie, już cichutko, mamusia jest z tobą... — powiedział do dziecka, sadowiąc się na łóżku. — Lou?

Louis bez słowa odsłonił swoją zapłakaną twarz i usiadł, biorąc od niego dziecko. Otarł łzy z policzków i pochylił się, całując ją w czółko i lekko kołysząc, by się uspokoiła. Ona przecież nie była nic winna ich kłótniom, nie mogła za to cierpieć. 

— Płakałeś? — spytał zaskoczony. — Lou, kochanie, co się stało?

— Teraz to kochanie, a wcześniej zostawiasz mnie jak zużytą dziwkę i mówisz, że znajdziesz sobie lepsze zastępstwo, tak? — wymamrotał, a gdy jego głos załamał się na ostatnich słowach, po prostu zszedł nagi z łóżka i narzucił na siebie tylko swój satynowy szlafrok, wychodząc z pokoju. 

— Louis! — wybiegł za nim, nie przejmując się swoją nagością. — Kochanie, przecież wiesz, że nigdy bym cię nie zamienił!

— Nie wiem! — warknął, opatulając się szlafrokiem jedną ręką, podczas, gdy drugą przytrzymywał córeczkę przy piersi. Ta po raz kolejny zapłakała, wyczuwając ciężką atmosferę.   
— Lou, jesteś wszystkim, czego tylko pragnę, moim słoneczkiem, jak mógłbym w ogóle próbować cię kimś zastąpić?

— To po co mówisz takie rzeczy? — szepnął zrezygnowany, przytykając usta do malutkiej główki i kołysząc ją lekko w ramionach. 

— Bo jestem niepotrafiącym cię docenić kretynem, który myśli tylko o seksie! — jęknął bezradnie.

— Ja… po prostu nie mów takich rzeczy — westchnął ciężko, kręcąc głową. — Ja się tylko drażniłem, ale to już zabolało…

— Przepraszam... wiem, co czujesz... jestem takim idiotą... — westchnął.

— Nie jesteś. — Pociągnął nosem. — To nic złego, że chcesz mojej uwagi i bliskości i przyznaję, że ostatnio nie potrafiłem dać ci jej za wiele, ale… ja naprawdę się staram — wymamrotał. 

— Wiem, kochanie… — Przytulił go. — Zajmujesz się dzieckiem, domem, a ja jeszcze robię ci wyrzuty, że nie poświęcasz mi uwagi... Przepraszam.

— Po prostu… musimy to wszystko dopiero dotrzeć, tak..? — Wtulił się w niego. — Będzie dobrze, tylko… musimy rozmawiać, a nie się obrażać i kłócić, bo to wszystko się posypie… 

— Nie chcę, żeby się posypało! — jęknął żałośnie. — Kocham was!

— W porządku, golasie — zaśmiał się słabo, klepiąc go lekko w tyłek. — My ciebie też, więc się ubieraj, to pójdziemy może na jakiś spacer..? 

— Mogę wziąć prysznic? — Skrzywił się.

— Możesz — zgodził się łaskawie. — Ja przygotuję mleko dla małej. 

— Super! — Cmoknął go szybko i podążył do łazienki. Miał zamiar spędzić miły dzień z rodziną.

 

Pół godziny później szli już spokojnymi uliczkami swojej dzielnicy, gawędząc ze sobą i popychając miętowy wózek swojej córeczki. 

— Chciałbyś zorganizować pierwsze święta Darcy czy standardowo jedziemy do Donny? — zapytał Louis, wsadzając jej w usta smoczek, który jej z nich wypadł. 

— Na pewno jej pierwsze święta będzie wygodniej zorganizować u nas w domu, kiedy jest jeszcze malutka — powiedział po chwili namysłu. — Później, jak już zacznie chodzić, może być trudna do opanowania — zachichotał, robiąc śmieszne miny, by rozbawić córkę.

— Prawdopodobnie — roześmiał się, gdy malutka zachichotała. — Wydaje mi się, że będzie najbardziej ciekawskim dzieckiem świata… Na szczęście mamy duży dom, więc możemy zaprosić nasze rodziny. 

— Możemy poprosić, by coś przygotowały, a my zajmiemy się tylko indykiem, hm? — zaproponował. — I razem z twoimi siostrami ubierzemy choinkę? Mam fajny pomysł! — oznajmił nagle.

— Jaki pomysł? — Louis uśmiechnął się, gdy Darcy chwyciła malutkimi piąstkami palca bruneta. 

— Wiesz, żeby się nie nudziły, możemy zaproponować im konkurs na najładniejszą ozdobę choinkową — mówił podekscytowany. — Kupimy styropianowe bombki, jakieś naklejki, świecidełka i cekiny, a potem i tak każda dostanie nagrodę!

— Jestem pewien, że nawet Gemma z chęcią weźmie udział w takiej zabawie — zachichotał szatyn. — Ale brzmi super, naprawdę. Będziesz kreatywnym tatusiem, hm..? — Uśmiechnął się i stanął na palcach, by cmoknąć go w policzek. 

— Nie chcę, żeby nasze dzieci wychowywały się same... — powiedział, uśmiechając się do Darcy. — Może i nie planowaliśmy zostać rodzicami już teraz, ale stało się i musimy zmienić swoje życie.

— Wiem i pomału idzie nam to do przodu. — Tomlinson pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się do przechodzącej naprzeciwko sąsiadki, machając jej. — Już jesteś świetnym tatą i nasze dzieci na pewno będą za tobą szaleć… 

— Mam nadzieję... — westchnął, bawiąc się swoimi palcami.

— Hej, na pewno tak będzie. — Trącił go biodrem. — Czemu w to wątpisz..?

— Boję się, że nie będę dobrym ojcem.

— Dlaczego? — Zmarszczył brwi. 

— Nie chcę, żeby za kilkanaście lat powiedziała mi, że ma do mnie żal, bo nie zajmowałem się nią wystarczająco…

— Nie sądzę, żeby miało tak być — powtórzył Louis. — Oboje wychowaliśmy się w takich rodzinach, że jesteśmy nauczeni, jacy powinni być rodzice. 

— Co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak się boję…

— Hej… — westchnął, sięgając do jego dłoni. — Nie zamartwiaj się na przyszłość, hm..? 

— Później może już być za późno i co wtedy?

— Oj, Hazza… — Przewrócił oczami, wtulając się w jego bok. — Będzie okej, zadbamy o to. 

— Tak myślisz? — spojrzał na niego smutno.

— Jestem pewien — obiecał. — Postaramy się, żeby Darcy nic nie brakowało, naszej uwagi także. 

— Dlatego też chcę zatrudnić opiekunkę. Żeby mała miała się z kim bawić, kiedy nas nie będzie... — westchnął.

— Zobaczymy, jak to wyjdzie. Jak coś, to od kolejnego semestru mogę robić kursy online… 

— Nie ma żadnych kursów online! Musisz skończyć studia, żeby dostać dobrą pracę!

— Zobaczymy, tak? — Przygryzł wargę, poprawiając Darcy czapeczkę. Przy jednym dziecku mogli oboje wciąż myśleć o swoich studiach i karierach, ale jeśli dzisiaj nieuważnie poczęli kolejne… 

— Lou, ja mówię serio. — Spojrzał na niego poważnie.

— Harry, ja też mówię serio. — Spojrzał na niego twardo. — Dajmy sobie pół roku z opiekunką na próbę. Jeśli nie wypali, bo w międzyczasie coś się wydarzy, to zostanę z nią w domu, tyle. Bycie studentem nie jest dla mnie najważniejsze, a zresztą jest tyle możliwości - mogę studiować wieczorowo albo w weekendy, a pracodawcy będą potem patrzeć na dyplom, a nie w jakim trybie ukończyłem studia. 

— No dobrze — westchnął Harry. — Ale nie chcę, żebyś odmawiał sobie czegoś ze względu na Darcy.

— Ja wiem. — Uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał go po policzku. — Ale jesteście moją rodziną i to na was zależy mi najbardziej. 

— I vice versa... — Posłał mu uśmiech. Louis zmrużył oczy pod wpływem słońca świecącego mu w nie i wtulił się w młodszego. On naprawdę ich kochał i to nie było dla niego żadne poświęcenie. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Harry stał przed lustrem, po raz kolejny wygładzając koszulę i upewniał się, że wygląda dobrze.  _ A może by tak związać włosy? _ Jego rozmyślania przerwał dzwonek do drzwi.   
— Otworzę! — krzyknął w głąb domu i podążył do wejścia.   
— Gdzie jest moja ulubiona dziewczynka? - pisnął od progu Niall, rozglądając się. Zaraz za nim wsunęła się Sam, dzierżąc w dłoni smycz.

— Księżniczka ma właśnie porę karmienia! — odkrzyknął z salonu Louis i gdy ich przyjaciele weszli do pomieszczenia, też pisnął. — Sam, masz pieska?!

— Uhm, to nie problem? — spytała niepewnie, trzymając węszącego ciekawie psiaka przy sobie. — Nie chciałam zostawiać jej samej…

— Jasne, że to nie problem, po prostu nie wiedziałem, że masz psa! — Szatyn się wyszczerzył i przekazał zachwyconemu Niallowi swoją córkę wraz z butelką, po czym podszedł do przyjaciółki i pogłaskał zwierzę. — Hej, ślicznotko… 

Ta powąchała jego dłoń i dała się pogłaskać, machając ogonem.   
— Dobra dziewczynka... — pochwaliła ją Sam, zdejmując szelki i pozwalając jej zwiedzać pokój. — Nooo, więc o której wracacie? — Poruszyła zabawnie brwiami.

— Nie wiem. — Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, puszczając oczko do Harry'ego. — A ty jak myślisz, skarbie? Wracamy w ogóle dzisiaj..? — zachichotał. 

— Mmm... nie — zadecydował Styles, pojawiając się w salonie, zwabiony głosami.

— No właśnie. — Louis pokiwał głową i wrócił spojrzeniem do przyjaciół. — Chyba wynajmiemy jakiś pokój w hotelu, sami wiecie… 

— Będą się seksić, prawda, księżniczko? — zagaił Niall do Darcy, karmiąc ją butelką.   
— Widzicie! - westchnęła Sam. — Byłby świetnym ojcem!

— Nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć, musicie się sami dogadać na ten temat — zachichotał szatyn, przytulając ją w geście pocieszenia. — Chciałbym powiedzieć, że może się zgodzi, jak Darcy urośnie i nie będzie już bobasem, ale obawiam się, że będzie szalał za nią na każdym etapie rozwoju. 

— Nie wyobraża sobie nie zostać ojcem chrzestnym — ostrzegła ich, opadając na kanapę. — Gdzie idziecie na tę randkę?

— To niespodzianka dla Hazzy — wyjaśnił Tomlinson i zerknął w dół na swoje pobrudzone mlekiem dżinsy. — A ja muszę się jeszcze ogarnąć... Dasz mi pół godziny, skarbie? 

— Jasne — rzucił nieuważnie, zbyt zajęty psem. Louis przewrócił oczami i pobiegł na górę, by wziąć szybki prysznic. 

 

Kiedy wrócił, jego chłopak wciąż bawił się ze zwierzakiem na dywanie, a Niall gruchał do jego córki.

— Możemy iść, Harold — zachęcił go, podchodząc do kanapy i kucając przed dziewczynką. Pocałował ją w główkę. — Bądź grzeczna, skarbie, tatuś i mamusia wychodzą na randkę. Niall, wszystko leży na widoku w jej pokoiku, a na lodówce masz naklejoną instrukcję, jak zrobić dla niej mleko i o jakich porach jada. Jakby coś się działo albo po prostu czegoś nie będziecie wiedzieli, to dzwońcie, okej?

— Louis. — Irlandczyk spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. — To nie pierwszy raz, jak zostajemy z małą, wszystko będzie dobrze, nie przejmujcie się i bawcie się dobrze! — Niemal siłą wypchnął ich za drzwi.

— Tak, zdecydowanie chce ją nam zabrać — stwierdził szatyn po chwili oszołomienia i pociągnął go za dłoń w stronę ich samochodu. 

— Kazał się nam nie martwić, tak? — zachichotał. — Mamy randkę do zaliczenia!

— W porządku, w takim razie zapraszam, Styles. — Uśmiechnął się i szarmanckim gestem otworzył dla niego drzwi. Czuł się trochę jak nastolatek zabierający gdzieś swoją randkę przez to, że tak naprawdę nie mieli czasu, by nacieszyć się tą wczesną fazą związku, bo odkąd tylko dowiedzieli się o ciąży, zaczęli poważnieć i dostosowywać swoje życie do wychowywania dziecka. 

— Mmm, dziękuję! — Usadowił się wygodnie, rzucając mu miękkie spojrzenie. Był tak podekscytowany!

Szatyn zachichotał na jego szczenięce spojrzenie i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, pocałował go, po czym przeszedł na stronę kierowcy. 

— Czuję się jak nastolatka! — zachichotał. Dotknął jego dłoni. — Dziękuję, Lou…

— I tak miałeś się czuć. — Uśmiechnął się i ścisnął jego dłoń przed uruchomieniem silnika. — Wiesz, przez to, że zaszedłem w ciążę, szybko to ty musiałeś przejąć na siebie rolę tego odpowiedzialnego, który o nas dba… a przecież od małego tak naprawdę to ja się tobą zajmowałem, więc z chęcią czasem wrócę do tego układu. Zgoda? Pozwolisz mi czasem się porozpieszczać i być moją księżniczką? — Wyciągnął w jego stronę mały paluszek. 

— Oczywiście. — Harry uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem i splótł z nim swój palec. — Ja... czasami po prostu tęsknię za momentami, gdzie nie musiałem się niczym przejmować, bo ty czuwałeś. Dawałeś mi niesamowite poczucie bezpieczeństwa. I... kiedy zaszedłeś w ciążę, chciałem, żebyś też się tak czuł. Chętnie czasem do tego wrócę — przyznał.

— To jesteśmy umówieni. — Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, wyjeżdżając powoli z ich podjazdu. — Dajesz mi niesamowite poczucie bezpieczeństwa i uwielbiam, jak o mnie dbasz, ale też czasem brakuje mi tego, jak byłeś moim słodkim chłopcem, który całkowicie na mnie polegał w każdej kwestii… Więc dzisiaj masz do tego pełne prawo. 

— Naprawdę? — Odchylił głowę. — Nie muszę się niczym przejmować? Cóż za wspaniała wiadomość!

— Nie, dzisiaj masz się tylko dobrze bawić. — Uśmiechnął się, jadąc w nieznanym Harry'emu kierunku. 

— Chcę tak częściej! — zachichotał, machając ręką niczym rozkapryszone dziecko.

— Zrobię, co w mojej mocy. — Louis przewrócił czule oczami. — Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba…

— Ja też! — roześmiał się szczęśliwy. —  _ Już _ mi się podoba, Lou... Nieważne, co zrobisz, będzie cudownie.

— Wiem, co nie zmienia faktu, że mimo tego, że mieszkamy razem i mamy wspólnie dziecko, i tak się stresuję — zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. 

— To nie tak, że odejdę, jak mi się nie spodoba — zachichotał. — Musiałbym was zabrać ze sobą.

— Wiem. — Szatyn posłał mu uśmiech i sięgnął do radia, włączając płytę, która akurat się w niej znajdowała. Kiedy w samochodzie rozległy się dźwięki  _ Man! I Feel Like A Woman _ , parsknął śmiechem. Harry miał słabość do Shanii Twain.  

— No co?! - Prychnął oburzony, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zaczął śpiewać. 

Mimo początkowych oporów Tomlinson dołączył do niego w połowie piosenki. To było tak bardzo w stylu Harry'ego, a on kochał tego chłopaka jak wariat… ale w porządku, młodszy miał Shanię, a on nauczył się od swojej mamy słuchać czasami Dolly, więc rachunki były wyrównane. 

Styles czuł się cudownie odprężony, śpiewając swoje ulubione piosenki i nie musząc się o nic martwić. Chichotał i patrzył z miłością na swojego chłopaka.

 

Pół godziny później znaleźli się za miastem, a Louis zatrzymał się pod niewielkim wzgórzem, ukrytym nieco przed widokiem kierowców. Wyjął z bagażnika schowany tam wcześniej bukiet kwiatów i chowając go za plecami, otworzył Harry'emu drzwi. 

Ten zamarł, dopiero po chwili z błyszczącymi oczyma przyjmując kwiaty.   
— Są cudowne... dziękuję.

— Proszę, moja księżniczko. — Uśmiechnął się i stanął na palcach, by go pocałować. Po chwili się odsunął i znowu wrócił do bagażnika, wyjmując z niego jeden duży i dwa mniejsze koce oraz lodówkę turystyczną i torbę. — Zamkniesz bagażnik? — jęknął, mając zajęte wszystkie ręce. 

— Zaraz ci pomogę! — obiecał i zatrzasnął klapę, kładąc na niej kwiaty. Przejął od niego duży koc i rozłożył go na trawie.

Szatyn odłożył lodówkę i torbę, dwa mniejsze koce kładąc z tyłu na wypadek, gdyby zmarzli. Wskazał Harry'emu gestem, by usiadł, po czym sam to zrobił i zaczął wyciągać przygotowane przez siebie wcześniej smakołyki, łącznie z ciastem czekoladowym. Kiedy wszystko wylądowało na kocu, okazało się, że w torbie przywiózł talerze i sztućce. Oblizał usta i znowu sięgnął do lodówki, wyciągając z niej szampana i poruszając śmiesznie brwiami. 

— Masz ochotę na lampkę..? 

— Mmm, chcesz mnie upić i wykorzystać? — spytał kokieteryjnie, nie mogąc się już doczekać, aż zaczną jeść.

— No oczywiście, po co inaczej miałbym się starać? — prychnął z uśmiechem, wyciągając kieliszki i ustawiając je ostrożnie na nieco nierównym podłożu. 

— Och, więc chcesz dostać nagrodę za swój wysiłek, hmmm? — Chwycił kieliszki, by je ustabilizować. — Do pełna, proszę.

Tomlinson zachichotał i otworzył szampana, spełniając jego prośbę. Sobie też nalał i stuknął się z nim kieliszkiem, wzdychając i kładąc się na plecach. Zdecydowanie obaj potrzebowali takiego relaksu… Styles upił łyk i odłożył szkło na bok, kładąc się obok. Louis objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie, pozwalając mu ułożyć się w swoich ramionach. Sięgnął do jego loków, delikatnie nakręcając je sobie na palce. 

Ten chętnie do niego przylgnął, wzdychając rozkosznie.   
— Możemy tak już zostać?

— Mm… — Szatyn przytknął usta do jego skroni. — Też bym chciał, ale najpiękniejsze chwile są ulotne, a na nas w domu czeka córka… Ale mogę ci obiecać, że będę cię tu częściej zabierał, zgoda..? 

— Nie musi być koniecznie  _ tu. _ Po prostu... chciałbym spędzać z tobą czas? Sam na sam... — mruknął, wyciągając się, by pocałować jego usta.

Tomlinson odwzajemnił jego powolny pocałunek, wzdychając z przyjemności w jego wargi. Harry całował tak, jak mówił: powoli i z charakterem. Gdy oderwali się od siebie z cichym mlaśnięciem, uśmiechnął się i zetknął ze sobą ich czoła, przytrzymując go blisko siebie. 

— Zgoda — szepnął, po prostu wpatrując się w jego oczy. 

— To nie tak, że nie kocham Darcy! — wyjaśnił od razu. — Kocham, bardzo, ale... to ty jesteś mężczyzną mojego życia.

— Ty moim też… — Pogłaskał go po policzku. — I masz rację, potrzebujemy czasem chwili dla siebie, żeby pielęgnować związek. Nie ma w tym nic złego. 

— Tak uważasz? — ucieszył się. — Czasami czuję się przez to jak najgorszy ojciec…

— Nie jesteś nim, absolutnie… — Dziabnął go w usta. — Dla Darcy to też zawsze lepiej, że widzi twarze inne niż nasze — zachichotał. 

— Tak, nie możemy jej przecież trzymać pod kloszem... — zgodził się, chociaż niechętnie.

— Zobaczysz, ani się obejrzymy, a będzie szła do przedszkola — zachichotał. — A my będziemy płakać, że nasza córeczka dorasta.

— Będziemy musieli do tego czasu skombinować sobie nowego bobasa... — Poruszył brwiami, trącając jego bok.

— Nigdy ci się to nie znudzi, co? — zaśmiał się, sięgając po swój kieliszek. 

— Teraz, kiedy już wiem, że możesz... — Spojrzał na niego. — Nie — zachichotał psotnie.

— Wiedziałem — jęknął cierpiętniczo, ostrożnie upijając łyk alkoholu. — Całe życie z brzuchem… Dobrze, że mamy limit pokoi — zażartował. 

— Wyglądasz tak pięknie w ciąży... — powiedział, sięgając do jego brzucha, by go pomasować.

— Mhm, zwłaszcza chodząc pod koniec jak koczkodan. — Louis przewrócił czule oczami. — A te opuchnięte stopy, mmm… 

— To tylko drobne niedogodności — zbagatelizował. — Promieniejesz, wiesz? Jesteś szczęśliwy i taki... spokojny, a jednocześnie silny.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się i odgarnął jego loki za ucho. 

— Bo noszę cudowną, małą istotkę, którą razem zrobiliśmy… I wiem, że ty się cieszysz i co chwilę panikujesz, że nie damy rady, ale ja jestem akurat o to spokojny, bo wiem, jak obu nam zależy i że dziecko tylko to wszystko cementuje, i wnosi więcej radości w nasze życie. 

— Dokładnie... — Pocałował go lekko. — Nie chcę poprzestawać na jednym dziecku…

— Myślę, że to nam nie grozi… — westchnął, ale przytulił go bliżej siebie. 

— Ty... nie chcesz mieć więcej dzieci?

— Zwariowałeś? — Zmarszczył brwi. — Ile razy mam cię zapewniać, że chcę z tobą małej gromadki..? 

— Po prostu boję się, że nasze cele się rozmijają, a ostatnim, czego chcę, to zmuszenie cię do czegoś…

— Nie, Harry, to nie o to chodzi — westchnął, pochylając się i całując go. Ścisnął jego dłoń. — Chcę mieć z tobą dużo dzieci, naprawdę. Po prostu wiesz, jaki jestem, lubię sobie ponarzekać. Ale to nie znaczy, że mnie do czegoś zmuszasz, przecież nie zrobisz mi dziecka na siłę. 

— Ale mogę na tobie wymusić na przykład seks, czy coś... — mruknął. — Nie wahaj się mi odmówić, czy coś, okej?

— Hazza, czy ja kiedykolwiek wyglądałem podczas seksu, jakbym nie miał na to ochoty? — Spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. — Do niczego mnie nie zmuszasz, głupolu. Jesteś przystojnym facetem, więc zawsze mam na ciebie ochotę. Chyba, że po prostu nie mam energii, to wtedy dostajesz poduszką, tak jak w niedzielę — zachichotał. 

Harry też parsknął i podłożył sobie rękę pod głowę.   
— Ma sens. — Pokiwał głową.

— Więc się nie zamartwiaj. — Louis sięgnął po truskawkę w jogurcie. — Raczej nie jestem osobą, która siedziałaby cicho, jakby coś się jej nie podobało. 

— Mmm, fakt. Zazwyczaj głośno i wyraźnie wyrażasz swoje niezadowolenie — zachichotał i upił alkoholu.

— Taki mój urok — zaśmiał się szatyn i wsunął sobie owoc w usta, wylizując polewę. 

— Lou! — jęknął Styles, odstawiając kieliszek. — Uspokój się!

— Ale co ja robię? — wymamrotał obronnie, patrząc na niego w niezrozumieniu i ssąc biedną truskawkę. 

— Wyglądasz tak seksownie... — wydusił, otulając jego policzek dłonią. — Nie mogę się powstrzymać!

— To tylko truskawka… — Uśmiechnął się i wsunął resztę do ust, po czym przetoczył się na niego, spoglądając mu w oczy. — Więc się nie powstrzymuj… Jesteśmy tu sami. 

— Ty mały kusicielu... — warknął, przyciągając go do mocnego pocałunku.

Tomlinson jęknął, czując, jak w jego udo wbija się erekcja chłopaka. Odwzajemnił pocałunek, czując, że i na niego działa. Uwielbiał to, że był w stanie w mgnieniu oka go podniecić. 

— Mój piękny chłopiec... — powiedział cichutko, wsuwając dłonie pod jego koszulkę.

— Pozwól mi cię possać… — jęknął Louis. Co prawda planował dzisiaj namówić Harry’ego na zamianę ról, ale nie potrafił myśleć teraz racjonalnie. 

— Oczywiście, kochanie... — zgodził się bez wahania. — A może później będziesz mnie ujeżdżał?

— Będę — obiecał i zsunął się w dół jego ciała, nie kłopocząc się rozpinaniem jego koszuli. Od razu sięgnął do spodni i zsunął je w dół, oblizując się na widok jego twardego penisa. Cholera, był taki napalony… 

— Na pewno nikt tu nie przyjdzie? — dopytał jeszcze.

— Nie wiem… — zachichotał psotnie i wziął go w usta, od razu się na nim zasysając. 

— Więc musisz się pospieszyć, hmmm? — zanucił i zaraz jęknął. Lou był niesamowity. Szatyn przejechał językiem po jego podstawie i zamruczał, rozluźniając dla niego gardło. 

— Och, taaak! - jęknął, wplatając palce w jego włosy i pociągając za nie, by go pospieszyć.

Tomlinson westchnął, jeszcze trochę kosztując jego smaku, po czym zaczął poruszać głową w górę i w dół. Harry pozwolił sobie czerpać jeszcze trochę przyjemności, po czym go odsunął. Louis uniósł na niego zaszklone spojrzenie, oblizując usta. 

— No, chodź do mnie... — poprosił.

Szatyn westchnął cichutko i rozpiął swoje spodnie, ściągając je razem z bielizną. Już po chwili wspiął się na jego kolana. 

— Musisz znowu zacząć nosić swoje ładne majteczki… — powiedział cicho, trzymając jego biodra.

— Wiem, zacznę — obiecał, całując go delikatnie pod uchem i zarzucając ramiona na jego szyję, rozluźnił się i opuścił na niego. Styles nie powstrzymał jęku. Te zaciskające się na nim ścianki były niesamowite…

Tomlinson odrzucił głowę do tyłu i sapnął, zaczynając się poruszać. Przytulił Harry'ego blisko siebie. Boże, nie mógł się nim nigdy nasycić, cały czas chciał mieć go  _ bliżej i bliżej _ . 

— Powoli, kochanie... — ostrzegł, stabilizując go i pomagając mu się utrzymać na swoim penisie. Louis oblizał usta i pochylił się do pocałunku, regulując ich tempo. 

Ten chętnie oddał pocałunek, wędrując jedną dłonią po jego plecach, podczas gdy drugą trzymał biodra. Było duszno, gorąco i cudownie.

Po paru chwilach szatyn jęknął, schodząc ustami na linię jego szczęki. Był niesamowicie podniecony, a na jego czole formował się pot. Uniósł zamglony wzrok na swojego chłopaka. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by kiedykolwiek widział w takich okolicznościach kogoś innego na jego miejscu, po prostu nie. 

— Dalej, skarbie — polecił. — Dojdź dla mnie…

Tomlinson uniósł się pod innym kątem i przyspieszył ruch swoich bioder, uderzając się bezlitośnie jego penisem w swoją prostatę i faktycznie, doszedł wkrótce potem, krzycząc jego imię. Harry złapał jego biodra i po kilku głębokich pchnięciach również doszedł w jego wnętrzu, przytulając go do siebie. Louis jęknął cicho, czując wypełniającą go spermę. Albo byli kretynami, zapominając o tak ważnej rzeczy jak gumki, albo jego chłopak robił to specjalnie, tylko nic mu nie powiedział. Chociaż on też miał swój rozum, więc powinien pamiętać i jednak zakładał to pierwsze. Młodszy chłopak pociągnął go na siebie, uspokajając oddech i całując jego szyję.   
— Kocham cię…

—Też cię kocham… — wymamrotał, mimo wszystko uśmiechając się lekko i sięgając do jego policzka. — I dziękuję za cudowną randkę…

— To ja powinienem dziękować tobie... — westchnął. — To w końcu ty mnie na nią zabrałeś…

— Ale dziękuję ci za towarzystwo… — wymruczał, skubiąc jego dolną wargę zębami. — Nigdy mi się nie znudzisz. 

— Wzajemnie... — Przymknął oczy. — Dwie połówki jabłka, hm?

— Oczywiście. — Wtulił się w niego z leniwym uśmiechem. 

— Cieszę się, że trafiłem na ciebie tak wcześnie — wyznał. — Mamy teraz całe życie przed sobą…

— Teraz tak mówisz, a po trzydziestu latach będziesz miał mnie dość — zachichotał. 

— Wtedy zostanie nam jeszcze dużo czasu na ułożenie sobie życia! — Przytulił go. — Razem — zaznaczył.

— Razem — potwierdził i splótł ze sobą ich dłonie, kładąc je na sercu bruneta. 

— Kocham cię — powtórzył, wyciągając nogi i wpatrując się w niebo.

— Romantyk - mruknął, chichocząc w jego szyję i wysunął go z siebie, wzdychając na uczucie nasienia spływającego mu po udach. Zsunął się z niego i sięgnął po spodnie, dopijając resztę swojego szampana. 

— Gdzie uciekasz... — zamarudził, sięgając po swój kieliszek.

— Chciałem się ubrać, zimno mi w tyłek. — Przewrócił czule oczami i przykrył się kocykiem. — A ty nie zgłodniałeś..? 

— Przepraszam, po prostu wyglądasz tak... dobrze, że mi jest gorąco…

— Harry! — zachichotał Louis, kładąc się z powrotem obok niego i przykrywając go kocem. Pocałował go w ramię. — Jesteś niemożliwy…

— Jestem szczery! — prychnął. — Nie możesz po prostu wyglądać  _ tak _ i liczyć, że przejdę obok tego obojętnie.

—  _ Tak  _ to znaczy jak? — Szatyn uniósł brew i podparł się na łokciu, przyglądając się mu i popijając szampana. 

— Tak gorąco. — Pokręcił głową. — Każdy się za tobą ogląda!

— Bredzisz. — Uśmiechnął się, mocząc usta w alkoholu. 

— Nieprawda! — oburzył się. — Każdy by cię chciał!

— Nie sądzę. — Pokręcił głową, oblizując usta i pochylił się, całując go lekko. — Ale to nie jest istotne, tak długo, jak ty mnie chcesz…

— Ja będę cię chciał zawsze... — powiedział cicho. — Kocham cię.

— Mm, takie “długo” mnie satysfakcjonuje — zachichotał, pocierając jego nos swoim. — Też cię kocham. Zawsze byłeś i będziesz moim Hazzą… 

— To dobrze, że spełniłem twoje oczekiwania. Bałem się, że będę niewystarczający... — przyznał.

— Oczekiwania..? — westchnął. — Harry, byłem w tobie taki zakochany, że naprawdę wystarczało mi to, że dawałeś mi się kochać, że mogłem cię całować i nazywać swoim… Nie miałem wobec ciebie żadnych oczekiwań, bo po prostu cię kocham, niezależnie od tego, jaki jesteś… Dla mnie zawsze byłeś i jesteś idealny, nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś myśleć o sobie takie głupoty…

— Po prostu… — westchnął. — Ja też cię kocham, wiesz? Tak samo mocno, jak ty mnie i... cóż, zawsze myślałem, że nie mam szans, później okazało się, że jednak mam i... nie chciałem, żebyś żałował.

— Czego mam żałować? — Pokręcił głową. — Że żyję swoim marzeniem..? Że mam u swojego boku najbardziej niesamowitego chłopaka, jakiego znam i wychowuję z nim naszą córkę..? Kochanie, nie pragnę niczego innego, obiecuję. 

— Ja też nie — westchnął szczęśliwy. — Ale niepewności... One zawsze będą, prawda?

— Pewnie tak. — Wzruszył ramionami z lekkim uśmiechem. — Bo wydaje nam się, że jesteśmy zbyt szczęśliwi i gdzieś musi być haczyk… Ale wyczerpaliśmy limit nieszczęść po narodzinach Darcy, pamiętasz..? 

— Nigdy więcej! — Wzdrygnął się. — To były najstraszniejsze dni mojego życia, czułem się tak winny...

— To nie była twoja wina… — Pogłaskał go po policzku. 

— Wiem. Ale to wcale nie powstrzymywało mnie od obwiniania się.

— Chyba zawsze tak jest w trudnych sytuacjach… 

— Chyba tak…

— Ale nie ma co rozpamiętywać. — Uśmiechnął się. — To już minęło, a teraz może być tylko lepiej. Chodź, zjedzmy to. 

— A co przyszykowałeś tu dobrego? 

— Do wyboru, do koloru. — Louis podniósł zachęcająco w górę sałatkę z kurczakiem oraz kanapki z pieczenią na zimno. Oprócz tego miał także ciasto czekoladowe, nieszczęsne truskawki w polewie jogurtowej oraz koreczki z pomidora i mozzarelli. 

Harry sięgnął po kanapkę, uśmiechając się wdzięcznie. Nałożył sobie też sałatki.

Szatyn zaczął jeść koreczki i oparł głowę o jego ramię, wpatrując się w pierwsze gwiazdy pojawiające się na niebie. Naprawdę był z nim szczęśliwy, mimo tego, że wciąż czasami się kłócili, a poród Darcy był traumatyczny. Miał na myśli to, co powiedział: kochał go i to było najważniejsze. 

— Sam to przygotowałeś? — spytał, pochłaniając zieleninę.

Tomlinson pokiwał głową i zerknął na niego z uśmiechem. Wiedział, jak lubił sałatki, dlatego dużo z nimi kombinował, od kiedy zamieszkali razem. 

— Jak grzebałeś się w samochodzie. 

— Nie grzebałem się! — prychnął. — A pamiętasz, jak na początku w ogóle nie potrafiłeś gotować? — zachichotał. — I płakałeś, kiedy za pierwszym razem wyszedł ci za rzadki sos…

— To były hormony! — jęknął, uderzając go w ramię. — Naprawdę chciałem być dobrym partnerem, a nie umiałem… nic. 

— Potrafiłeś bardzo wiele rzeczy, kochanie — zaprzeczył. — I wszystko było naprawdę smaczne!

— Ale nie wychodziły idealnie — westchnął. — A ja jestem perfekcjonistą… 

— Wiem... — Cmoknął go w czoło. — Ale początki bywają trudne. Spójrz, jak doskonały jesteś teraz!

— Nie jestem. — Przewrócił czule oczami, wtulając się w niego. — Ale na pewno jestem bardziej gotowy na bycie dobrym chłopakiem i rodzicem… 

— Dla mnie jesteś idealnym chłopakiem — zapewnił. — Nie chcę perfekcyjnego robota, tylko... chłopaka.

— Nie modela z okładki? — Zerknął na niego w górę z uśmiechem. 

— Nie... perfekcyjność jest przereklamowana — stwierdził po prostu, kradnąc jeden koreczek.

— To dobrze — odetchnął z ulgą, mrugając do niego żartobliwie. — Dalej mogę wyciągać cię do Burger Kinga… 

— Raz na jakiś czas! — prychnął. — Wolę twoją kuchnię…

— Aww… — zagruchał, przytulając go. — Jesteś okropnym domatorem, Hazz. To urocze… 

— Zawsze wiedziałeś, że moim priorytetem jest rodzina — wytknął mu.

— Wiedziałem — przyznał. — Dlatego nie jestem zaskoczony twoimi pragnieniami, po prostu… czasem oszołomiony tym, że masz 20 lat, a myślisz już tak dojrzale…

— Jeśli bardzo czegoś pragniesz, to nie ma znaczenia, kiedy to się spełni. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Niby nie, choć pewnie lepiej dla ciebie wcześniej niż później, bo nie mógłbyś się doczekać. — Uśmiechnął się, szczypiąc go w bok. 

— Zdecydowanie! - roześmiał się. — Dzieci najpierw.

— No tak, dom już mamy, to teraz musisz jeszcze zasadzić drzewo i spłodzić syna — dogryzł mu, chichocząc. 

— Heeej! Nie ja wybieram, kto się urodzi! — Spojrzał na niego z miną zbitego psa.

— Ale ja się cieszę, że mamy córeczkę — przyznał Louis. — Jeśli ma być potem tak świetną starszą siostrą jak Gemm dla ciebie, to to tylko dobre zrządzenie losu. I nie mówię, że chcę, żeby nasze kolejne dziecko było chłopcem, jest mi to naprawdę obojętne, bo i tak oboje będziemy się cieszyli jak wariaci. Po prostu  _ kiedyś  _ w końcu musisz spłodzić syna — zachichotał.

— Będziemy próbować do skutku? — Szturchnął go zabawnie.

— Pewnie — zaśmiał się, pacając go lekko ręką. — Mamy jeszcze około 20 lat, na wszystko przyjdzie pora… 

— A jakby drugi urodził się syn?

— Wtedy nie mielibyśmy celu, żeby trafić w konkretną płeć, po prostu witalibyśmy kolejne dzieci jako nasze dzieci i nic więcej..? — Spojrzał na niego w górę pytająco. 

— Podoba mi się ta myśl — przytaknął i uśmiechnął się. — Będzie, co ma być, hm?

— Pewnie. — Pogłaskał go po brzuchu pod kocem i wtulił się w niego. — Wielka rodzina Stylesów… 

— Najpierw ty musisz zostać Stylesem — zadecydował, odkładając puste opakowanie i sięgając po truskawkę.

— Najpierw musimy zaplanować ślub — westchnął, kręcąc głową. — Już wyobrażam sobie te kłótnie między Niallem, Edem i Chrisem, kto będzie świadkiem… 

— Taak... — westchnął, niepocieszony. — Kogo byś wybrał?

— Właśnie sam nie wiem — jęknął. — A ty? 

— Niall może zostać chrzestnym, podejrzewam, że w tej roli sprawdzi się lepiej — powiedział po chwili namysłu.

— To ja biorę Eda — zdecydował, a po chwili zmarszczył brwi. — Czyli na chrzestną bierzemy Sam..? Czy Gemms? 

— Gemma by mnie zabiła, jakby nie została chrzestną... — westchnął. — Więc... Sam świadkową?

— To byłoby nie fair w stosunku do Chrisa, w końcu to on był przy nas w najtrudniejszym momencie… — Przygryzł wargę. 

— Więc... Ed i Chris zostaną świadkami... — zadecydował. — A Sam chrzestną kolejnego dziecka? — Spojrzał pytająco na Louisa.

— Zgoda. — Szatyn od razu na to przystał.

— Możemy jeszcze na dokładkę dorzucić rozmowę z Niallem — zachichotał.

— Kocham cię — wymamrotał po prostu Tomlinson, unosząc głowę do pocałunku. Czasem przytłaczało go to w takich zwykłych, codziennych rozmowach, jak bardzo go kochał. I nie miał problemu z tym, by zapewniać Harry'ego na każdym kroku o sile swojego uczucia. On po prostu nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez swojego chłopca. 

— Wiem, też cię kocham - odpowiedział, po prostu go przytulając. I było dobrze…

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Mniej dobrze było już kilka dni później, gdy Harry i Louis w końcu musieli zabrać się za szukanie opiekunki dla Darcy. Zayn polecił im jakąś swoją znajomą i teraz siedziała przed nimi seksowna, cycata brunetka. Była nienagannie uprzejma i Tomlinson nie mógłby nienawidzić jej bardziej po sposobie, w jaki oczy jego chłopaka się świeciły, kiedy opowiadała o tym, jakie ma plany zajęcia się ich córką. Szatyn i tak zainstaluje w domu kamery z mikrofonem, niech sobie suka nie myśli…

Styles po raz kolejny się uśmiechnął, kiwając głową. Kendall była naprawdę miła i chyba nie mogli lepiej trafić. Zerknął przelotnie na swojego partnera i wrócił do dziewczyny, słuchając jej pomysłów na zabawy.

—  Dlaczego zostałaś opiekunką, kochanie?  — zapytał szatyn przesadnie przesłodzonym tonem, starając się nie sztyletować jej wzrokiem.  — I dlaczego chciałabyś pracować właśnie u nas? 

— Lubię dzieci  — oznajmiła radośnie.  — Myślę, że takie doświadczenie przygotuje mnie do bycia dobrą matką.  — Popatrzyła na Harry'ego.

Louis zacisnął pięść pod stołem, jednak pilnował swojej mimiki. 

— W porządku, Kendall, ale chodzi mi raczej o to, że masz 24 lata. Z tego, co widzę w twoich papierach, jesteś z Liverpoolu, więc przypuszczam, że wciąż mieszkasz w domu rodzinnym — _albo willi, sądząc po jej futerku i tym, jak waliła perfumami Versace…_ — więc mogłabyś zajmować się wieloma innymi rzeczami. Nie studiowałaś, ale za to miałaś krótki epizod z modelingiem. Nie chcę, żeby okazało się, że to jakaś chwilowa zachcianka, dzieci się przywiązują… A skoro chcesz być matką i myślisz o założeniu własnej rodziny, masz partnera..? 

— Mmm, jeszcze nie.  — Pokręciła głową, przygryzając idealnie umalowane usta.  — Mieszkam jeszcze z rodzicami, ale myślę o samodzielności.

Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, stukając wolną dłonią o blat stołu, przy którym siedzieli. 

—  Powtórzę pytanie: co sprawia, że chcesz pracować akurat u nas? Nasza córka ma ledwie 3 miesiące, to nie 12-latek, któremu włączysz telewizor i da ci spokój. Opiekowałaś się kiedyś tak małym dzieckiem..?

— Lou, przecież Zayn nie poleciłby nam byle kogo!  — parsknął Harry, już niemal przekonany do dziewczyny.  — Zresztą opowiedziała przecież o swoich pomysłach na zabawę z nią!

— Harry, nie będziemy o tym dyskutować przy niej  — syknął i uderzył go łokciem, po czym uśmiechnął się sztucznie do brunetki.  — Możesz odpowiedzieć na moje pytania, kochana..? 

— Lou!  — warknął Harry, ale dziewczyna ułożyła uspokajająco dłoń na jego ramieniu.   
— Bo chcę nabrać doświadczenia  — powtórzyła.  — Ja naprawdę lubię dzieci.

— W porządku, w takim razie jeszcze się zastanowimy. — Tomlinson natychmiast wstał i wyciągnął do niej dłoń, żeby nie dotykała już _jego faceta_. _Bezczelna małpa._ — Postaramy się oddzwonić do ciebie jutro, okej? 

— Jasne!  — Uśmiechnęła się wesoło i uścisnęła jego dłoń, po czym tę Harry'ego i została odprowadzona do drzwi.

— Mhm, zdecydowanie jej nie zatrudniamy  — stwierdził szatyn po zamknięciu drzwi. 

— A to niby czemu?  — najeżył się Harry.

— Nie będzie testowała na Darcy swoich zdolności zajmowania się niemowlakiem  — parsknął.  — Zresztą akurat o dziecko jej tu najmniej chodzi…

— Louis!  — Młodszy chłopak zaplótł dłonie na piersi.  — Sądzisz, że Zayn poleciłby nam kogoś niekompetentnego?!

— Sądzę, że Zayn patrzył u niej na trochę inne rzeczy  — prychnął, idąc w stronę salonu.  — Założę się, że potrafi sobie owinąć was wszystkich wokół palca...

— Jesteś jakiś uprzedzony!  — wykrzyknął rozeźlony.

— Po prostu mnie do siebie nie przekonała, czy możesz, proszę, uszanować moją decyzję?  — Spojrzał na niego zmęczony, sięgając po swoje notatki z zajęć. Przecież nie powie mu, że rozbierała go wzrokiem, bo Harry stwierdzi, że jest po prostu zazdrosny.

— Więc znajdź, cholera, lepszą.  — Pokręcił głową, idąc do kwilącej Darcy i pozwalając mu się pouczyć w spokoju.

— A żebyś wiedział…  — mruknął sam do siebie, wyciągając spomiędzy notatek broszury z firm, w których jego wykładowca chciał, by rozpoczął staż. Miał jeszcze dwa tygodnie na zastanowienie się i rozmowy kwalifikacyjne… a dla Darcy opiekunki poszuka jutro. Na pewno nie chce tu tej zdziry, która miała chrapkę na  _ jego _ Harry'ego. 

  
  


Louis rzeczywiście dotrzymał słowa i już następnego dnia zaskoczony Harry z dzieckiem na rękach otwierał drzwi niewysokiej blondynce.

— Dzień dobry.  — Uśmiechnęła się ładnie i zagruchała do dziewczynki.  — Kto jest taką ślicznotką..? — Kiedy ta się do niej uśmiechnęła, westchnęła rozczulona i spojrzała w górę na bruneta. — Przepraszam. Nie potrafię się powstrzymać przy dzieciach. — Wyciągnęła do niego dłoń. — Taylor Swift, pan Louis Tomlinson dzwonił do mnie w sprawie opiekowania się pewnie tą kruszynką..? 

— Tak?—  Zamrugał ciężko oszołomiony, ale odsunął się posłusznie. — Uhm, tak, tak, wejdź, proszę. Louis,  _ kochanie _ , możesz tutaj, proszę, przyjść?

Szatyn wyszedł z kuchni, wycierając ręce o swój fartuch, który dostał w żarcie od Leigh, odkąd Harry tak wychwalał jego kuchnię i uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, podając jej dłoń. 

— Cześć, jesteś pewnie Taylor? 

— Tak, miło mi poznać was i waszą księżniczkę. — Uśmiechnęła się, ściskając jego dłoń. 

— Świetnie, więc usiądźmy może w salonie? — zaproponował, wskazując dłonią kierunek i odwiązując fartuch. 

— O co tu chodzi, Lou? — zapytał cicho, marszcząc gniewnie brwi.

— Powiedziałeś, żebym znalazł lepszą opiekunkę, więc znalazłem. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Zapytałem rano pani Poppins, tej sąsiadki z naprzeciwka, czy zna kogoś godnego polecenia i powiedziała, że wnuczka jakiejś jej przyjaciółki zajmuje się dziećmi i wszyscy ją sobie chwalą, więc wziąłem numer i do niej zadzwoniłem. To jakiś problem? 

— Dlaczego nie uzgodniłeś tego ze mną? — Skrzywił się, ale ruszył do salonu, nie chcąc, by ich gość czekał. — Napijesz się czegoś? — zaproponował.

— Szklanka wody byłaby w porządku — powiedziała blondynka i już po chwili dostała ją od Louisa. Usiedli obok niej i szatyn zerknął na swojego chłopaka, pozwalając tym razem zadawać pytania jemu. 

— Uhm... — odezwał się po tym, jak usadził Darcy na swoim kolanie. — Opowiedz nam coś o sobie. Dlaczego chcesz tu pracować?

— Cóż, mam 25 lat i ukończyłam pedagogikę. Już od czasów liceum zajmowałam się dziećmi znajomych rodziców w weekendy, a po uzyskaniu dyplomu postanowiłam, że jeszcze trochę pobędę opiekunką, zanim aplikuję do pracy w szkole, żeby naprawdę zrozumieć dzieci. Na cały etat robiłam to od roku i przyznaję, że tak zżyłam się z chłopcem, że serce mi się złamało, kiedy rodzice posłali go do przedszkola i nie byłam już dłużej potrzebna… — Pokręciła głową z żalem. Louis jakoś uznał to za plus, że miała związane włosy. Nie wiedział, chyba jakoś wzbudzało to jego zaufanie, że faktycznie chce zajmować się Darcy. — Nie będę kłamać, że mam jakieś konkretne powody, dla których chciałabym pracować u was, bo dowiedziałam się o tej ofercie dopiero dzisiaj, ale wiem, że wbrew pozorom nawet takie małe dzieci uczą się zachowania od ich opiekunów, a zresztą… są bezbronne. Ktoś może się źle nimi zajmować i nawet nie będą mogły tego wyznać. Chciałabym ustrzec przed tym wasze dziecko. — Tomlinson uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. 

— Więc jak zagospodarujesz jej czas? — zapytał podejrzliwie Harry. Nie był do dziewczyny przekonany.

— Cóż, to tylko malutkie dziecko, na pewno nie będę wymagać od niej wiele, tylko starać się wspierać jej rozwój, w końcu poznaje pomału świat. — Dziewczyna mrugnęła do Darcy. — Wiecie, że można zacząć już ćwiczyć z nią mówienie na zasadzie echa? To znaczy, ona wciąż gaworzy, ale jeśli zacznie się powtarzać po niej głośno dźwięki, które z siebie wydaje, to w końcu zacznie na nie odpowiadać. Można też wprowadzać słowa dźwiękonaśladowcze  – wiecie, łyżka BUM, auto WRR, pies HAU, mucha BZZ… Przed snem też jest dobra zabawa poznawcza,  _ Gdy gasną światła _ . Można zasłonić rolety w jej pokoiku i zacząć świecić latarką po różnych przedmiotach, zachęcając ją, żeby wodziła wzrokiem za światłem. Wtedy można zacząć opisywać jej kojącym głosem oświetlone rzeczy, więc będzie podświadomie przyswajać wiedzę i poprawiać ostrość widzenia, a jednocześnie ją to uśpi. No i na pewno kładłabym ją już na brzuszku i zachęcała do podnoszenia główki. Można to robić na wiele sposobów  – dzieci są zainteresowane kolorami i dźwiękami, więc dobrym pomysłem jest przyniesienie jakiejś kolorowej maskotki i bawienie się nią obok niej, wydając przy tym z siebie różne dźwięki, np. jeśli to kotek, to oczywiście miauczenie i mruczenie i tak dalej. 

Louis był wyraźnie pod wrażeniem, ale Harry wciąż nie był przekonany. To brzmiało tak... naukowo!   
— Tego was uczyli na studiach?

— Między innymi, choć program nauczania skupia się jednak na trochę starszych dzieciach. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Ale dzieci szalenie mnie fascynują i je uwielbiam, więc sama prowadziłam małe badania, no i zajmowałam się takimi maluchami, by sprawdzić to w praktyce. 

— Więc nie chcesz sobie zrobić z Darcy królika doświadczalnego? — upewnił się pomimo kopnięcia od swojego kochanka.

— Królika doświadczalnego..? — Otworzyła szeroko oczy, patrząc na niego zdziwiona. — Zapewniam, że mogłabym co najwyżej założyć jej królicze uszka albo przebrać w puchate onesie, nie traktuję dzieci w ten sposób. To zwykłe zabawy edukacyjne, nie  _ eksperymenty _ . 

— Mmm, w porządku. — Pokiwał głową. — Wolałem się upewnić, wybacz.

— W porządku, rozumiem, że chcecie oddać tego skarba w dobre ręce. — Pokręciła głową i zachichotała, gdy Darcy zabulgotała w ramionach ojca, sięgając do jednego z jego pierścionków. 

— Nie wymagamy od ciebie zajmowania się nią całymi dniami — wtrącił Louis. — Mówimy tylko o tych paru godzinach, dopóki któreś z nas nie wróci z uczelni czy pracy. 

— To w porządku — powiedziała.   
— Cóż — wtrącił Harry. — Lou niedługo zaczyna staż, więc to mogą być dłuższe godziny…

— Jestem dyspozycyjna, naprawdę nie ma problemu. — Posłała im uspokajający uśmiech. 

— Więc czym się zajmujesz, skoro masz tyle czasu? — zapytał podejrzliwie.

— Jestem opiekunką — powtórzyła, unosząc brew. — Skończyłam pracę z poprzednim chłopcem, którym się zajmowałam, w sierpniu, ponieważ od września poszedł do szkoły, a w zeszłym miesiącu byłam na wakacjach, teraz chciałabym wrócić do fachu, naprawdę lubię dzieci. 

Styles zerknął w kierunku Louisa, zostawiając mu decyzję.

— W porządku, mogłabyś zacząć jutro o ósmej rano? — zapytał ten, odwzajemniając jej uśmiech. — Powinienem wrócić około szesnastej. 

— Ja kończę o siedemnastej trzydzieści, więc się nie spotkamy — wtrącił brunet. — Standardowa stawka, a grafik rozpiszemy ci jutro, to w porządku?

— W porządku, mój numer już macie, a maila zostawię jutro. — Uśmiechnęła się i wstała razem z Louisem, ściskając jego dłoń. — Cieszę się, że mi zaufaliście i obiecuję, że zajmę się waszą córką najlepiej, jak potrafię.

— Nie wątpimy. — Szatyn z uśmiechem odprowadził ją do drzwi.

Kąciki ust Harry’ego opadły, kiedy zamknęły się za nią drzwi.   
— Co ty robisz, Lou?! — syknął.

— Co takiego robię..? — Spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, odruchowo cofając się i przylegając do drzwi, wystraszony jego wściekłym wzrokiem. 

— Mieliśmy zatrudnić Kendall, a ty dzwonisz do kogoś  _ za moimi plecami _ , nie racząc mnie nawet o tym poinformować!

— Mówiłem, że nie zatrudniamy tamtej dziewczyny. — Zmarszczył brwi. — Powiedziałeś, żebym znalazł lepszą opiekunkę, więc to zrobiłem. Przepraszam, że ci o tym nie powiedziałem, ale nie miałem nawet chwili, manewrując wózkiem przez cały kampus i starając się, żeby Darcy nie płakała i nie przeszkadzała innym w nauce… 

— Niby czemu? — prychnął, poprawiając dziewczynkę na rękach, która poruszyła się niespokojnie, wyczuwając jego nastrój.

— Co niby czemu? — westchnął Tomlinson, bezsilnie opuszczając ręce po bokach. 

— Nie chciałeś zatrudnić Kendall? Sam Zayn ją polecił, a ty chciałeś przecież kogoś dobrego!

— I Taylor taka jest, Kendall nie. — Louis przygryzł wargę, odwracając od niego wzrok. Nie cierpiał, jak ten na niego krzyczał. — To była pewnie jedyna znana Zaynowi osoba zajmująca się dziećmi…

Harry westchnął ciężko. Szatyn miał rację. Rozłożył ramię.   
— Po prostu jestem zły, że sam o tym zadecydowałeś, nie mówiąc mi o tym ani słowa.

— Przecież mówiłem ci, że nie chcę Kendall obok naszego dziecka. — Skulił się w sobie, wciąż na niego nie patrząc. — I wyleciało mi to z głowy, przepraszam… Zresztą to nie tak, że  _ sam  _ zdecydowałem, ja ją tylko zaprosiłem na rozmowę, na której też byłeś… 

— Dlaczego, tak właściwie? — zapytał, sam podchodząc bliżej i przytulając kochanka.

— Bo była panienką z bogatego domu, która chciała cię przelecieć..? — wyznał cichutko po chwili, wciąż nie potrafiąc się zrelaksować w jego objęciach. — A ja naprawdę nie chcę oddawać małej w ręce kogoś takiego… 

— Co? — spytał, naprawdę zaskoczony.

— Nie będę z tobą o tym rozmawiał, bo znowu zaczniesz na mnie krzyczeć, że jestem zazdrosny — wymamrotał i wyplątał się z jego objęć, całując jeszcze Darcy w główkę i wracając do kuchni. 

— Louis! — Podążył za nim do kuchni. — Obiecuję, że nie będę krzyczeć. Co sprawiło, że tak pomyślałeś?

— Nie wiem, ostatnio ciągle na mnie krzyczysz — szepnął, nie odwracając się do niego i wracając do krojenia cebuli przy blacie. 

— Przepraszam… — Dotknął jego ramienia. — Po prostu jestem zestresowany.

— Ja też — mruknął, znowu mając ochotę się odsunąć. — A twoje krzyki w tym nie pomagają. Chciałem tylko dobrze dla Darcy, ale skoro tak bardzo chcesz tę Kendall, to wciąż masz jej numer, możesz się z nią umówić. 

— Nie chcę... — Odsunął się. — Będę z Darcy — oznajmił, wychodząc. Jego też męczyły te ich ciągłe kłótnie.

Po chwili ramiona Louisa opadły i przygryzł wargę, ocierając łzy gromadzące się w jego oczach wcale nie z powodu cebuli… Miał wrażenie, jakby to wszystko po prostu wymykało mu się spomiędzy rąk, a on nie potrafił nic z tym zrobić. 

  
  


Do końca dnia nie odzywali się już do siebie, a Harry siedział z nosem w książce, udając, że się uczy.

Louis wykąpał Darcy i ukołysał ją do snu, chociaż był już zmęczony gotowaniem i sprzątaniem po kolacji, a sam musiał jeszcze odrobić jedne ćwiczenia. Jednak zanim zszedł na dół, zawahał się nad swoją torbą. Po zajęciach kupił dzisiaj trzy testy ciążowe, tak w razie czego. Z ciężkim sercem wyjął jeden z nich i przemknął się do łazienki. 

Styles zawahał się przed położeniem się w ich wspólnym łóżku. Westchnął i zszedł na dół, by pooglądać jeszcze telewizję.

Szatyn tymczasem wpatrywał się w dwie czerwone kreski na teście, czując, że jest mu słabo. Chwilę popłakał, po czym ze złością rzucił patyczkiem o lustro i wybiegł z łazienki, pakując się do łóżka, by wypłakać to wszystko pod kołdrą. 

Harry uniósł wzrok. _ Coś się stało? _ Chwilę walczył ze sobą, ale przecież nie mógł tak zostawić Louisa.   
— Kochanie? — spytał, otwierając drzwi od łazienki. Jednak nie zastał tam swojego chłopaka, a jedynie biały przedmiot leżący pod zlewem oraz rozpakowane pudełko na brzegu wanny. Harry przełknął, widząc pudełko po teście i sięgnął patyczek. Jego serce zgubiło uderzenie, gdy okazało się, że widnieją na nim dwie kreski. Znowu zostaną rodzicami! Uśmiechnął się, ruszając na poszukiwania kochanka i zaciskając w dłoni przedmiot.

Szatyn pociągał cicho nosem w ich łóżku, cały owinięty kołdrą niczym w kokon. 

— Lou? — zapytał niepewnie, stając w progu. — Kochanie, co jest?

— Nic, idź sobie! — zaszlochał, nie wyściubiając nosa spod pościeli. 

— Nie zostawię  _ was... _ — powiedział łagodnie, wchodząc do ich sypialni.

Tomlinson wystawił kontrolnie głowę z kokona i jęknął, widząc test w jego dłoni. Zagryzł usta i odwrócił się na bok, uparcie wpatrując się w ścianę swoimi zaczerwienionymi oczami. 

— Nie cieszysz się? — Przysiadł na skraju łóżka.

— Po prostu mnie to przytłacza — wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem. — Darcy urodziła się ledwie trzy miesiące temu, wciąż oboje nie skończyliśmy studiów, ciągle się kłócimy… i ja po prostu nie wiem, czy to dobry moment…

— Ty... nie chcesz tego dziecka? — Spojrzał na test w dłoni.

— Nie wiem… — wymamrotał, miętoląc kołdrę w dłoniach. — To znaczy; nie chcę usuwać ani nic, tylko… boję się…

— Poradzimy sobie, tak? — Przygryzł wargę, chwytając jego dłoń.  _ Louis się nie cieszył. Nie chciał tego dziecka. Nie z nim… _

Szatyn pociągnął nosem raz jeszcze i usiadł, przytulając się do niego. Po prostu… za dużo ostatnio na nich spadało. Nie czuł się jeszcze gotowy na bycie rodzicem  _ dwójki  _ małych dzieci… 

Harry milczał, tuląc go do siebie. Świadomość, że Louis nie chciał mieć z nim dziecka bolała, ale nie dał nic po sobie poznać.

W końcu zmęczony Tomlinson zasnął na jego kolanach, z zaschniętymi śladami łez na policzkach. Brunet ułożył go w łóżku i ucałował jego policzek, wychodząc z sypialni. Zajrzał jeszcze do Darcy i dopiero zszedł na dół.

  
  


Louis obudził się kilka godzin później, przecierając zaspane oczy. Jęknął, widząc, że nie przebrał się w piżamę. Jednak najpierw wygrzebał się z łóżka i zszedł na dół, by wziąć z lodówki butelkę wody. Przystanął, słysząc głos Harry'ego z salonu. 

— ...On nie chce mieć tego dziecka, rozumiesz? — dobiegło go. — Nie ze mną…

Przygryzł wargę, podchodząc cicho do progu i przystając za ścianą. Serce mu się ścisnęło na widok Harry'ego skulonego na kanapie z zaczerwienionymi oczami, rozmawiającego z kimś przez telefon. 

— Nie mogę znieść myśli, że zniszczyłem mu życie — westchnął, pociągając nosem. — Ciągle się kłócimy i... Nie, kocham go, oczywiście! Ale... może to nie jest to?

Tomlinson usiadł na podłodze i schował twarz w dłoniach.  _ To nie jest to..?  _

— Wydawał się taki... załamany, kiedy dowiedział się o dziecku. — Pociągnął nosem. — Mamy wspólny dom, dziecko... nie wiem, co robić. 

— Przestań — szepnął niemal niesłyszalnie, wbijając paznokcie w skórę swoich rąk aż do krwi. 

— Myślisz? — spytał w słuchawkę brunet, nie usłyszawszy kochanka. — Mmm, dzięki... Obiecuję, że nie zrobię nic głupiego, nie martw się…

Kiedy rozłączył się i uniósł wzrok, spostrzegł skuloną sylwetkę w progu salonu. 

— Lou? — spytał cicho, ocierając łzy rękawem. — Co tu robisz?

— Mieszkam — wydusił, unosząc na niego załzawiony wzrok. — Naprawdę myślisz, że nie chcę mieć z tobą dziecka..? 

— Powinieneś spać... — Pokręcił głową. — Nie wiem, co mam myśleć po twojej reakcji... Wyglądałeś, jakby... zawalił ci się świat…

— Bo nie jest między nami dobrze… — wyszeptał. — I boję się, że to nie jest dobry moment… I boję się także, że znowu coś się stanie… — wyznał, obejmując swoje kolana ramionami. — Ale tym razem dziecku, a nie mi… Nie wiem, jak mam ci to wytłumaczyć… 

— Wiem... — Skrzywił się. — Zmarnowałem ci życie, przepraszam…

— Nie mów tak. — Siąknął nosem i wstał na drżących nogach. — Nie mów tak, kurwa. To  _ nasze _ dzieci, jesteście moją  _ rodziną _ . Nie rozumiesz, że ja… mam pieprzoną traumę, okej? — Otarł wściekle oczu. — Boję się porodu, boję się tego, że coś na uczelni znowu sprawi, że zaszkodzę dziecku… 

Harry popatrzył na niego zmartwiony. Nie wiedział, jak miał mu pomóc.   
— Został ci ostatni rok, Lou... Przerywać studia teraz to byłaby głupota…

— Wiem… — wymamrotał, obejmując się w pasie ramionami. — Ale… czy ono nie jest ważniejsze..? 

— Jest, oczywiście. — Podszedł do niego i ułożył dłonie na jego brzuchu. — Ale nie chcę, żebyś czegoś żałował... Może... udałoby ci się załatwić sobie tryb indywidualny?

— Możemy spróbować. — Uśmiechnął się, ocierając łzy i spojrzał na niego, przygryzając wargę. — Ja wiem, że ostatnio często się kłócimy, ale… naprawdę myślisz, że to nie to..? 

— Mogę jutro pójść z tobą do dziekana — zaproponował, ściskając jego dłoń. — Wybierzemy najlepszą opcję. I nie. Nie myślę tak, tylko po prostu... Sam już nie wiem, co robić…

— Shh… — wymamrotał, unosząc się na palcach i całując go. 

— Byłeś załamany i ja nie wiedziałem, co robić...

— Wiem, już jest okej,  _ będzie  _ okej. — Pogładził go po policzku. — Przepraszam, że cię zmartwiłem… 

— Nie przepraszaj — poprosił. — To ja powinienem. Nie sądziłem, że nasze kłótnie mają na ciebie taki wpływ.

— Mają… — westchnął i ścisnął jego dłoń, opierając głowę o jego ramię. — Zawsze wtedy w mojej głowie pojawiają się te myśli… że jestem beznadziejny, że zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego i mnie zostawisz… 

— Ja ciągle się boję, że w jakiś sposób zniszczyłem ci życie... Masz teraz dziecko, zamiast bawić się, jak na studenta przystało…

— Nie chcę się bawić — prychnął Louis, unosząc na niego swoje niebieskie spojrzenie. — Kochanie, jestem szczęśliwy, że mamy razem dom i dziecko, i mam już własną rodzinę, naprawdę. Ja po prostu… wystraszyłem się trochę, że będziemy mieć kolejne dziecko tak szybko, to wszystko… 

— To... cóż, niespodziewane — przyznał zakłopotany. — Ale... to będzie nasze drugie dziecko i już będziemy wiedzieć pewne rzeczy, prawda?

— To znaczy jest jeszcze wcześnie — wyjaśnił szatyn, a widząc jego minę, dodał: — To dopiero drugi tydzień… wydaje mi się, że to stało się 30 września albo 1 października, my… daliśmy się ponieść i zapomnieliśmy o gumkach…

— Och... uhm, możliwe... — przyznał zawstydzony. — Tak długo ich nie używaliśmy…

— Jest okej, przynajmniej powstało podczas gorącego seksu — zachichotał, żeby ich pocieszyć i sięgnął do loków Harry'ego, zaczynając je przeczesywać. — Chcesz się położyć spać, kochanie? 

— Ale ty też pójdziesz?—  zamarudził.

— Mhm, tylko napiję się wody i przebiorę w piżamę — obiecał, całując go lekko. Gdy ruszył do kuchni, a Harry w przeciwną stronę, obejrzał się za siebie. — Ach, i Harry..? Ty… z kim rozmawiałeś..? 

— Z Chrisem — powiedział łagodnie. — Nie musisz się bać. I... — zawahał się. — Zrobiłbyś dla nas herbaty?

— Po prostu byłem ciekawy. — Uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.  —Zrobię, idź zagrzej łóżko. 

— Jasne. — Posłał mu jeszcze jeden uśmiech i zniknął na schodach.

Tomlinson odetchnął z ulgą i ruszył do kuchni, naciągając na swoje podrapane do krwi ręce bluzę. Cieszył się, że jakoś to między sobą wyjaśnili, chociaż nie zmieniało to faktu, że miał traumę dotyczącą porodu i wielką nadzieję, że do lipca to minie. Zaparzył dla nich po dużej herbacie i ruszył z kubkami na górę, stawiając je na szafce nocnej i sięgając po swój telefon, by ustawić na nim przypomnienie na jutro. W końcu musiał zapisać się do swojej pani ginekolog… 

Harry objął go ramieniem, wtulając nos w jego szyję. Louis uśmiechnął się i odłożył telefon, przymykając powieki. 

— Dobranoc — wyszeptał. 

— Dobranoc. — Ucałował go i sięgnął po swoją herbatę.

Louis też cichutko siorbał swoją, ale przez to, że spał wcześniej, to Harry padł pierwszy, nie dokończywszy swojej. Odwrócił się, żeby wyjąć mu przechylający się kubek z rąk, po czym zgasił światło. 

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Następnego dnia Harry, tak jak obiecał, poszedł z Louisem do gabinetu dziekana. Ten, pamiętając o komplikacjach przy ostatnim porodzie spowodowanych przez Nicka, obiecał pomoc przy organizowaniu indywidualnych zaliczeń w późniejszym etapie ciąży. Naładowany pozytywną energią brunet wesoło paplał całą drogę do lekarza, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na przechodniów.

— Naprawdę się cieszysz, co? — zachichotał Louis, pozwalając mu machać ich dłońmi. 

— Oczywiście!  — Wyszczerzył się, dziękując w duchu, że Louis zgodził się zostawić samochód pod Asdą, w której zamierzali później zrobić zakupy i udali się do lekarza spacerem. Musieli kupić też coś dla Taylor, która bez problemu zgodziła się zostać z małą trochę dłużej.

— Dwójka dzieci w wieku 21 lat… no, no, niezły wynik, panie Styles  — połechtał jego dumę, wprowadzając go do przychodni. 

— Cóż, nie moja wina, że tak bardzo cię kocham!  — prychnął, siadając już w znajomej poczekalni. Szatyn pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i wtulił się w niego, sięgając do swojej torby po broszury z potencjalnymi miejscami jego stażu. Wciąż nie wiedział, gdzie aplikować. 

— Wybrałeś już coś?  — zainteresował się brunet.

— Nie  — jęknął, patrząc na niego z cierpieniem w oczach. 

— Ale chyba masz jakieś swoje typy, hm?  — Uśmiechnął się ładnie, zaglądając mu przez ramię.

— Myślałem o tej firmie zajmującej się lekami na Alzheimera albo antydepresantami, ale sam nie wiem…  — Skrzywił się. 

Harry wziął od niego folder, przeglądając go pobieżnie.   
— Oferują dobre warunki…  — powiedział.  — Coś jeszcze?

—  Może tabletki antykoncepcyjne..?  — Podniósł kolejną ulotkę z zawadiackim uśmiechem.  — To by robiło wrażenie, jakbym stał w laboratorium z brzuchem, nie? 

— Zdecydowanie nie!  —  zachichotał.  — Wolę, kiedy jesteś ambitny.  — Puścił mu oczko.

— Mmm, seksowny Louis w fartuszku i okularach?  — Mrugnął do niego, po czym westchnął.  — Nie umiem wybrać. Chyba pokażę po prostu te dwa foldery Darcy, niech ona zdecyduje. 

— Możemy też zapytać naszych przyjaciół?  — zasugerował.  — Zaprosić ich dzisiaj na pizzę... i powiedzieć?

— O dziecku..?  — Zerknął na niego w górę i uśmiechnął się.  — Niall zeświruje. Ale jak się dowiedzą, że Chris wiedział jako pierwszy… zlinczują go. 

— Mogę go ostrzeć, żeby udawał zaskoczonego  — zaoferował dobrodusznie i zostali wezwani do gabinetu. Lekarka uśmiechnęła się na ich widok.   
— Pan Tomlinson! Jak mała?  — spytała.

— Bardzo dobrze, gaworzy już po swojemu i się śmieje, a rośnie jak na drożdżach!  — Uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem, siadając z Harrym przy jej biurku.  — W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że nic się jej nie stanie po okolicznościach porodu…

— Jesteś silnym mężczyzną, do tego... miałeś dla kogo się starać.  — Puściła im oczko.  — W porządku, co cię dzisiaj do mnie sprowadza?

— Uhm, to samo…  — wyznał nieco zawstydzony.  — Pozytywny test ciążowy… 

— Naprawdę?  — Uniosła zaskoczony wzrok i spojrzała na Harry'ego.  —  Nooo, nie marnował pan czasu, panie Styles!  — Ten miał na tyle wstydu, by się zarumienić.

Louis zachichotał, przygryzając wargę. 

—  Uhm, ja… myślę, że tym razem to naprawdę samiutki początek, ale chciałbym się upewnić. 

— Kiedy robiłeś test, kochany?  — zapytała, klikając coś w komputerze i ruchem głowy wskazała kozetkę.

— Wczoraj wieczorem  — przyznał, zajmując swoje ostatnio stałe miejsce przy ultrasonografie.  — I myślę, że to ledwie drugi tydzień, coś koło tego. 

— Zaraz to sprawdzimy...  — Lekarka przygotowała wszystko i już po chwili Louis poczuł zimny żel na brzuchu. Minęło kilka długich minut, gdy ta w końcu się roześmiała.  — Miał pan rację, drugi tydzień... Czyżby coś się wydarzyło?

— Uhm, my… nie zachowaliśmy odpowiedniej ostrożności  — wyznał zażenowany, ściskając dłoń swojego chłopaka.  — I tak właśnie zrobiliśmy Darcy rodzeństwo  —  dodał narratorskim tonem, uśmiechając się lekko. 

— Uważasz to za coś złego?  — spytał zmartwiony Harry.

— Hazza, nie.  — Szturchnął go łokciem.  — Nie zaczynaj znowu. Będzie między nimi tylko rok różnicy i to dobre dla nich, że będą się razem wychowywać i zawsze będą mieć to drugie. 

— Tak uważasz?  — zapytał nieszczęśliwie.   
— To dobra rzecz  — dopowiedziała lekarka. — Jesteście młodzi, ale proszę się nie obawiać. Druga ciąża jest już łatwiejsza. Zapiszę ci witaminy i za miesiąc kontrola, tak?

— Pewnie.  — Uśmiechnął się do niej.  — Zapewne nic tam jeszcze nie zobaczymy, ale możemy dostać zdjęcia..? 

— Jasne, ile kopii chcecie?  — zapytała, klikając coś.

— Standardowo pięć  — westchnął szatyn, pamiętając o Niallu i Sam. 

Kobieta skinęła, uruchamiając drukarkę.   
— Louis  — powiedziała poważnie.  — Ostatnie miesiące tej ciąży powinieneś tym razem spędzić w domu, tak?

—  Wiem…  — Przygryzł wargę.  — W porządku, od drugiego semestru zacznę się oszczędzać i myślę, że dam radę zrobić resztę programu online… Tak od piątego-szóstego miesiąca..? 

— Nawet od siódmego. Ale to ostateczny termin.   
— Dopilnuję tego  — obiecał Harry.

Tomlinson ścisnął uspokajająco jego dłoń i zaczął wycierać swój brzuch z żelu. 

—  Przynajmniej wiemy już, czego unikać, jeśli chodzi o moją ciążę. 

— Właściwie nie było żadnych zastrzeżeń odnośnie tej pierwszej... Po prostu... nieszczęśliwy wypadek trochę pokrzyżował wszystkim plany…

— W każdym razie i tak wolimy teraz nie ryzykować.  — Louis posłał jej uśmiech, umyślnie przemilczając temat swojej traumy. 

Harry jednak zmarszczył brwi.   
— Czy mogłaby pani polecić nam... jakiegoś dobrego psychologa od tematów... około ciążowych?  — spytał ogólnikowo.

Szatyn spojrzał na niego oburzony, podczas gdy ich lekarka pokiwała głową i sięgnęła do szuflady, by podać im wizytówkę. 

—  Jakąkolwiek terapię należy zacząć wcześnie, by odniosła pożądane skutki. Oczywiście możecie się skontaktować osobiście z psychologiem, ona nawet przez telefon z pewnością opowie wam lepiej, jak to wygląda. To jeszcze młoda dziewczyna, ale jest naprawdę dobra, wyprowadziła mi mnóstwo pacjentek z depresji poporodowej… 

— Chodzi o mnie! - powiedział natychmiast Styles, widząc, jak jego kochanek się spina.

— W porządku; rozumiem, że w waszym przypadku drastyczne okoliczności porodu mogły spowodować traumę zarówno u pana Tomlinsona, jak i u pana, panie Styles. Rozmowy z psychologiem to żaden wstyd.  — Posłała im pokrzepiający uśmiech.  Harry już wiedział, że dostanie mu się w domu, ale naprawdę się martwił.

Nachmurzony Louis wyszedł z gabinetu jako pierwszy, nie czekając, aż jego chłopak weźmie recepty od ginekolożki i usiadł na krześle w poczekalni, patrząc na niego spod byka i oczekując, że ten sam zapisze go na następną wizytę. Brunet zgarnął wszystkie papiery i po ostatnim uśmiechu w stronę lekarki, ruszył w stronę recepcji.   
— Idziemy?  —  spytał, gdy już wszystko załatwił. Tomlinson zmrużył na niego oczy, ale posłusznie wstał, idąc w stronę wyjścia z budynku. 

— Przejdziemy się, czy poczekasz aż przyprowadzę samochód?  — zapytał.

—  I tak musimy jeszcze zrobić zakupy, to nie ma sensu.  — Pokręcił głową, ruszając do przodu. 

— Lou...  — wydusił po kilku minutach ciężkiej ciszy.  — Naprawdę się martwię…

Louis odwrócił się i uniósł brew. 

—  Wiem. To tylko… porozmawiamy o tym w domu, okej? 

— W porządku  — zgodził się, wyciągając do niego dłoń. Szatyn chwycił ją i schował razem ze swoją w kieszeni swojej kurtki. 

—  Co chcesz na kolację?  — zapytał, pocierając dłonią oko.  — I pamiętaj o zasypce dla Darcy, musimy kupić… 

— Zamówmy coś, skoro później przyjdą nasi znajomi.  — Wzruszył ramionami.  — Tak, pamiętam. I pieluchy!

— Zapomniałem  — powiedział zaskoczony Tomlinson, mrugając parę razy oczami.  — Mimo, że rozmawialiśmy o tym przed chwilą… 

— Spokojnie Lou, to zrozumiałe.  — Ścisnął jego dłoń.  — Dużo się wydarzyło ostatnio.

— No tak…  — powtórzył nieobecnie, marszcząc brwi. Sam nie wiedział, co się z nim działo. 

— Kochanie, w porządku?  — Zmarszczył brwi, odwracając go bardziej do siebie.  — Jesteś zmęczony, chcesz się położyć?

— Ja… nie wiem.  — Miał ochotę płakać, ale pokręcił głową.  — Nie, zróbmy te zakupy. Po prostu mnie nie słuchaj. 

—  Louis.  — Stanął w miejscu i dotknął jego czoła.  — Skarbie?

— Nie mam gorączki  — westchnął.  — Możesz przestać? Chodźmy już. 

— Więc o co chodzi? Sam mogę przecież zrobić zakupy…

— Chciałem po prostu spędzić z tobą trochę czasu, ale w porządku.  — Wzruszył ramionami, puszczając jego dłoń i wciskając swoje obie w kieszenie dżinsów. 

— Dobrze.  — Potarł skronie.  — Chcesz kupić coś na szybki obiad i posiedzieć dzisiaj w domu, a zaprosimy przyjaciół jutro?

— Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.  — Uśmiechnął się słabo. 

— Nie mam, oczywiście, że nie...  — Uśmiechnął się i sięgnął do jego dłoni.  — Na co masz ochotę? Brokuły?

— Uhm, nie bardzo, może coś w stylu ryż z kurczakiem?  — zaproponował, wtulając się w jego bok. 

— W porządku.  — Skinął głową.  — Indyjskie? Korma?

— Bardziej po chińsku  — zamarudził, ocierając się policzkiem o jego ramię.  — Jakiś sos słodko-kwaśny, wiesz. 

— Kurczak w pięciu smakach?  — zaproponował, wyciągając telefon, by złożyć ich zamówienie.

— Mhm.  — Pokiwał głową i stanął na czubkach palców, by pocałować go w policzek.  — Dziękuję. 

— Wszystko dla moich skarbów!  —  powiedział słodkim głosikiem i zachichotał.  — Weź koszyk  — polecił, gdy byli już pod supermarketem.

— Tak jest, tatusiu.  — Zasalutował mu zabawnie i ruszył odpiąć wózek. 

— Lou!  — jęknął karcąco.  — Zachowuj się, proszę!

Szatyn obejrzał się i puścił mu oczko, specjalnie przesadnie kręcąc biodrami. Harry był zabawny, kiedy stawał się sfrustrowany. 

— Bo nic ci nie zamówię!  — zagroził mściwie.

— Możesz spać na kanapie.  — Tomlinson posłał mu buziaka w powietrzu. 

— Lou, to nie fair!  — Pobiegł za nim.

— Przecież jesteś już dużym chłopcem  — podroczył się z nim.  — Możesz spać sam.

— Co nie zmienia faktu, że wolę spać z matką moich dzieci! I moim wspaniałym narzeczonym!

— Czyli musisz mnie znosić.  — Uśmiechnął się cwaniacko i gdy ten do niego podszedł, cmoknął go w usta. 

— Osiwieję przez ciebie  — zamarudził, wyciągając listę zakupów.

— Nie wolno ci przed czterdziestką  — ostrzegł go, pchając wózek. 

— To mnie do tego nie doprowadzaj!  — Zmarszczył brwi, próbując rozczytać drobne literki.

— Oj, nie zrzędź, po trzydziestce wciąż będziesz taki przystojny i seksowny  — mruknął, łasząc się do niego i zajrzał mu przez ramię.  — Tam jest napisane:  _ kapsułki do zmywarki _ , kochanie. Zamieniamy się? Ty pchasz wózek, a ja czytam listę? 

— I siwy!  — prychnął, podając mu kartkę i opierając się o rączkę.  — Prowadź.

— Hej, można być siwym i seksownym, widziałeś George'a Clooneya?  —  prychnął, czytając.  — Czyli na chemię gospodarczą, czekaj, co my tu jeszcze z tego mamy… płyn do prania dziecięcych ciuszków i kostki do toalety. 

— On nie jest seksowny!  — zaprzeczył, posłusznie ruszając za nim.  — Przyda nam się też jakiś odświeżacz powietrza.

— Ale David Beckham już tak…  — rozmarzył się Louis.  — Niedługo też pewnie zacznie siwieć, a wciąż będzie boski…

— Ale teraz  _ nie jest _ siwy! Musisz znaleźć lepszy przykład i hej! Nie możesz zachwycać się innymi mężczyznami w mojej obecności!

— Aiden Shaw i Joe Manganiello  — powiedział pewnie, pokazując mu język, po czym zachichotał i przytulił go, cmokając go w nos.  —  Ale na co mi podstarzali modele i aktorzy, jak za trzydzieści lat będę miał mojego podstarzałego Hazzę? 

Ten tylko trzepnął go w ramię.   
— Sam jesteś starszy!

—  O dwa miesiące, to się nie liczy!  — prychnął Louis, zadzierając nosa.  — Obaj będziemy podstarzali. 

— Będziemy starzy i pomarszczeni, ale będziemy się kochać.

— Z wielkim labradorem i gromadą wnucząt?  — Uśmiechnął się, łapiąc go za dłoń.  — Podoba mi się ta myśl… weź morskie kapsułki. 

— Oczywiście  — potwierdził, posłusznie wrzucając do koszyka produkt.  — Całe życie z dziećmi…

— Opanujemy to do perfekcji  — zachichotał. 

— To dobrze, lubię dzieci.  — Wzruszył ramionami, pakując do koszyka płyn.  — Gdzie teraz?

— Kosmetyki, skończył się twój szampon  — zarządził szatyn. 

— Mmm, przydałaby mi się też jakaś maseczka...  —  zamyślił się.  — Mam strasznie suchą skórę, nie uważasz?

— Trochę tak…  — przyznał po chwili namysłu, wodząc palcem po skórze pod jego okiem.  —  Okej, w takim razie maseczka nawilżająca. I może zmienimy ci żel do mycia twarzy…  — W zadumie przeglądał półki, poszukując odpowiednich kosmetyków. Styles uśmiechnął się i cmoknął go w policzek, całkiem ignorując zdegustowane spojrzenia od dwóch stojących obok nastolatek. Louis za to pokazał im środkowy palec, kiedy Harry nie patrzył i podsunął mu maseczkę zmywalną z róży. 

—  Co powiesz na tą, ślicznotko? 

— Nie lubię zapachu róży  — zamarudził, wybierając taką o zapachu maliny.

— Więc niech będzie ta  — zachichotał, kładąc dłoń w dole jego pleców i nachylając się nad nim.  — Hej, patrz, są te jednorazowe w płachcie w kształcie zwierząt! Weź nam ich trochę, rozśmieszymy Darcy. 

— Dobrze!  — ucieszył się, schylając do półki.  — Chcesz tygrysa czy pandę?

— Tygrysa oczywiście, jestem groźny!  — prychnął szatyn.  — Ale chcę też jeża!

— Ty, groźny?  — parsknął.  — Jaaasne...  — Wrzucił do wózka po dwie z każdego rodzaju.  — Dział dziecięcy teraz.

— O tak, oliwka dla Darcy  —  przypomniał sobie Tomlinson.  — I zasypka, i może herbatka, i jakieś mleko, i trochę pieluch, i nowy smoczek, i… 

— I nie stać nas na to wszystko  — powiedział grobowo.

— Co ty, przesadzasz…  — Louis zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął telefon, by sprawdzić stan konta bankowego.  — … cholera. W takim razie tylko oliwka i zasypka.  — Przełknął ślinę. Zapomniał, że przecież wynajęli opiekunkę i teraz musieli naprawdę poważnie planować swoje wydatki. 

—  Pieluchy też się przydadzą, a zobacz, jest promocja.  — Pokazał na kolorową tabliczkę.

— Pewnie.  — Uśmiechnął się nieco blado, chwytając za dwa opakowania. 

— Spokojnie, Lou, w przyszłym tygodniu dostanę już wypłatę.  — Uśmiechnął się nieco zmęczony. 

— Ja wiem, że robisz, co możesz.  — Louis pokręcił głową i westchnął, przytulając się do niego.  —  Po prostu się martwię, bo idę teraz na staż, czyli będę pracował za darmo, zamiast poszukać czegoś dorywczego… 

— To tylko pół roku, kochanie...  — Przygarnął go do siebie.  — Potem dostaniesz szansę na dużo lepszą pracę. Rodzice na pewno nas wesprą…

— Musimy sobie jakoś poradzić  —  westchnął, zaciskając dłonie z tyłu jego płaszcza.  — Tylko wciąż, tym razem chciałbym zostać na początku z dzieckiem w domu, ale chyba nie będziemy mogli sobie na to pozwolić, co..? 

— Dziekan obiecał, że końcówkę ciąży będziesz mógł spędzić w domu  — powiedział pocieszająco, wybierając pieluchy.  — Co tam jeszcze masz na tej liście?

Tomlinson wydął usta w podkówkę, podając mu oliwkę i spoglądając na kartkę. 

—  Wodę i warzywa  — mruknął, oblizując usta. 

— Lou, skarbie...  — jęknął bezradnie.  — Wiesz, że nic nie mogę zrobić…

— Wiem…  —  Uśmiechnął się do niego smutno.  — Przepraszam… Po prostu chciałbym móc pracować z domu, tak jak twoja mama, ale mój fach niestety wymaga siedzenia w laboratorium…

— Och, kochanie, przecież zawsze chciałeś to robić…  — zmartwił się.

— Tak, ale sądziłem, że dzieci będę miał dopiero koło trzydziestki i że za każdym razem będę mógł wziąć urlop rodzicielski, by się nimi na początku zająć, bo będę miał stabilną sytuację finansową  — jęknął.  — A wyszło tak, że z Darcy nie mogę być, bo muszę skończyć studia, a po urodzeniu kolejnego dziecka będę musiał iść do pracy, bo będziemy mieć dom i dwójkę dzieci do utrzymania.  — Pokręcił głową, a widząc minę Harry'ego, dodał szybko:  — Nie żałuję tego, że tak to się potoczyło, przysięgam! Po prostu serce mi pęka na myśl, że dwójkę naszych pierwszych dzieci będą wychowywać niańki… 

— Mnie też...  — Skrzywił się.   — Tak bardzo chcę stanąć na wysokości zadania głowy domu, że nie widuję własnego dziecka i prawie-męża…

— Przejdziemy to jakoś…  — westchnął, pocierając jego plecy.  — Przy następnym maluszku na pewno będzie już stabilniej… 

— Chyba będziemy musieli jednak poprosić o pomoc rodziców...  —  Wzruszył ramionami.  —  Chodź, musimy kupić jeszcze coś słodkiego dla Taylor za to, że zgodziła się posiedzieć dłużej z małą.

— Okej.  — Uśmiechnął się do niego i splótł z nim dłonie. Cieszył się, że mimo początkowej niechęci Harry przekonał się do ich opiekunki. 

  
  


Pół godziny później pakowali już zakupy do bagażnika i po raz kolejny sprzeczali się o to, kto będzie prowadzić.

—  Powinienem ja, dopóki mogę!  — argumentował Louis.  — Potem nie zmieszczę się z brzuchem, a zresztą będę siedział w domu! 

— Powinieneś również uważać, a jesteś zmęczony!  — Harry nie dawał za wygraną.  — Słaniałeś się na nogach, Lou!  — argumentował.

— Nieprawda, po prostu byłem zdezorientowany samym sobą.  — Szatyn zaciął usta, ale posłusznie usiadł na miejscu pasażera. 

— A ja się martwię!  — powiedział, ucieszony pakując się na fotel kierowcy.  — Możesz zadzwonić do Tay i zapytać jak się ma Darcy.

— _Tay..?_ — Uniósł na niego brew, sięgając po telefon. — A czy to nie ty przypadkiem jeszcze wczoraj byłeś jej przeciwny..? 

— Powiedzmy, że zaplusowała. - Wzruszył ramionami, wyjeżdżając z parkingu.

Louis pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się, nawiązując połączenie. 

—  Cześć, Taylor! Tak, zaraz będziemy. Jak mała..? Naprawdę?! O tej godzinie normalnie nic nie jest w stanie jej uśpić oprócz przytulania do mnie… Ale to dobrze, znaczy, że cię polubiła. 

— To nie fair!  — zaburczał Harry.  — Ona też kradnie moje dziecko!

Szatyn przygryzł policzek, by nie roześmiać się z jego nadąsanej miny. 

—  Nie, nie, Harry się tylko burzy jak zwykle… A zjadła wszystkie porcje swojego mleka..? Naprawdę? Przyznaję, niezły wynik… 

— Jutro dzwonię po Kendall!  — biadolił dalej.  — Odbierają mi moją dziecinkę…

— Harry, uspokój się  — zachichotał i wrócił do rozmowy.  —  W porządku, porozmawiamy, jak wrócimy. Dzięki wielkie, do zobaczenia! 

— Ona już u nas nie pracuje  — marudził.

— Lepiej, żeby Darcy płakała na jej widok i nic nie jadła ze strachu?  — Tomlinson uniósł brwi, zerkając na niego. 

— Oczywiście, że nie, ale zajmuje moje miejsce!  — Wydął usta, nieszczęśliwy.  — Dlaczego nie robi tak, jak jest ze mną?

— Bo jesteś jej tatą i po prostu uwielbia cię w innych rzeczach?  — zaryzykował Louis. 

— Jakich niby?  — Zerknął na niego, wjeżdżając w ich uliczkę.

— Zawsze się uśmiecha na twój widok.  — Szatyn spojrzał na niego z czułością.  — Jak tylko cię widzi, to macha rączkami i nóżkami, żebyś ją wziął. I to u ciebie na rękach najwięcej gaworzy! 

— Myślisz?  — powiedział niepewnie.  — Czasami... czasami mam wrażenie, że nie do końca mnie uznaje, bo kiedy się urodziła... więcej czasu spędzałem przy twoim boku  — wyznał, pociągając nosem.

— Kochanie…  — jęknął, przytulając go na tyle, na ile pozwalała na to przestrzeń samochodu i fakt, że Harry prowadził.  — Nie mów tak. Nasza córeczka cię kocha, nieważne co. Ja… wiem, że cały czas się obwiniasz i masz wyrzuty sumienia, że na początku nie potrafiłeś się nią w pełni cieszyć, ale… myślisz, że ja byłbym lepszy, gdyby coś ci się stało..? Nasza dziewczynka na pewno to rozumie i cię kocha, musisz po prostu zacząć zauważać te malutkie gesty, które dla niej znaczą cały świat, a nie tylko to, że jest grzeczniejsza przy mnie czy najwyraźniej Taylor. 

— Wiem...  — Siąknął nosem i zaparkował pod ich domem.  — Po prostu...  — Wzruszył ramionami.  — Żałuję, że nie potrafiłem się wtedy cieszyć i... myślę, że to po prostu kara?

— Skarbie, jaka kara?  — szepnął, odpinając pasy i gramoląc mu się na kolana. Zarzucił ramiona na jego szyję i pocałował go lekko.  — Ona cię kocha, przestań… 

— Mam taką nadzieję... - wymamrotał nieszczęśliwy, korzystając z zachęcających ramion kochanka i wtulając się w niego.  — Chciałbym być lepszym ojcem…

— Jesteś świetnym tatą, naprawdę. — Pocałował go w czubek głowy, tuląc do siebie.  — Najlepszym na świecie.

— Nie... - zaśmiał się.  — Nie wiem jeszcze wielu rzeczy... Ale dziękuję...  — Pocałował go.  — Chodźmy do naszej księżniczki…

— Pewnie śpi, ale jak tylko wstanie, to ją wycałujemy i wytulimy.  — Louis uśmiechnął się, głaszcząc go jeszcze po policzku, po czym całkiem zgrabnie wrócił na swoje miejsce i wysiadł z samochodu. Cieszył się w miarę płaskim brzuchem, kiedy jeszcze go miał. Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech. Zgarnął jeszcze ich zakupy z bagażnika, zanim dołączył do Louisa.

Kiedy weszli do domu, zastali Taylor, która właśnie poprawiała kocyk śpiącej Darcy w jej wózku. Blondynka uniosła na nich wzrok i się uśmiechnęła. 

—  Zabrałam ją na spacer po południu  — wyszeptała.  — Chyba dlatego śpi jak aniołek… 

— Och, dziękujemy ci... - powiedział nieco zaskoczony Harry i podszedł, by ucałować córeczkę w policzek.  — Hej, kochanie…

Ta mlasnęła przez sen i zawierciła się. Louis zachichotał, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. 

—  Kochanie, obudzisz ją… Chodź, weźmiemy wózek do kuchni i rozpakujemy zakupy. 

Styles zrobił smutną minę, ale podążył za nim posłusznie do kuchni, gdzie czekała już na nich Taylor.

—  Dzięki wielkie za dzisiaj, Tay.  — Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niej.  — Jak wolisz, żebyśmy ci płacili? Tygodniówki? Od ręki, na konto..? 

— Uhm...  — Dziewczyna się zawahała.  — Tygodniówki od ręki? Jeśli to w porządku!  — dodała natychmiast.   
— Nie ma sprawy.  — Harry się uśmiechnął.  —  Możemy się umówić na wypłaty w piątki albo soboty, jeśli zdarzy się, że zostaniesz z Darcy w weekend, hm?

— Zgoda.  — Wdzięcznie odwzajemniła jego uśmiech i sięgnęła po swoją torebkę.  — To co, ja będę się już zbierać? I Darcy jest przeuroczym dzieckiem  — dodała wesoło, idąc na korytarz, by ubrać swój płaszcz. 

— Ma to po tatusiu  — rzucił Louis, zaczynając wypakowywać warzywa z reklamówki. 

— Czaruś!  — prychnął ten, idąc za dziewczyną, by zamknąć drzwi.

— W końcu jakoś musiałem cię zdobyć  — zachichotał szatyn, wspinając się na blat, by odłożyć herbatę na półkę. 

— Uważaj! —  syknął Harry, gdy już wrócił, natychmiast podbiegając do niego, by go asekurować.  — Jesteś w ciąży!

— Przesadzasz, mamy jeszcze dobre pięć miesięcy, zanim zacznę tracić równowagę.  — Przewrócił oczami, pozwalając mu ściągnąć się z blatu.  — A poza tym to nie moja wina, że w tym domu wszystkie półki są jak dla ciebie!

— Ale upadek z takiej wysokości wciąż może być groźny dla dziecka!  — biadolił, tuląc go.

— Dobrze, nie będę się już wspinać  — westchnął, gładząc jego plecy, chociaż nie mógł być zły o tę słuszną obawę. W końcu z Darcy wszystko skomplikowało się z tego powodu…

— Pamiętaj, że jestem tu, żeby ci pomagać, skarbie  — powiedział łagodnie.  — Nie bój się mnie o coś prosić. W końcu... obaj zmajstrowaliśmy dziecko.

— Ja wiem.  — Uśmiechnął się, cmokając go w policzek.  — Po prostu chciałem schować herbatę. 

— Wiem, kochanie, że to nie było celowe. Ale i tak proszę cię, żebyś uważał, hm?

— W porządku, teraz pomyślę najpierw dwa razy  — obiecał, ściskając jego dłoń i pisnął, gdy rozległ się dzwonek do ich drzwi.  — Nasza chińszczyzna!

— Grzeczny chłopiec  —  roześmiał się, puszczając go, by ten mógł odebrać ich jedzenie i schował herbatę do szafki. Żeby nie kusiła.

Louis wrócił chwilę później z pachnącymi pudełkami, oblizując usta. Kiwnął do niego głową. 

—  Zjemy w salonie? Zaproponowałbym to wino, które mamy w lodówce, ale teraz tylko ty możesz z niego korzystać  — zachichotał. 

— Mogę zrobić nam herbaty  — zaproponował, szukając widelcy.

— Okej.  — Uśmiechnął się i zniknął w salonie po wzięciu od niego widelcy. 

Styles szybko zrobił im po kubku yorkshire i dołączył do niego na kanapie.    
— Umieram z głodu.  — Wziął od niego pudełko.

—  Ja też... - westchnął rozkosznie, układając nogi na jego kolanach i otwierając swoje pudełko.  — O boże… czy możemy wziąć ślub z tym żarciem..?  —  wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami. 

— Nie jesteśmy nawet po zaręczynach, a ty już mnie zdradzasz?  — spytał z udawanym wyrzutem, pakując sobie ryż do ust.

— Przecież pytam, czy  _ my  _ możemy  — zaznaczył i przyciągnął wózek z Darcy bliżej kanapy, chcąc mieć oko na śpiącą córkę. 

— Nie uznaję poligamii, skarbie.  — Posłał mu całusa.

— No trudno…  — westchnął, patrząc tęsknie na jedzenie. 

— Zawsze będziesz dla mnie najważniejszy  — wymamrotał, całując go w policzek ustami brudnymi od sosu.

— Ty dla mnie też, ale wycieraj usta, zanim mnie pocałujesz, proszę  — jęknął, sięgając po chusteczkę ze stołu. 

— Wcale nie muszę cię całować!  — burknął obrażony, zapychając się chińszczyzną. Zerkał na niego spod byka, przeżuwając.

— Chcę, żebyś mnie całował, tylko niekoniecznie jak jesz  — zaśmiał się i zagruchał do Darcy, która właśnie otwierała senne oczka.  — Cześć, kochanie, no kto to się obudził? 

Styles natychmiast odłożył obiad i podszedł do córki, biorąc ją na ręce.   
— Hej, skarbie…

Dziewczynka natychmiast uśmiechnęła się po dziecięcemu i zabulgotała, wtulając twarzyczkę w jego pierś. Louis zachichotał. 

—  Chyba jeszcze śpi… 

Harry uśmiechnął się urzeczony, głaszcząc jej plecki.   
— Zobacz, Lou, jaka jest spokojna!

—  Bo ma przy sobie tatusia. - Uśmiechnął się i odłożył swoje pudełko z jedzeniem, zbliżając się do bruneta, by pogłaskać palcem jej policzek.  — Hej, malutka, tęskniłaś, hm..? 

Dziewczynka mruknęła, obejmując rączką jego kciuk.

—  Boże, kocham ją  — jęknął Tomlinson, całując ją w brzuszek.  — Mamy najcudowniejsze dziecko na świecie…

— Mamy...  — przytaknął z zachwytem brunet, tuląc dziecko do siebie.

—  Usiądź tutaj, też chcę się poprzytulać  — zamarudził Louis, ciągnąc go z powrotem na kanapę. Harry opadł z nią z chichotem, kiedy Darcy zabulgotała coś po swojemu.

—  No cio nam chciałaś powiedzieć?  — zagruchał szatyn, wtulając się w ramię swojego chłopaka i cmoknął córeczkę w nosek, łaskocząc ją palcem. Oczy zaświeciły mu się z zachwytu, gdy dziewczynka też zachichotała, kręcąc się pod jego palcem. 

— Czym sobie na nią zasłużyliśmy?  — jęknął Harry, bliski płaczu.

— Nie wiem, ale nie zamierzam narzekać ani jej oddawać.  — Tomlinson westchnął szczęśliwie i zaczął bawić się jej małą rączką.  — I będziemy mieć kolejny, mały cud natury… 

— Och, Lou!  — jęknął.  — Dałeś mi najwspanialszą istotkę na świecie! Chciałbym, żebyś był w permanentnej ciąży!

— Nawet nieźle ci to wychodzi.  — Uderzył go żartobliwie w ramię. 

— Sam chciałeś mieć sporą rodzinę!  — zarzucił mu, patrząc na córkę z rozczuleniem.  — Czyż nie jest piękna? Zobacz, jakie ma malutkie rączki!

— I chcę, po prostu tęsknię za moim starym rozmiarem  — zachichotał, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.  — Jest najpiękniejsza, nieźle ją zmajstrowaliśmy, hm? 

— Dla mnie jesteś piękny w każdym rozmiarze...  — powiedział, cmokając go i przytulając Darcy, która pokręciła zabawnie noskiem i wtuliła się w jego pierś.

— I ty myślałeś, że cię nie kocha  — zachichotał Louis, bawiąc się króciutkimi włoskami ich córki. 

— Tak myślałem...  — Pokręcił głową.  —  Ale już tak nie myślę.  — Popatrzył na Louisa z błyszczącymi oczyma.

— I bardzo dobrze...  — mruknął, całując go w usta. 

Harry westchnął, opierając policzek o głowę kochanka i przymykając oczy. Tak mogłoby wyglądać całe jego życie.   
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Zgodnie z obietnicą następnego dnia zaprosili przyjaciół, którzy siedzieli właśnie w salonie, pojadając słone przekąski, grając w gry i czekając na pizzę. Niall zagadywał Darcy, a Styles stał przy kuchennym stole, wpatrując się w herbaty i nie mogąc zmusić do powrotu do salonu.

Po chwili pojawił się tam roześmiany Louis, pokazujący za sobą Calumowi obraźliwy gest. Sięgnął do lodówki po colę, ale zatrzymał się, widząc swojego chłopaka.    
— Kochanie..?  — zapytał nieco zmartwiony, podchodząc do niego i umieszczając dłoń w dole jego pleców.

— Boję się  — oznajmił.  —  Wiem, że to nasi przyjaciele, ale nie wiem, jak zareagują…

— A jak mają zareagować?  — Przytulił się do niego od tyłu.  — Przecież to  _ my _ będziemy wychowywać nasze dzieci, a nie oni. To nasza radość, ale i  _ nasze _ obowiązki. Dla nich nie zmieni się dużo, poza tym, że możemy mieć mniej czasu, a Niall i Sam będą zostawać czasem z dwójką dzieci, a nie jednym. A tu akurat nie sądzę, żeby im to bardzo przeszkadzało. 

— Wiem, że to  _ nasza _ odpowiedzialność, ale nie chcę, żeby dziwnie na nas patrzyli. Że jesteśmy lekkomyślni, mając drugie dziecko, skoro nawet nie odchowaliśmy pierwszego…

— Harry…  — Szatyn zmarszczył brwi i westchnął.  — Przykro mi to mówić, ale to w takich momentach poznaje się prawdziwych przyjaciół. Tak jak z Ollym, kiedy wyzwał nas od bogatych dzieciaków, którym podtyka się wszystko pod nos, gdy dowiedział się, że rodzina zafundowała nam dom. Jeśli są naszymi przyjaciółmi, to nie będą  _ dziwnie na nas patrzeć _ , tylko nawet jeśli będą mieć jakieś obawy, to z nami o tym szczerze porozmawiają, a gdy upewnią się, że to to, czego chcemy, to będą nas po prostu wspierać w tym wszystkim. 

— Masz rację...  — Posłał mu słaby uśmiech, dotykając jego dłoni. — Po prostu... kocham ich i nie chciałbym ich tracić?...

— I nie stracisz.  — Pocałował go w kark.  —  Jestem pewien, że oni też nas kochają i staną za nami murem. W końcu… Chris już wie i cię wspiera, prawda..? 

— Mmm... masz rację.  — Uśmiechnął się.  — Nie będzie tak źle. Pomożesz mi?  — Wskazał na szklanki.

— Pewnie.  — Po stanięciu na palcach cmoknął go w usta, po czym ułożył połowę herbat na tacce wraz z cukrem i zaniósł je do salonu. Harry zgarnął drugą połowę i ruszył z nimi do pomieszczenia, gdzie siedzieli ich roześmiani przyjaciele. Leigh-Anne właśnie wiązała różową kokardkę na głowie Darcy, a Zayn czekał z aparatem. 

—  Następnym razem przynosimy jej pełno różowych ciuszków  — zdecydował Niall, robiąc do niej śmieszne miny za plecami mulata, żeby uśmiechnęła się do zdjęcia. 

— Ona ma już wystarczająco dużo ciuszków!  — jęknął brunet, ale uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową. Cieszył się, że brali pod uwagę ich córkę, a nie zajęli się graniem.

— To będzie miała więcej.  — Sam wzruszyła ramionami i zachichotała, gdy Malik cofnął się do tyłu, żeby zrobić lepsze ujęcie, ale wpadł na jej chłopaka i prawie się wywrócił, po czym zaczęli się przepychać. 

— Ja też chcę, daj mi ją  — zamarudził Liam, sięgając do Leigh po dziecko. 

— Nie!  — Przytuliła ją obronnie do piersi.  — To moja kolej! 

— … czy wy właśnie ustawiliście sobie kolejkę do naszej córki?  — Louis zmrużył na nich oczy, rozstawiając herbaty, a ci zachichotali nerwowo. 

— Bo macie tylko jedno dziecko, a nas jest dziesięcioro!  — westchnął Michael. 

— Już niedługo...  — chlapnął Harry, a Sam zmrużyła na niego oczy.   
— Już niedługo co?  — zapytała. Chris natychmiast wetknął nos w przypadkową książkę, trzymając ją do góry nogami, a Tomlinson rozszerzył oczy, co nie uszło uwadze Caluma. 

—  Planujecie kolejne dziecko..?  — Spojrzał między jednym a drugim. 

— Erm...  — Brunet odetchnął i ułożył dłonie na brzuchu kochanka.  — Lou już  _ jest _ w ciąży…

Zapadła chwilowa cisza, którą przerwał pisk Crystal. 

—  Wiedziałam!  — Wytknęła palcem Zayna.  — Wisisz mi pięć funtów. 

— To nie fair, jak miałem przewidzieć, że Tommo zaciąży już trzy miesiące po?  — obronił się i spojrzał z niepokojem na Nialla, który osunął się na kanapę.  — Czy on zemdlał..? 

— Zayn dawał wam pół roku, Crystal trzy miesiące, a reszta rok  — wyjaśnił Chris.  — Obstawialiśmy zakłady miesiąc temu. 

— Co?  — pisnął Harry, kręcąc głową. - Czemu w ogóle się o to zakładaliście?!

Louis westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i wtulił się w niego. 

—  Bo widzieliśmy, jak zwariowaliście na punkcie Darcy i wiedzieliśmy, że wkrótce zapragniecie drugiego dziecka.  — Ed uśmiechnął się do nich przepraszająco i poklepał Irlandczyka po policzku.  — Stary, żyjesz..? 

— Nie wiem, jakby zareagował, jakby to on miał zostać ojcem —  zachichotał Calum. 

— Ja mam przez nich coraz większą ochotę i mnie to przeraża!  — jęknął Hemsworth.

— To nic strasznego!  — powiedział natychmiast Harry.  — Mamy siebie, tak?

— Słyszeliście? To zasługuje na grupowy uścisk!  — Leigh klasnęła w dłonie i wszyscy zbili się w grupkę, niemal zgniatając śmiejącego się przez łzy Louisa. Darcy burknęła niezadowolona i zaczęła wiercić się w ramionach Pinnock, chcąc iść już do swoich rodziców. 

— Och, chodź, kochanie, już, tylko nie płacz!  — Harry odebrał od dziewczyny swoją córkę i zaczął kołysać ją delikatnie oraz mówić coś do niej. Dziewczynka powoli się uspokajała.   
— Jest wspaniałym ojcem  — powiedziała z westchnieniem Sam.

— No jest.  — Tomlinson uśmiechnął się rozczulony i zagonił resztę z powrotem do chipsów i gier.  — Chociaż sam w siebie wątpi… 

— Pewnie ta wiadomość o drugim dziecku trochę go przygniotła?  — spytała domyślnie.  — Harry to trochę taki panikarz, nie sądzisz?

— Trochę bardzo  — zachichotał, puszczając jej oczko.  — Tylko mu tego nie mów. Stara się być głową rodziny aż za bardzo, nakłada sam na siebie za dużą presję i czasem ma ataki paniki… ale ja tu jestem, żeby go uspokajać. Chociaż… chociaż wiadomość o kolejnym dziecku na początku przygniotła bardziej mnie, jeśli mam być szczery… 

— Naprawdę?  — Rozszerzyła oczy.  — Zawsze chcieliście dużej rodziny, co się stało?  — spytała cicho, patrząc, jak jej chłopak rzuca chrupkami w Liama, który usiłował złapać je w locie ustami. Pokręciła głową.

— Tak, Sam, ale… minęły tylko trzy miesiące od porodu; porodu, który był traumatyczny…  — Skrzywił się, wtulając w jej ramię.  — I ostatnio ciągle się kłóciliśmy, do tego musieliśmy zatrudnić opiekunkę, o którą też się zresztą kłóciliśmy, i już mamy dla siebie mało czasu, a ja teraz idę dodatkowo na staż i… Bałem się, że to zły moment na kolejne dziecko, po prostu. 

— Nie, Lou...  — Uśmiechnęła się i ścisnęła jego przedramię.  — Kolejne dziecko jeszcze bardziej was zbliży. Nie bój się.

— Teraz wiem; zresztą to nie tak, że mógłbym usunąć albo oddać swoje dziecko.  — Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, kładąc dłoń na brzuchu.  — To był tylko moment załamania na początku, to było straszne… Harry myślał nawet, że nie chcę mieć z nim tego dziecka… 

— Naprawdę?  — Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.  — Musiał być przerażony, skoro wymyślił takie bzdury... Ale już wszystko między wami okej?  — upewniła się.

— Mhm, on nawet powiedział, że może to między nami to nie jest to, też byłem przerażony, nawet zdrapałem sobie ręce aż do krwi…  — zaśmiał się niewesoło, obejmując się własnymi ramionami.  — Ale już jest okej, chyba przestaliśmy panikować… 

— Och, Lou!  — jęknęła smutno, obejmując go ramionami.

— Nie zawsze jest łatwo i różowo.  — Wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się słabo.  — Ale i tak nie mógłbym z niego zrezygnować, za bardzo go kocham. 

— On też.  — Uśmiechnęła się i przeczesała mu grzywkę.  — A teraz chodź, panie mamo, założę się, że pokonam cię w Crasha!

— Chciałabyś!  — prychnął.  —  Nikt nie wygra z Tommo! 

— Zakład?  — zachichotała.

— O co?  — Zmrużył na nią oczy. 

— Hm...  — zamyśliła się.  — Jeśli wygram, chcę być matką chrzestną dla tego malucha…  — Dotknęła jego brzucha.

— Zgoda.  — Louis uśmiechnął się nieco rozczulony, nie mówiąc jej, że i tak zostanie nią niezależnie od zakładu.  — A co ja będę mieć z wygranej? 

— Możesz wybrać  — zezwoliła łaskawie, chwytając kontroler.

— Hmm… - zastanowił się, biorąc od niej drugi, po czym uśmiechnął się cwanie.  — Wtedy wkręcasz Nialla, że jesteś w ciąży. 

— Przecież on tego nie przeżyje!  — parsknęła, uruchamiając grę.

— No proszę!  — jęknął, śmiejąc się.  — Wszyscy jesteśmy ciekawi, jak by zareagował…  

— Pewnie by spanikował. — Wzruszyła ramionami.  — Ale naprawdę sądzisz, że wygrasz?  — Uniosła brwi.

— No ba!  — prychnął, uruchamiając grę.  — To, że jestem w ciąży, nie znaczy, że mam słabszy refleks!

— Nie ma mowy  — powiedziała zaciekle.   
Ich mała rywalizacja przyciągnęła resztę, która zaczęła ich dopingować.

— Dawaj, Tommo, jeszcze trochę!  — krzyknął Niall, zarabiając oburzone spojrzenie od swojej dziewczyny. 

— Ty gnomie!  — Szturchnęła go w ramię, rozpraszając się na kilkanaście sekund.

Louis wykorzystał je bezwzględnie z zadowolonym uśmiechem. 

— O nie, nie ma mowy, nie wygrasz, Tommo!  —  pisnęła, próbując odrobić straty.

— Przykro mi, Samantha, twój chłopak cię zdradził  — zachichotał szatyn, nie spuszczając oka z ekranu ani na chwilę.

— Właśnie widzę  — mruknęła, gdy okazało się, że Tomlinson wygrał.  — Śpisz na kanapie, Horan!

— Co?! Czemu?!  — jęknął, gdy Chris i Ed zaczęli się z niego śmiać.  — Nikt ci nie kazał mnie bić! 

— Nikt ci nie kazał kibicować nie temu, komu trzeba!  — prychnęła.  — Nie gadam ze zdrajcami!

— Chyba jednak musisz  — szepnął jej na ucho Tomlinson.  — Zakład… 

Ta spojrzała na niego spod byka.   
— Nie powiem mu  _ teraz _ . Domyśli się…

—  Niall..?  — prychnął.  — Nie domyśliłby się nawet, jakbym dał ci teraz swój pozytywny test… 

— Dobry pomysł.  — Zerknęła na swojego chłopaka kłócącego się z Chrisem i Edem.  — Przyda mu się nauczka…

— Daj mi chwilę.  — Louis się wyszczerzył i poszedł na górę. Ta pokręciła głową. Niall ją zabije…

Szatyn wrócił chwilę później, dyskretnie podając jej pudełko. 

— Do zwrotu, Harry je chyba zbiera  —  zachichotał. 

— Dzięki  — westchnęła.  — Nini?  — spytała przymilnie.

— Hm?  — Odwrócił głowę w jej stronę, przerywając swoją rozmowę z przyjaciółmi. 

— Erm, bo ja...  — Rozejrzała się.  — Korzystając z okazji, że są tu nasi przyjaciele... - Pokazała mu test.

Blondyn wziął od niej patyczek i spojrzał na niego w niezrozumieniu, a Chris jęknął. 

— Nie! Żartujecie sobie teraz, prawda? Teraz jeszcze wy? 

— Ale że…  — Horan uniósł wzrok i rozejrzał się po innych  — będę tatą..? 

— Uhm, tak?  — powiedziała niepewnie.  — Ty... cieszysz się?

— Ja…  — Przełknął ślinę i uśmiechnął się łzawo.  — Oczywiście, że się cieszę!  — Przysunął się do niej i przytulił ją, a Louis skulił się w sobie, wiedząc, że zabije ich dwójkę, jak tylko dowie się, że wkręcili go przy wszystkich. 

— Ale tak... naprawdę, naprawdę?  — dopytała, już czując wyrzuty sumienia.   
— Lou?  — Harry zmarszczył brwi.

Szatyn podskoczył zaskoczony i uśmiechnął się do niego nerwowo, dla bezpieczeństwa przesiadając się obok niego i Darcy. 

—  Co tam, kochanie?  — Chwycił dłońmi jego ramię, unikając wzrokiem spojrzenia Sam. 

— Tak naprawdę, naprawdę  — zachichotał Niall, cmokając ją w czoło.  — Uwielbiam dzieci, a teraz będę mieć własne! A zresztą Harry i Lou pokazali, że mimo studiów się da.

— Czy ty masz z tym coś wspólnego?  — zapytał Harry spokojnym głosem, chociaż niemal sztyletował kochanka wzrokiem. 

— Co, myślisz, że zapłodniłem Sam?  — zachichotał sztucznie. 

— Nie miałbyś kiedy  — prychnął.  — Ale to całe  _ oświadczenie _ zapadło zaraz po tym, jak przegrała, a zresztą brzmi... sztucznie?  — Zamyślił się.  — Więc pytam, czy miałeś z tym coś wspólnego.

— Ja… mogłem jej dać swój test, żeby sprawdzić, jak Nialler zareaguje…  — przyznał, przygryzając wargę i spuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana. 

— Lou!  — jęknął, patrząc na niego niedowierzająco.  — Nie zrobiłeś tego!

— Bo ja… myślałem, że on spanikuje, zacznie histeryzować albo zemdleje i później się ucieszy, jak ona powie mu, że to tylko żart, i będziemy się wszyscy z tego śmiać!  — wyrzucił z siebie, patrząc w końcu na niego, a jego dolna warga się trzęsła.  — A teraz zrobimy mu tylko przykrość… Ja nie chciałem… 

— Chyba jednak przekonał się do idei bycia ojcem...  — powiedział, patrząc na jego uśmiech.  — Dobra, trzeba to odkręcić  — zadecydował.  — Nialler!  — zwrócił jego uwagę.  — I jakie to uczucie?

— Cudowne!  — rozanielił się Irlandczyk.  — Teraz cię rozumiem! Jakbym… jakbym musiał otoczyć Sam i dziecko opieką, i być dla nich oparciem… 

Louis wstał jak poparzony i pociągnął Sam za dłoń. 

—  Ja… pokażę jej moją maść na rozstępy, żeby wiedziała, jaką kupić!  — wymyślił i wyciągnął ją na korytarz, kładąc dłonie na jej ramionach.  — Dobra, Sam, mam rozwiązanie, żeby go nie rozczarować. Po prostu mu nie powiesz, nie będziesz się teraz zabezpieczać i zajdziesz w ciążę!  — oświadczył zadowolony z siebie. 

— Serio?  — Skrzywiła się, patrząc na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  — Więc mam przez cały czas kłamać? Świetny plan, gratuluję!

— Nie  _ kłamać _ , nie powiedziałaś mu przecież, który to tydzień.  — Przygryzł wargę.  — Może nie zauważy, że minie ponad dziewięć miesięcy…  — westchnął, widząc jej minę.  — Okej, zły pomysł. Nie możemy mu ściemniać, bo nam nie wybaczy… 

— Cóż, powiem mu   — westchnęła ciężko.  — Może mnie nie znienawidzi...  — Odwróciła się na pięcie i wróciła do salonu, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na twarz Irlandczyka, by zauważyła, że ten już wiedział.   
— Świetny żart, Sam!  — Jego złamany ton głosu tylko ją w tym upewnił.   
— Nini, ja...   
— Daruj sobie —  powiedział, narzucając na siebie kurtkę. — Wracam do domu.  _ Sam _ .  —  Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym kliknięciem, zostawiając wszystkich oszołomionych.

Louis przyłożył dłoń do ust, a z jego oczu poleciały łzy. 

—  Sam, przepraszam…  — wykrztusił. 

— To nie twoja wina…  — Pokręciła głową i pociągnęła nosem.  — Mogłam się przecież nie zgodzić... Uhm, daj mi chwilę, tak?  — poprosiła, zanim zamknęła się w łazience. Harry westchnął, opadając na kanapę. Atmosfera była tak gęsta, że można było kroić ją nożem, nikt się nie odzywał. Szatyn tylko zaszlochał i pobiegł na górę, nie mogąc znieść tych wszystkich spojrzeń. Był beznadziejny, zranił i Nialla, i Sam, a to oni byli dla nich zawsze największym wsparciem… 

Brunet wstał z kanapy, wsuwając dłoń do tylnych kieszeni dżinsów.   
— Cóż, myślę, że na tym zakończymy nasze spotkanie  — stwierdził tylko i udał się za Louisem, odkładając najpierw córkę do jej łóżeczka.   
Znalazł swojego chłopaka skulonego na łóżku i płaczącego. Ułożył się obok niego i przyciągnął go do siebie, pozwalając mu się wypłakać. Szatyn zacisnął desperacko dłonie z tyłu jego bluzki, krztusząc się łzami. Cieszył się, że chociaż Harry był tutaj dla niego, niezależnie od tego, jaką głupotę zrobił. 

— Już ciii, spokojnie...  — wyszeptał w jego włosy, składając tam pocałunek.

— A jak oni się przez to rozstaną?  — wydusił z twarzą w jego piersi. 

— Nie sądzę, przejdzie mu... A nawet jeśli...  — dodał po chwili milczenia.  — To widocznie nie kochali się wystarczająco mocno i w końcu by się rozstali…

— Ale to i tak moja wina  — chlipnął.  — Jestem taki głupi… 

— Nie martw się na zapas, Lou.  — Potarł jego plecy uspokajająco.  — To nawet nie do końca twoja wina…

— Ale…  — Szatyn pociągnął nosem i nagle uniósł zaalarmowany wzrok.  — Gdzie jest Darcy? 

— Jest w swoim łóżeczku  — uspokoił go.

— Przyniesiesz ją?  — poprosił Tomlinson, ocierając oczy.  — Chcę z nią dzisiaj spać. A ja… pójdę sprawdzić, co z Sam… 

— Jasne.  — Pocałował go w skroń, zwlekając się z łóżka.  — Będziemy czekać.

Louis pokiwał głową i zszedł na dół, obejmując się własnymi ramionami. Odetchnął głęboko i zapukał w drzwi łazienki. 

—  Sammy..?  — Jego głos się załamał. Nie chciał tracić swojej przyjaciółki. 

— Tak?  — dobiegło zza drzwi po długiej chwili ciszy.

— Jak… jak się trzymasz?  — wyszeptał. 

— W porządku.  — Pociągnęła nosem.  — O rany, chcecie już iść spać, prawda? Przepraszam, daj mi chwilę, już się zbieram…

— Przestań, możesz zostać tak długo, jak tylko chcesz, pościelę ci w pokoju gościnnym  —  powiedział, czekając, aż otworzy drzwi.  — Chyba, że… że nie chcesz mnie teraz widzieć, to też w porządku…  — W jego oczach zakręciły się łzy. 

Klucz przekręcił się w zamku i po chwili drzwi się otworzyły.   
—  Co ty opowiadasz, Lou?  — spytała, przytulając się do niego.

—  Bo to moja wina  — wymamrotał, obejmując ją i wtulając twarz w jej włosy.  — Przepraszam… 

— Nie przepraszaj, to nie twoja wina...  — wyszeptała mokrym głosem.  — Mogłam się przecież nie zgodzić.

— Ale ja naciskałem i jestem idiotą  — jęknął.  — Zostaniesz z nami? Będziemy obżerać się słodyczami, oglądać smutne filmy i płakać. A jak Niall ochłonie, to z nim pogadam… 

— Dziękuję...  — Uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.  — Naprawdę bym chciała, ale muszę wyjść z psem, nie sądzę, żeby Ni...  —  przełknęła.  — Pewnie nawet nie pamięta…

— Możesz ją do nas przywieźć  — zaproponował Louis, głaszcząc ją po włosach.  — A dzisiaj możemy napisać do Crystal, żeby z nią wyszła, hm? 

— Jeśli ma klucz...  — westchnęła.  — Nawet nie wiem, czy Niall wrócił  — jęknęła.

— Zależy ci na nim, hm?  — Uśmiechnął się.  — Poprosimy Harry'ego, żeby do niego zadzwonił, skoro się tak martwisz. Ode mnie… ode mnie też pewnie nie odbierze… 

— Inaczej bym z nim nie była, prawda?  — westchnęła.  — Dziękuję, Lou…

— Nie masz za co, tak naprawdę powinienem za to oberwać…  — Skrzywił się i objął ją ramieniem w pasie, prowadząc ją na górę.  — Chodź, przygotuję ci łóżko… 

— Tomlinson, to zabrzmiało dwuznacznie!  — zachichotała.  — Styles wyprułby mi flaki…

— Wcale nie zabrzmiało dwuznacznie!  — Dźgnął ją palcem w bok.  — Nie powiedziałem: “chodź do łóżka”, tylko, że ci je przygotuję. A Harry jest śmieszny ze swoją zazdrością  — zachichotał. 

— Czepiasz się słówek, było o łóżku? Było, liczy się przekaz!  — Uśmiechnęła się.  — I dobrze, że jest zazdrosny, to znaczy, że cię kocha...  — dodała smutnym tonem.

— Sam, Niall też cię kocha…  — szepnął, otwierając dla niej drzwi pokoju gościnnego.  — Po prostu poczuł się zraniony, że żartowałaś sobie z niego w takiej kwestii, i to przy wszystkich… ale teraz przynajmniej wiesz, że chce być ojcem, nawet teraz.  — Posłał jej słaby uśmiech.  — Po prostu daj mu czas.  

— Lou, sama jestem zaskoczona... Kiedy ostatnio próbowałam z nim rozmawiać na ten temat, to stwierdził, że nie jest gotowy, był wściekły, pokłóciliśmy się, a teraz... był autentycznie szczęśliwy…  — westchnęła.  — Daj, pomogę ci, w końcu jesteś w ciąży i nie możesz się przemęczać!

— Czym? Obleczeniem kołdry w poszewkę?  — prychnął.  — I wiesz, każdy ma swoje zachowania i charakter. Harry’emu trzeba mówić dosadnie i dobitnie, i najlepiej po kilka razy, żeby coś zrozumiał, a Nialla widocznie trzeba postawić przed faktem dokonanym..? 

— Otóż to!  — burknęła.  — I wiesz, że nie lubię podejmować decyzji…

— Wiem…  — Potarł jej ramię.  — Ale może to wyjdzie wam na dobre..? On zrozumie, czego chce, zatęsknicie za sobą i może uda wam się wskoczyć na ten bardziej poważniejszy etap związku, jak już się pogodzicie..? 

— A jak ta wstrętna Hailee się wokół niego zakręci?  — jęknęła, siadając na niepościelonym łóżku.  — Łazi za nim od początku roku. Suka  — mruknęła.

— Sam, Nialler nie jest taki.  — Położył się na pościelonym łóżku i poklepał miejsce obok siebie.  — Może się wokół niego kręcić, ale jak przyjdzie co do czego, to da jej do zrozumienia, że wcale nie jest singlem. 

— Wiem, że nie jest, ale do tej pory był w związku, a teraz...  — Wtuliła się w niego, nie kończąc.  — A co, jeśli jednak, Lou?

— Sam, to, że jest na ciebie zły, to nie znaczy, że z tobą zerwał.  — Pogłaskał ją po głowie. 

— Tak sądzisz?...  — upewniła się.

— Jasne.  — Przytulił ją.  — Kocha cię, zobaczysz. 

— Chciałabym...  — westchnęła.  — Dzięki Lou, a teraz wracaj do Hazzy, pogadamy rano, hm? Pamiętaj, że obiecałeś mi lody!

— I kto tu teraz wali dwuznacznymi tekstami?  — zachichotał i wyskoczył z łóżka, prawie dostając butem przed zamknięciem drzwi. 

Kiedy w końcu dotarł do sypialni, Harry głaskał policzek ich córki.   
— Co z nią?  — spytał.

—  Zostaje u nas trochę. Nie masz nic przeciwko?  — upewnił się, wchodząc na łóżko i całując go. 

— Oczywiście, że nie.  — Uśmiechnął się czule i poprawił Darcy w ramionach.  — Próbowałeś skontaktować się z Niallem?

— Nie sądzę, żeby ode mnie odebrał…  — posmutniał, sięgając do główki ich córki, by ją pogłaskać.  — A ty..? Mógłbyś do niego zadzwonić..? 

— Uhm, mam telefon w spodniach.  — Skrzywił się.

— Harry…  — Spojrzał na niego oczami szczeniaczka.  — Nie wiemy nawet, czy wrócił do domu…

— Sam cię nasłała?  — zamarudził, ale przekazał mu córkę.

— Sam się o niego martwię.  — Rzucił mu złe spojrzenie i zagruchał do sennej Darcy.  — No już, malutka, zaraz pójdziemy spać.  — Pocałował ją w czółko. 

Harry nic już nie powiedział, tylko wydobył z kieszeni dżinsów telefon i zadzwonił do przyjaciela.

— _Halo?_ — ten na szczęście odebrał. 

— Cześć, Nialler!  — ucieszył się.  — Gdzie jesteś? Martwimy się o ciebie…

— _Na stacji benzynowej_ — mruknął niewesoło. — _Możesz powiedzieć wspaniałej dwójce, że wziąłem ze sobą Hachi, kupiłem whisky i wracam do domu. Cześć._

— Och... w porządku...  — westchnął. Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale ten się już rozłączył.

— I jak?  — Louis spojrzał na niego niecierpliwie. 

— Kupował właśnie alkohol i miał wracać do domu.  — Odłożył telefon i wrócił do łóżka.  — Ale nie może być tak źle, wziął ze sobą jej psa.

— Jest zły, ale to wciąż Niall.  — Przygryzł wargę i przyległ do niego, gdy tylko ten położył się obok.  — Woli utopić smutki w domu niż iść na jakąś imprezę i zrobić nie wiadomo co… 

— Pewnie rano będzie nieprzytomny…  — powiedział, przypominając sobie ich rozmowę.  — Kupował butelkę whisky.

— Pewnie tak…  —  Objął go nogami i przyciągnął bliżej siebie.  — Idziemy spać..?

— Mmm...  — Ułożył się wygodnie.  — Uważaj na Darcy  — szepnął.

— Przecież jestem jej mamą, zawsze uważam na naszą kruszynkę.  — Przewrócił oczami, ale poprawił malutką między nimi i objął ją ramionami. Darcy uśmiechnęła się jeszcze śpiąco do taty i chwyciła jego loka w malutką piąstkę, po czym przymknęła oczka. Harry niemal rozpłynął się, rozczulony.   
— Dobranoc, moje skarby  — wymamrotał.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego i wychylił nieco, by obdarzyć go powolnym, czułym pocałunkiem, po czym kiwnął głową, by ten zgasił światło. Styles posłał mu niezadowolone spojrzenie, ale posłusznie wstał, by je zgasić. Kilka minut później wszyscy już spali.   
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Rano powitała ich zmęczona Sam, robiąca w kuchni śniadanie. Na blacie stały dwa kubki po kawie.

— Spałaś w ogóle? — zmartwił się Tomlinson, podchodząc do lodówki z Darcy na rękach, by przygotować jej mleko. Oni sami byli wyspani jak nigdy, bo albo ich córeczka przespała całą noc, albo po prostu po przebudzeniu nie wszczęła alarmu, mając ich cały czas obok siebie. 

— Wzruszenie ramion nie jest odpowiedzią, Sam — pouczył brunet.   
— Martwiłam się, tak?   
— Nialler był z Hachi, wrócił do domu z butelką whisky. Założę się, że męczy go teraz ogromny kac.   
— Pewnie tak... — westchnęła, obserwując Louisa, który sprawnie poruszał się po kuchni z dzieckiem na rękach.

— Będzie dobrze, Sam. — Szatyn posłał jej uśmiech i kapnął mlekiem na swój nadgarstek, by sprawdzić jego temperaturę. 

— Mmm... obiecałeś mi lody, pamiętasz?   
— Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? — Brunet zabawnie zmarszczył brwi, udając gniew.

— Sam, nie przy nim! — syknął Louis, po czym zachichotał, siadając z Darcy przy stole i zaczynając ją karmić. — Nakarmię ją, zjemy coś i możemy rozwalić się w salonie, hm? 

— Och, wydało się, przepraszam! — Zasłoniła usta dłonią, chichocząc. — Jak dla mnie super. Harry?   
— Mogę z wami posiedzieć — zgodził się.

— Czyli jesteśmy umówieni na lody. — Szatyn się wyszczerzył, nie spuszczając oka z jedzącej ze smakiem córki. 

— Na to wygląda... — Uśmiechnęła się i nałożyła sobie na talerz omlet. 

 

Godzinę później siedzieli już rozłożeni na kanapie w salonie, a Darcy bawiła się grzechotką na kolorowej macie na dywanie.

— Ja biorę czekoladowe — oświadczył Tomlinson, przechwytując pudełko. 

— Truskawkowe! — krzyknęła dziewczyna.   
— Jakiekolwiek zostały... — zachichotał Harry, biorąc pudełko waniliowych.

— Grzeczny Harry. — Louis poklepał go po głowie i wziął odrobinę swoich lodów na łyżeczkę, po czym kucnął przy Darcy i włożył jej ją do ust. Ta wzdrygnęła się od zimna, ale otworzyła szeroko oczy i zamachała rączkami, chcąc jeszcze. Zachichotał i pocałował ją w policzek. 

— Tyle, skarbie, jesteś jeszcze za malutka. 

Ta wykrzywiła usteczka, zwiastując nadchodzący płacz.   
— I zobacz, co narobiłeś... — westchnął Harry, biorąc córkę, by ją ukołysać.

— Przepraszam… — jęknął, choć było to bardziej do ich córki. — Księżniczka nie lubi, jak się jej czegoś odmawia… 

— Nie powinieneś w ogóle jej dawać spróbować, jeśli nie miałeś zamiaru jej karmić.   
— Hazza, dziecko powinno próbować wszystkiego — wtrąciła Sam. — I powinno też uczyć się radzić sobie z odmową.   
— I ty przeciwko mnie? — jęknął, tuląc Darcy.

— Jeśli tak bardzo nie podobają ci się moje metody wychowawcze, to mogę wrócić do mamy, nie ma problemu — prychnął Louis, wsadzając sobie w usta łyżeczkę lodów. 

— Nie o to mi chodziło! — jęknął. — Po prostu nie lubię jej niczego odmawiać…

— Możemy ją rozpieszczać, ale nie będziemy jej rozpuszczać — zaznaczył szatyn, jednak mimo wszystko dał jej jeszcze trochę lodów, tym razem waniliowych. 

— Więc byłoby lepiej nie dopuszczać do sytuacji, w których musimy jej odmówić? — zasugerował niepewnie.

— To jest niewykonalne. — Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi. — Nie włączysz jej bajek, bo zapragnie jednorożca? Albo nie poślesz do szkoły, bo zobaczy, jakie zabawki mają jej koleżanki i też będzie takie chciała? 

— Masz rację, Lou... — westchnął ciężko. — Po prostu chcę jej dać wszystko, co najlepsze…

— Ja wiem. — Louis uśmiechnął się czule i poczekał, aż szatyn usiądzie obok niego, po czym sięgnął do jego ramion, zaczynając delikatnie je masować. — I tak będzie, skarbie. Po prostu jest jeszcze za mała na lody. 

— Mmm... — Spojrzał na dziewczynkę, która chwyciła jego loki w dłoń. — W porządku, co oglądamy?

— Sam? — Obejrzał się na przyjaciółkę. —  _ Pamiętnik, Titanic _ czy coś weselszego..? 

— Coś weselszego? — poprosiła.

— Weselszego jak komedia romantyczna czy weselszego jak  _ Faceci w czerni?  _

— Może jakiś romcom? — spytała nieśmiało.

—  _ Notting Hill, Moje wielkie greckie wesele  _ czy  _ O północy w Paryżu _ ? — zapytał, przeglądając bibliotekę. 

— Hm,  _ Notting Hill _ nie widziałam... Wybierz ty?

— Ja widziałem wszystko — westchnął, włączając film z Julią Roberts. — Za dużo czasu z siostrą Harry'ego… 

— Dlaczego ja nie mogłam mieć siostry? — jęknęła cierpiętniczo.

— Z chęcią oddam ci jedną, mam cztery — parsknął, wracając do swoich lodów. 

— A weźmiesz mojego brata? — prychnęła, oblizując łyżeczkę.

— Deal. — Uśmiechnął się, przebijając z nią piątkę. — Zawsze chciałem mieć brata. 

— W końcu ktoś, z kim będzie można porozmawiać o kosmetykach! — ucieszyła się i przytuliła poduszkę.

— Lottie, byłaś dobrą siostrą. — Otarł wyimaginowaną łezkę. 

— Och, nie zabieram jej przecież na zawsze! — Klepnęła jego udo. — Raz na jakiś czas będę ją wypuszczać z piwnicy.

— Powodzenia. — Pokazał jej język. — Lotts prędzej rozwaliłaby ci dom niż dała się zamknąć. 

— To się jeszcze okaże! — prychnęła.

— Bo będę musiał to jeszcze raz przemyśleć. — Łypnął na nią. 

— Dokonałeś transakcji, zwrotów nie przyjmuję, sorry. — Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie masz dowodu płatności, transakcja nie może zostać zaakceptowana. — Dziabnął ją w bok. 

— Jak to nie mam dowodu?! Harry?   
— Przykro mi, oglądam, nic nie widziałem! — Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Ha! — Louis uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i zagruchał do Darcy. — Nie damy zamknąć ci cioci w piwnicy, prawda? 

— A ja to już nie jestem jej ciocią? — spytała obrażona. — Jasne, to Niall jest tym lepszym wujkiem, więc po prostu wymienicie ciocię na inną?

— Nie wymienimy, bo Darcy ma mnóstwo ciotek. — Pogłaskał dziewczynkę po głowie. — Tylko, że nasze siostry to te biologiczne, które będą tymi zwariowanymi ciociami, co to wpadają co jakiś czas, zostawiają masę prezentów, stroją ją i zabierają do kina czy zoo. A ty jesteś ciocią przyjaciółką rodziny i będzie cię miała praktycznie na co dzień — wyjaśnił. 

— Mam nadzieję... — westchnęła, mocniej obejmując poduszkę. Zerknęła na swój telefon.

— Daj mu czas. — Ścisnął jej dłoń. — W końcu zadzwoni… 

— ...A jak nie?...

— To ty zadzwonisz. 

— I co mu powiem? — jęknęła. —  _ Przepraszam _ ?

— Na dobry początek? — Spojrzał na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. — Sam, jeśli… jeśli kogoś kochasz, to wybaczasz mu nawet, jeśli cię zranił — szepnął, spoglądając na Harry'ego. — Nawet jeśli zrobił albo powiedział jakąś głupotę, albo robi to cały czas… Nie jesteśmy idealni. 

Styles uśmiechnął się i splótł z nim palce, a ich przyjaciółka spuściła wzrok.   
— Boję się, że on nie kocha mnie — powiedziała cichutko, bawiąc się palcami.

— Na pewno kocha, zobaczysz — pocieszył ją Louis, rozkładając dla niej ramię. — Chodź tutaj, będzie dobrze. 

Dziewczyna przytuliła się do Louisa, zarabiając ostrzegawcze spojrzenie od bruneta, ale nie przejęła się tym, zajęta filmem. Szatyn cmoknął ją w skroń i sam oparł głowę o ramię Harry'ego, skupiając się na Hugh Grancie. 

— Chyba rzeczywiście nie spała w nocy... — wymamrotał Harry jakiś czas później.

Tomlinson zerknął na dziewczynę w swoich objęciach i uśmiechnął się, zaczesując jej włosy za ucho. 

— Albo to, albo mam talent do usypiania nie tylko dzieci — zachichotał. 

— Przydatna umiejętność... — zachichotał Styles. — Obrabujmy bank, spróbujesz uśpić strażników.

— Mhm, podejdę do nich i ich utulę. — Przewrócił oczami. 

— Uważam, że to doskonały pomysł, padną rażeni ogromem twojej miłości — parsknął.

— Spadaj! — fuknął Louis i roześmiał się, wtulając twarz w jego szyję. 

— Z drugiej strony... mniej twojej miłości dla mnie i Darcy. — Udał, że się zastanawia. — Ciężki wybór…

— Dla was zawsze będę miał całe swoje serduszko — obiecał, głaskając go po policzku. — A z każdym kolejnym dzieckiem będzie tylko puchło z miłości, mama mówiła, że tak miała. 

— I wciąż będziesz nas kochał? — upewnił się nieco żałośnie.

— Hazza… — jęknął, przyciągając go do pocałunku. — Oczywiście, głupolu… Jesteście moim całym światem, nie waż się w to nigdy wątpić. 

— Wiem! — jęknął. — Po prostu masz tyle miłości dla naszych dzieci…

— To chyba dobrze? — Uśmiechnął się, cmokając go w kącik ust. — To już nigdy nie sprawi, że zepchnę cię na dalszy plan, obiecuję. 

— Przepraszam, że w ciebie wątpię... — mruknął cicho.

— W porządku — wymamrotał, wtulając się w jego szyję. — Chciałbym raz na zawsze rozwiać te wątpliwości, ale to chyba niemożliwe… 

— Myślę, że to przyjdzie z czasem — zapewnił, opierając głowę o jego ramię.

— Oby. — Cmoknął go w skroń i sięgnął do śpiącej córeczki. — Nie chciałbym, żebyś musiał ciągle rozmyślać, czy na pewno nie żałuję albo żebyś nie wątpił, że jesteś tak samo cudowny jak Darcy… 

— Na początku tak nie było, tylko później się trochę... popsuło. — Skrzywił się. — Daj mi trochę czasu — poprosił. — Zauważyłeś, że jest bardzo grzeczna?

— Mhm — przytaknął, przyglądając się dziewczynce w jego ramionach. — Chyba po prostu lubi mieć nas oboje obok… 

— Mała spryciula... — zachichotał.

— Ale cieszę się, że jest taka za nami. — Louis uśmiechnął się i podał jej swojego palca. — Obawiałem się, że jakbyśmy musieli wrócić z nią do rodziców do Donny, to traktowała by nas bardziej jak starsze rodzeństwo… 

— Dlaczego mielibyśmy wracać do Donny? — Spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

_ — Teraz  _ nie, myślałem tak na początku. — Szatyn wzruszył ramionami. — Harry, mieliśmy po 19 lat. Nie wiedziałem, czy damy sobie radę z samym opiekowaniem się dzieckiem, a co dopiero studiami i pracą do tego… i nie przypuszczałem, że będziemy mieć dom. W takiej sytuacji powrót byłby najbezpieczniejszą i najwygodniejszą opcją. 

— Czułbym się źle, zwalając na głowę naszym rodzicom — przyznał. — Dlatego tak bardzo chciałem sobie poradzić ze wszystkim…

Tomlinson zerknął na niego i uśmiechnął się. 

— I udało ci się… 

— Kosztem naszej relacji... — Skrzywił się.

— Harry, wciąż tu jesteśmy i nigdzie się nie wybieramy. — Louis zmarszczył brwi. — Ja kocham ciebie, ty kochasz mnie, więc dlaczego myślisz, że poświęciłeś naszą relację? Jasne, ostatnio ciągle się kłóciliśmy, ale Hazza, nie zawsze będzie różowo i to nie z naszej winy. Żyjemy ze sobą, to logiczne, że nie da się być dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę w super nastroju. 

— Wiem! Tylko po prostu... nie mieliśmy dla siebie czasu i to był właściwie pierwszy raz, bo nawet, gdy ty już zacząłeś studia, a ja zostałem w Donny, wciąż wisieliśmy na telefonach i pisaliśmy do siebie. — Z uśmiechem pokręcił głową do wspomnień. — A teraz nagle... byliśmy zbyt zmęczeni, żeby w ogóle ze sobą porozmawiać.

— Bo wciąż się w to wszystko dopiero wdrażamy — westchnął. — Jak sam powiedziałeś, potrzebujemy czasu. Żeby się tego wszystkiego nauczyć… jasne, zawsze robiliśmy wszystko razem i ze sobą żyliśmy, ale nie dorosłym życiem. Musimy się dopiero przystosować… 

— Byłem przerażony świadomością, że cię tracę i nie mogę nawet nic z tym zrobić — wyznał.

— Nie tracisz, kochanie… — Sięgnął do jego ust. — Obiecuję. Obiecuję, że nieważne, jak ciężko byłoby między nami, nigdy cię nie zostawię. 

— Nie. — Pokręcił głową. — Jeśli... jeśli byłbyś szczęśliwszy beze mnie... zrób to. Chcę twojego szczęścia, Lou…

W oczach Louisa zakręciły się łzy. 

— Przestań, głupku — wymamrotał. — Nie zostawię cię. Nie mów mi, co mam robić, bo doskonale wiem, że wcale nie mógłbym być bez ciebie szczęśliwy. Ale obiecuję, że pozwolę ci odejść, jeśli będziesz kiedyś tego chciał. — Otarł łzy. 

— Nigdy. Za bardzo cię kocham…

— Mam nadzieję — zaśmiał się przez łzy i pociągnął nosem, po czym sięgnął po ich córkę. — Znowu będę się ciągle rozklejał, jezu… 

— Jesteś w ciąży, ty możesz bezkarnie zwalać to na hormony! — powiedział, ocierając swoje łzy. — A ja?

— Jesteś moim Hazzą, lubisz tatusiować i być odpowiedzialnym, ale wciąż płaczesz ukradkiem przy bajkach Disneya — zachichotał, wtulając się w niego. — I takiego cię kocham… 

— Wcale nie płaczę przy bajkach Disne... — westchnął. — No dobra. Może trochę. Czasami…

— Za każdym razem, jak ginie gorylątko w  _ Tarzanie _ — Louis zaczął wyliczać na palcach — jak Piorun odnajduje swoją Panią, jak łapią Chapsa w  _ Zakochanym Kundlu 2  _ do schroniska, jak ginie narzeczony Mulan… a o Mufasie to już w ogóle nie mówię. 

— Na Mufasie też płaczesz — wytknął mu. — Poza tym, nic mi nie udowodnisz.

— Mam zdjęcia. — Pokazał mu język. 

— Co? — Harry spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. — Lou!

— Do własnego użytku! — obronił się. — Serce mi pęka, kiedykolwiek płaczesz, ale gdy robisz to z powodu bajek, to jednocześnie jest to tak urocze… 

— Uważaj, bo ci uwierzę! — obraził się.

— Wypadałoby; wiesz, zaufanie to podstawa związku. — Louis uniósł na niego brew.

— Ufałem, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego! — Łypnął na niego okiem.

— I nie zrobiłem! — nadąsał się. — A skoro ufa _ łeś _ , to będziesz spał dzisiaj sam. Wiesz, w razie czego, jakbym próbował się mimo twojego  _ zaufania  _ dobrać się do ciebie w moich majteczkach, czy coś. — Delikatnie odłożył Sam na drugi koniec kanapy i wstał, rzucając mu złe spojrzenie. 

— Majteczkach? — Jego oczy zabłyszczały, ale zaraz się opanował. — Świetnie, pościelę sobie w gościnnym. Darcy śpi ze mną — zastrzegł. 

— Mhm, powodzenia z usypianiem jej. — Posłał mu buziaka w powietrzu, idąc do kuchni. — Będę miał więcej miejsca… może wypróbuję tę zabawkę, którą ostatnio kupiłem… 

— Świetnie — powtórzył twardo. — Radź sobie sam.

— Okej — zanucił i po wzięciu z lodówki soku pomarańczowego poszedł na górę. 

Harry westchnął, pocierając skronie. Miał ochotę na kieliszek czystej, ale zamiast tego potrząsnął ramieniem śpiącej dziewczyny.   
— Sammy, wstajemy — powiedział łagodnie.   
— C.co? — wymamrotała, pocierając oczy. — Przepraszam, zasnęłam...   
— Nie szkodzi. Co ty na to, żeby wybrać się ze mną na spacer z Darcy? — Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.   
— Z przyjemnością.

  
  


Louis tymczasem rozmawiał przez Skype'a ze swoją mamą. 

— ... a teraz ja się tylko droczyłem, a on zabrał małą i wyszedł — jęknął płaczliwie. 

Kobieta po drugiej stronie westchnęła.    
— Pewnie zgrywałeś też księżniczkę, co?

— Ale mamo, ja taki już jestem! — Uderzył głową o ścianę, o którą się opierał. — Chodzi mi o to, że to była zwykła głupota i my nie wytrzymamy ze sobą psychicznie, jak on się będzie ciągle na mnie obrażał! Zwłaszcza teraz… — dodał cicho. 

— Zwłaszcza teraz? — powtórzyła kobieta. — Boo?

Szatyn westchnął i przełknął ślinę, przygryzając wargę. Spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana i zaczął bawić się rąbkiem koca. 

— Bo ja… jestem… znowu jestem w ciąży, mamo… — wydusił. 

— Kochanie, to wspaniała wiadomość! — oznajmiła po chwili ciszy kobieta. — Nie cieszysz się?

Tomlinson uniósł na nią swoje niebieskie oczy i uśmiechnął się. 

— Cieszę się! Oczywiście, że się cieszę. Po prostu… bałem się, że wszyscy będą nas mieli za idiotów, którzy robią dziecko trzy miesiące po tym poprzednim… a wciąż studiujemy, więc nie będzie łatwo. Już teraz musieliśmy zatrudnić opiekunkę dla samej Darcy i nie jest lekko z pieniędzmi, więc na pewno jak je urodzę, będę musiał od razu iść do pracy i… 

— Lou, nie ma mowy! — powiedziała ostro. — Musisz zająć się własnymi dziećmi. Serce mi pęka na myśl, że miałaby je wychowywać opiekunka... Jestem twoją matką i  _ chcę  _ ci pomóc, tak?

— Też chciałbym z nimi zostać — jęknął Louis, przykrywając się szczelniej kołdrą. — Ale Harry jest uparty… zgodził się na to, żebym drugi semestr dokończył online albo kursami weekendowymi tylko dlatego, że jestem w ciąży i nie chcemy tym razem ryzykować, że coś się stanie, a wcześniej nie chciał w ogóle o tym słyszeć. I upiera się, że musimy dać sobie radę sami, że nie możemy wam siedzieć na głowie… nie wiem, czy się zgodzi… 

— Porozmawiam z Anne, nie martw się — obiecała. — I z jednej strony cieszy mnie postawa Harry’ego, przyznam szczerze, że trochę się tego bałam — przyznała zawstydzona.

— Tego, że nie będzie odpowiedzialny..? — Zmarszczył brwi. 

— Tego, że wciąż będzie polegał na tobie, że ty wszystko załatwisz.

— Uhm, nie, zdecydowanie tak nie jest. — Posłał jej uśmiech. — Stał się prawdziwym facetem jeszcze przed narodzinami Darcy, czasem aż za bardzo pokazuje się to jego męskie ego — zachichotał.  

— I... myślisz, że to właśnie on? Mimo tego, że ciągle się kłócicie?

— Tak — przytaknął mimo głębokiego westchnienia. — Nie jestem pewien, czy ja jestem dla niego tą idealną osobą, ale on dla mnie tak. Kocham go od zawsze. Dlatego tak boli, gdy się kłócimy… 

— Musisz z nim o tym porozmawiać i obaj musicie się postarać — powiedziała. — Nie zaprzepaśćcie tego.

— Wiem — zgodził się i znowu spuścił wzrok, bawiąc się sznurkiem swoich dresów. — My… rozmawiamy dużo o naszych uczuciach i o tym, co nas boli, ale… i tak potem jest to samo — przyznał zawstydzony. — I… jak byliśmy teraz na wizycie kontrolnej u mojej ginekolog… Harry wziął od niej wizytówkę jakiejś psycholog, bo przyznałem mu, że trochę boję się porodu po ostatnim… myślisz, że taka psycholog potrafiłaby nam pomóc z tym i dodatkowo jeszcze z naszą relacją..? 

— Myślę, że to dobry pomysł — przyznała ostrożnie. — Widać, że Harry się o ciebie troszczy. I... hm, warto spróbować, tak?

— Jasne, że tak. — Uśmiechnął się. — Zacznę się martwić dopiero, jeśli po terapii wciąż będziemy się ciągle kłócić. 

— Rozmawialiście już na ten temat? — zapytała.

— Terapii? — upewnił się i pokręcił głową. — Jeszcze nie… 

— Daj mi znać jak pójdzie, w porządku? — Uśmiechnęła się. — A jak się czujesz?

— Jestem dopiero w pierwszym miesiącu, więc na razie jeszcze nic mnie nie dręczy, robię się tylko już trochę emocjonalny. — Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech. — A jak u was? Coś nowego? 

— U nas w porządku. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Jest trochę smutno bez was, ale dziewczynki dorastają i wiesz, coraz więcej różnych problemów…

— Pewnie się buntują, co? — zachichotał. — Choć to bardziej Fizzy, Lotts pewnie ciągnie na imprezy i do chłopaków, hm..? 

— Tak! — Skrzywiła się. — Co tydzień jest zakochana w kimś innym! — poskarżyła się. 

— Ten wiek — roześmiał się, patrząc na swoją mamę z czułością. — Wkrótce jej przejdzie. Zresztą nie sądzę, żeby to było coś groźnego poza całowaniem się w tyle sali kinowej, nie martw się. Możesz je czasem wysłać do nas na weekend, pamiętaj. A święta w ogóle planujemy zrobić u nas, miejcie to na uwadze. Oczywiście możecie jak zwykle urzędować w kuchni, tylko tutaj. — Wyszczerzył się. 

— U was? — pisnęła. — To wspaniała wiadomość! — ucieszyła się.

— Nie chcemy jeszcze targać Darcy tak daleko — wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. — I tak będzie pewnie przytłoczona tak dużą ilością osób, ale musi się przyzwyczajać, bo ma wielką rodzinę, która się jeszcze powiększy — zachichotał. 

— Dokładnie... Poza tym w twoim stanie lepiej, żebyś nie udawał się w tak długą podróż.

— To będzie dopiero trzeci miesiąc… — westchnął cierpiętniczo chłopak, ale posłusznie pokiwał głową na groźny wzrok swojej matki. — Wiem, że teraz będziecie na mnie uważać dziesięć razy bardziej, ale się nie dziwię. W każdym razie nie wyobrażam sobie świąt bez was, więc chcę tu widzieć was wszystkich — ostrzegł. 

— Oczywiście, będziemy wszyscy! — obiecała. — Ale... porozmawiajcie z tym psychologiem, dobrze?

— Poproszę o to Harry'ego. — Pokiwał głową i westchnął, patrząc na nią smutno. — Dziękuję za rozmowę, mamuś… Tęsknię za tobą… 

— My też... — westchnęła. — Może... może was odwiedzimy?

— Wiesz, że zawsze jesteście u nas mile widziani. — Uśmiechnął się do niej. — Powiem Harry'emu; zwariuje, jak to usłyszy. 

— Hm... — zastanowiła się. — Może w weekend? Pewnie Anne też przyjedzie.

— Koniecznie ją tu ściągnij — zachichotał. — Przecież Hazz jest takim maminsynkiem, że nie odklei się od jej boku. Chyba jeszcze tylko Darcy kocha równie mocno!

— I ciebie! — zaśmiała się. — Porozmawiam z nią, może zrobimy Harry’emu niespodziankę?

— Pewnie, będę musiał nagrać jego reakcję — roześmiał się. — Daj mi znać, jak będziecie wiedzieć, to zadzwonię jeszcze do Gemms; może i ona znajdzie dla nas chwilę..? 

— Chcę to mieć! — zaśmiała się. — Do usłyszenia, albo może zobaczenia...? — zachichotała.

— Do zobaczenia, mamuś, do zobaczenia. — Wyszczerzył się i jej pomachał. — Kocham cię, pa! 

Chwilę później klucz przekręcił się w zamku i do środka wszedł Harry z ich córką.   
— Kochanie?

Louis oderwał wzrok od pulpitu, w który wpatrywał się przez chwilę i spojrzał na swoją małą rodzinkę. Uśmiechnął się nieco zmęczony, poprawiając opadające ramię bluzki swojego chłopaka, którą miał na sobie i odłożył laptopa, wyciągając ręce w ich stronę. 

— Cześć. Rozmawiałem z mamą. Jak było na spacerze? 

— W porządku, mała zasnęła — powiedział, wskazując na wózek.

— Wymęczona — zachichotał cichutko, zaglądając do wózka i poprawiając jej kocyk. Przyjrzał jej się z rozczulonym uśmiechem. 

— Taak, to był długi dzień... — westchnął, siadając na kanapie. — Odprowadziliśmy Sam. Niall do niej dzwonił.

— Naprawdę? — ucieszył się Tomlinson, unosząc na niego wzrok. — Wiesz coś więcej? Pogodzili się? — Przysunął się do niego, niemal podskakując z powodu podekscytowania. 

— Nie wiem nic więcej — oznajmił, wyciągając do niego dłoń. — Martwił się, że nie wróciła do domu, zadzwonił, więc pożegnaliśmy się i... tyle.

— Czyli nie może być tak źle. — Wsunął się pod jego ramię i chwycił większą dłoń, zaczynając się nią bawić. — Wiedziałem, że jemu też na niej zależy, nawet jeśli nie potrafi tego dobrze powiedzieć… 

— Mam taką nadzieję. — Przyciągnął go bliżej. — Oboje byli naprawdę załamani.

— Nikt nie lubi się kłócić — wymamrotał cicho Louis. 

— Przepraszam, kochanie... — powiedział w jego włosy. — Nie chciałem…

— Też nie chciałem. — Szatyn wczepił palce w jego bluzę i uniósł na niego wzrok. — Hazza… bo ja w sumie rozmawiałem z mamą i tak sobie pomyślałem, że… może jednak mógłbym skorzystać z pomocy tej psycholog, którą poleciła nam pani doktor..? I… może ona… byłaby też w stanie coś poradzić na te nasze ciągłe kłótnie..? — Przygryzł niepewnie wargę. 

— Naprawdę? — Spojrzał na niego z iskierkami w oczach. — To cudownie! — powiedział radośnie. — Ja oczywiście też do niej pójdę — zapewnił.

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się i wtulił w niego, całując go w miejscu, gdzie jego szyja spotykała się z ramieniem. 

— Mhm...zależy mi na was… na waszej  _ trójce _ … i dlatego chcę być dla was jak najlepszą wersją siebie… 

— Ja również, kochanie... — Wplótł palce w jego włosy.

Louis uśmiechnął się i wdrapał na jego kolana, wtulając się w niego jeszcze bardziej.

— I nie chcę, żebyście ty i Darcy spali dzisiaj beze mnie… 

— Ja również, kochanie. Chcemy być blisko. — Uśmiechnął się. — Damy sobie radę. Musimy.

— Kocham cię — wyszeptał, układając dłonie na jego policzkach i pochylając się do pocałunku. 

— Ja ciebie też... — Pogłębił pocałunek, wsuwając dłonie pod jego koszulkę. Szatyn mruknął, wyginając się do jego dużych dłoni. 

— Uwielbiasz to, hm?... — wyszeptał, dotykając jego pleców i brzucha.

— Uwielbiam twoje dłonie… — potwierdził zarumieniony, kiwając głową i oblizując usta. 

— Taak? A wiesz, co ja uwielbiam? — Przygryzł jego ucho.

— Nie wiem… — jęknął, układając dłonie na jego ramionach. 

— Ciebie w koronkowych majteczkach... — wyszeptał lubieżnie.

— Uch… chcesz, żebym się w nie przebrał..? — wymamrotał, przenosząc jedną z dłoni na jego loki. Oblizał usta. — Poczekasz tu na mnie, a ja przygotuję się w sypialni..? Zapalę świeczki, tak jak lubisz… — kusił. 

— Mmm, a zawołasz mnie, jak będziesz już gotowy? — Zsunął jedną dłoń na jego pośladki.

— Zawołam — obiecał, obcałowując jego szczękę. — Przygotuję się na ciebie najlepiej jak potrafię, tatusiu… 

— ...Inaczej będę musiał cię ukarać... — zamruczał, odpychając go lekko.

— Postaram się dla mojego tatusia… — Schylił pokornie głowę, a gdy Harry kiwnął na niego, pobiegł na górę niemal w podskokach. Już czuł tę nutkę podniecenia rozprzestrzeniającą się po jego kręgosłupie. Faktycznie zapalił pachnące świeczki i rozstawił je na szafkach po obu stronach łóżka, po czym wyjął także z szuflady ananasowy lubrykant. Przygryzł wargę i po chwili zastanowienia wyjął także swoje głęboko schowane, ostatnio kupione w sekrecie przed Harrym dildo. Następnie rozebrał się do naga i założył na siebie ulubione stringi młodszego oraz swój satynowy szlafroczek. Przewiązał go luźno w pasie i podszedł do okien, zasłaniając je. Nie chciał, by widok jego rozstępów go rozstroił. Z westchnieniem ułożył się na łóżku na czworaka pupą w stronę drzwi i wylał na palce sporą ilość żelu rozluźniającego i zaczął się rozciągać. Gdy jego oddech był już wyraźnie przyspieszony, z wahaniem stopniowo wsadził w siebie różową zabawkę. Uczucie chłodnego plastiku było dziwne i nie mogło się równać z prawdziwym penisem, ale przymknął powieki i z drżącym oddechem poddał się uczuciu, pieprząc się zabawką. Trzęsącą się dłonią sięgnął po telefon i wysłał SMS-a Stylesowi, nie przestając ruchu swojej drugiej ręki, która obijała się o jego tyłek za każdym razem, gdy znikało w nim dildo.

Kilka nieznośnie długich minut później drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł przez nie Harry, ubrany jedynie w czarne bokserki. Obrzucił scenę przed sobą krytycznym spojrzeniem.   
— Czy pozwoliłem ci się ze sobą zabawiać?

— Nie, tatusiu — wydusił, powoli zaprzestając ruchów. Miał nadzieję, że to jakoś podnieci jego chłopaka, odkąd sam był gruby i taki… zużyty, ale faktycznie, nie wiedział, co miałoby się komukolwiek w tym podobać. Pociągnął nosem i wbił wzrok w poduszkę, starając się nie rozpłakać. — Chciałem się tylko dla ciebie przygotować… 

Styles zmarszczył brwi zaniepokojony, ale podszedł bliżej, kładąc dłoń w dole jego pleców.   
— No dalej, kochanie, użyj swoich paluszków, przecież wiesz, że lubię na ciebie patrzeć.

— Już ich użyłem — wymamrotał, wyciągając z siebie zabawkę i odrzucając ją w nogi łóżka. Po tym zasłonił się szlafrokiem i zwinął w kłębek, zamykając oczy. 

— Lou? — spytał, porzucając swoją pozę. Przytulił go.

— Jestem beznadziejny — stwierdził cichutko po chwili przedłużającej się ciszy, a jego ramiona zadrżały od zaczynających się zbierać w błękitnych oczach łez. — Nie potrafię zadbać o swojego chłopaka, nie potrafię się nawet zabezpieczyć, jestem brzydki, gruby i nie umiem go już podniecić — wyszeptał. — A teraz jeszcze się mażę, chryste. — Wściekle otarł swoje policzki. — Marnujesz się ze mną… 

— Chodź tutaj... — wymamrotał i położył się obok, przyciągając go do siebie. — Lou, chcę tylko  _ ciebie, _ to  _ ty _ mnie podniecasz najbardziej na świecie — wyznał. — Kocham twoje majteczki.

— Ale… byłeś taki beznamiętny, jak mnie teraz zobaczyłeś z tym dildo… — zaszlochał, trzymając szczelnie swój szlafrok, by przypadkiem się nie rozsunął — i… ja nie wiem… 

— Uwielbiam cię, Lou i twoje ciało, naprawdę — powiedział, wsuwając dłonie pod jego narzutkę, by pogładzić spięte mięśnie. — Po prostu grałem niezadowolonego tatusia. Przepraszam, jeśli poczułeś się przez to niepewny…

— Przepraszam — jęknął Tomlinson, odwracając się w jego objęciach, żeby zarzucić mu ramiona na szyję, w której schował też twarz. — Chyba jestem zbyt przewrażliwiony na tym temacie…

— Kocham cię — zapewnił, przyciągając go bliżej. — Kocham twoje  _ wnętrze, _ a nie twoje ciało.

— Okej — wydusił. — Ale… ale ono też ci się podoba..? — dopytał z mocno bijącym sercem. 

— Też. — Pocałował go. — Jest częścią ciebie, więc też je kocham.

— W porządku, przepraszam — wymamrotał, pociągając nosem i siadając na nim okrakiem, pochylił się do pocałunku. 

— I masz na sobie majteczki... — jęknął pomiędzy pocałunkami.

— Stringi… — Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, sięgając po jego dłonie i wsuwając je pod swój szlafrok, by mógł ułożyć je na jego wyeksponowanym tyłku. 

— Och, chcesz mnie zabić? — wymamrotał, ściskając je. — Są piękne i tak idealnie pasują do moich dłoni…

— Bo masz wielkie dłonie! — sapnął, schodząc z pocałunkami na jego szyję i ocierając się lekko o twardniejącą wypukłość w jego bokserkach. 

— Taak? I lubisz, jak cię nimi dotykam? — dopytywał.

— Uwielbiam — wyznał, sunąc ustami wzdłuż jego szczęki. — Nikt nie ma takich wspaniałych dłoni jak ty, tatusiu… I nie chciałbym, by dotykał mnie ktoś inny, ty jesteś najlepszy…

— Nikt nie będzie cię dotykał — warknął. — Należysz do mnie.

— Przecież wiesz, że tak, tatusiu — wyszeptał, skubiąc jego ucho i delikatnie wodząc dłońmi po jego torsie. — Noszę w sobie twoje dziecko, a drugie śpi na dole… Jesteś jedynym, który ma prawo mnie dotykać i kiedykolwiek to robił…  

— I tylko ja będę — zapewnił. Odetchnął, unosząc się lekko. — Zdejmiesz ten szlafroczek?...

— Mhm, muszę zadowolić mojego tatusia… — Przygryzł wargę i patrząc mu w oczy, zaczął powoli rozwiązywać satynowy pasek. 

— Już jestem zadowolony... — zapewnił, obserwując go uważnie. — Zostań w nim — polecił. Louis oblizał usta i przełknął ślinę, pozostawiając materiał na swoich ramionach. Sięgnął do penisa bruneta, patrząc mu pytająco w oczy. 

— Jesteś cudowny… — Dotknął jego policzka. — Nie przestawaj…

Szatyn uśmiechnął się i ścisnął jego długość przez bokserki, po czym płynnie wsunął dłoń w jego bieliznę i owinął wokół niego palce, zaczynając poruszać ręką. Brunet szarpnął gwałtownie biodrami.   
— Och, twoje palce doskonale wiedzą, co robić…

— Tak, jak tatuś mnie nauczył… — Pochylił się i go pocałował.

— Mmm, jesteś bardzo pojętnym uczniem, kochanie! — pochwalił, odchylając głowę w tył. Tomlinson przeniósł usta na jego gardło, wysysając tam pokaźną malinkę. Przesunął kciukiem po jego szczelinie, tak jak wiedział, że lubił. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy Harry szarpnął biodrami, jęcząc.

— Taki dobry i zmęczony… — wymamrotał w jego ucho, podgryzając je. — Zasłużyłeś na samą przyjemność, prawda, tatusiu..? Chciałbyś przestać myśleć, tatusiu..? — Przesunął dłonią po jego boku, doprowadzając go do szału. 

— Już nie myślę — wyjęczał bezwstydnie, wplatając palce w jego włosy.

— Tak..? — zamruczał, tym razem po prostu liżąc jego ucho. — A mógłbym spróbować czegoś nowego..? 

— Czego? — Spojrzał na niego nieco nieprzytomnie.

— Zaufaj mi — poprosił, odgarniając jego loki i całując go. Po chwili zsunął się w dół i ściągnął jego bokserki. Oblizał usta i pochylił się, nurkując między jego udami. Jednak to nie penisem był zainteresowany. Przejechał językiem między jego pośladkami. Jedyną odpowiedzią od kochanka było sapnięcie i nagłe ściśnięcie ud. To było zupełnie nowe doświadczenie. Louis ułożył dłonie pod spodem jego ud, gładząc je uspokajająco, jednak nie zaprzestał liźnięć. 

— Looou! — wydyszał, rozkładając szerzej uda i poruszając biodrami. Szatyn wypuścił powietrze nosem i ostrożnie wślizgnął język do jego dziurki. Styles jęknął rozdzierająco, wbijając głowę w poduszkę. Tomlinson westchnął, zaczynając go wylizywać, jakby był najsmaczniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Uwielbiał dźwięki, które wydawał z siebie jego chłopak. Ten rzucał się niespokojnie na pościeli, niemal nie mogąc znieść oszałamiającej go przyjemności. Louis się zawahał, bo powinien z nim o tym najpierw porozmawiać, ale właściwie za każdym razem, gdy pojawiał się ten temat, Harry go po prostu zbywał. A teraz był zbyt rozpalony, by w ogóle myśleć. Sięgnął po butelkę lubrykantu i rozlał go na swoje palce, po czym z bijącym sercem, nie zaprzestając ruchów języka, ostrożnie wsunął w niego pierwszego palca, tylko do knykcia, chcąc wybadać reakcję chłopaka. 

Harry spiął się na tę nagłą ingerencję, podnosząc głowę, ale po chwili odetchnął i ułożył się z powrotem. To przecież był  _ jego _ Lou, oddałby mu wszystko. Ścisnął lekko jego ramię.

— Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musimy robić nic więcej. — Zaalarmowany szatyn oderwał się na chwilę od jego wrażliwej dziurki, a zmartwione, błękitne oczy spojrzały w te zielone. — Mogę poprzestać na języku albo palcach, po prostu… chciałem pokazać ci inny rodzaj przyjemności, okej..? 

— Nie, Lou... — Delikatnie pogładził jego ramię. — To było... niespodziewane, ale w porządku. — Posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech.

— Okej… — odetchnął i wychylił się, by go pocałować, po czym z zapałem wrócił między jego nogi, zagłębiając palca głębiej. 

Styles jęknął, poruszając biodrami.    
— Po-powoli, dobrze? — poprosił.

Tomlinson zerknął na niego przepraszająco, ale zostawił palca w jego wnętrzu, nie poruszając nim, a za to obierając sobie za cel wylizanie wszystkich jego ścianek. Przeniósł jedną z dłoni na jego spięte udo i pogładził je. 

— K.kocham cię — wydusił, wyciągając dłoń, by spleść z nim palce. Louis uśmiechnął się, ujmując jego dłoń i zaczął pieprzyć go językiem, chcąc zrobić to tak, jak sam lubił. Dotyk jego dłoni uspokajał Harry’ego, który przymknął oczy i pozwalał sobie odczuwać.

Kiedy zaczął jęczeć, szatyn odważył się delikatnie ruszyć swoim nieco już zdrętwiałym palcem. Uczucie było dziwne, ale nie nieprzyjemne. Tomlinson wyjął z niego język i uspokajająco pocałował pierścień jego mięśni, zagrzebując się dalej w poszukiwaniu prostaty. 

— Och! — Podrzucił biodrami i jęknął zaskoczony.

— Podoba ci się, kochanie..? — zamruczał Louis, przyciskając pocałunek tym razem do wewnętrznej strony jego uda, gdy musnął palcem ten słodki punkt w jego wnętrzu. 

— Mmm, tak, tak, tam! — jęczał, rozkładając szeroko uda. Szatyn odetchnął drżąco i jak najdelikatniej wsunął w niego drugiego palca, uderzając w jego prostatę i pomału go otwierając. 

— Nnn, Louis! — Wierzgnął pod nim biodrami i nagle chwycił go za rękę, zaciskając mięśnie. — Lou, gumka…

Tomlinson spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. 

— Ty… chcesz, żebym cię pieprzył..? 

Ten zacisnął palce, rumieniąc się.   
— Ja... ufam ci.

— W porządku; dziękuję, kochanie… — ucałował go — ale na pewno  _ już.. _ ? To twój pierwszy raz, może rozciągnę cię jeszcze trochę… 

— T.tak... — Pokiwał głową i odetchnął, zbierając się w sobie. — Powoli — poprosił ponownie.

— Jasne, skarbie, nie denerwuj się… — Pogłaskał go po policzku i sięgnął do szuflady, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie tam jakieś prezerwatywy. Odetchnął z ulgą, znajdując zapomniane opakowanie i zsunął z siebie majtki, przygryzając wargę i naciągając na siebie kondoma. Rozmarował na nim obficie lubrykant i znowu odetchnął, układając się między jego rozłożonymi nogami. 

Harry posłał mu nieco spięty uśmiech, ściskając jego dłoń. Był zdenerwowany, ale chciał tego. Chciał czuć partnera jak najbliżej.

— Kochanie, to nie jest takie straszne, obiecuję — wyszeptał, po czym pocałował go czule.

— Wiem... — odetchnął. — Chodź do mnie…

— Już… — Louis ustawił się nad nim i delikatnie wsunął w niego samą główkę, czując opór mięśni. Ścisnął jego dłoń i pocałował go w ramię, czekając, aż się nieco rozluźni. 

— Uuuh... — Wziął głęboki oddech. — Duży…

— Ja? — parsknął, cmokając go w kącik ust. — A widziałeś siebie? 

Ten zachichotał nerwowo.   
— Daj mi chwilę — poprosił. Uczucie rozpierania nie było najprzyjemniejsze, ale powoli się przyzwyczajał, rozluźniając się, co pozwoliło Louisowi w końcu dobić się do końca.

— Uch… — stęknął, chowając twarz w jego szyi. — To… inne… 

— Inne, czyli gorsze? — zmartwił się.

— Nie, nie! — zapewnił, przyciskając usta do tych jego, by wycałować z nich niepewność. — Kocham cię i uwielbiam bliskość z tobą w każdy sposób… P0 prostu… pierwszy raz to ja jestem w tobie i to nieco… przytłaczające… — Przejechał drżącymi dłońmi po jego bokach. — Bo jesteś taki ciasny i większy ode mnie, a ja mam cię pod sobą… 

Harry zaśmiał się chrapliwie.   
— Tylko dla ciebie…

— Kocham cię — wymamrotał Louis, obejmując go i złączając ich usta. 

— Ja też… — odetchnął. — Nikomu bym nie pozwolił... Nikomu…

Szatyn poczuł łzy pod powiekami i ujął jego twarz w dłonie. 

— Dziękuję za zaufanie… 

Harry ciężko się zaśmiał.   
— Zawsze ci ufałem…

— Wiem… — Przycisnął usta do kącika tych jego. — Ale wiem, że to nie było dla ciebie łatwe, by mi pozwolić… 

— Dla ciebie wszystko, kochanie... — Objął go mocniej i ułożył się wygodniej. — Chodź do mnie…

Tomlinson pociągnął nosem i pchnął w niego eksperymentalnie. Styles jęknął zaskoczony, aż podrywając się.

— Uch… - Nieco oszołomiony czuciem go wokół siebie Louis przygryzł jego ramię i spojrzał na niego kontrolnie. — Bardzo źle..? 

— N.nie. — Uśmiechnął się. — Dziwnie, ale nie boli... Poza tym... to ty, Lou…

— Okej… — wysapał i wycofał lekko swoje biodra, by ponownie się w niego wbić. 

Kochanek znowu jęknął, zaciskając palce na jego ramieniu.

— Taki dobry… — wymamrotał, gładząc go po bokach i ponawiając ruch. — Cudowny…

— Nnn, tak mnie wypełniasz... tak mocno!

Pod wpływem jego słów szatyn wepchnął język w jego usta i zaczął szybciej poruszać biodrami. Chciał, żeby Harry poczuł się tak jak on, gdy go pieprzył. Żeby nie potrafił myśleć i nie czuł swoich kości. Harry rozluźniał się coraz bardziej, jęcząc głośno i zarzucił mu nogi na biodra. Tomlinson poczuł, jak strużka potu spływa mu po plecach. Westchnął w jego usta, samemu przenosząc dłonie na jego biodra i nakierowując jego ruchy. To było niesamowite… Brunet po chwili zsynchronizował z nim ruchy, pojękując głośno i wbijając w niego palce. Louis, mając problem ze złapaniem oddechu, przeniósł się z pocałunkami na jego szyję, pozostawiając za sobą ślady. Harry jeszcze bardziej wyginał szyję, chcąc dopasować się bardziej. Było mu gorąco. Szatyn nie potrafił się nim nasycić. Przyspieszył tempo, jednak wciąż wszystko było czułe, jakby się kochali, a nie pieprzyli. Przygryzł jego ucho, wbijając się w niego pod innym kątem. 

Styles wydał z siebie coś na pograniczu pisku a krzyku, gdy kochanek trafił w jego prostatę.   
— T.tam! Tam, proszę!

Tomlinson pokiwał głową i wpił się w jego usta, wyrabiając im nowy, bezwzględny rytm pod tym konkretnym kątem, jednak po chwili oderwał się od niego, chcąc słyszeć, jak na niego działa. 

— Nnn, Lou! — jęczał pod nim, podrygując biodrami. Chwycił za swojego penisa i zaczął poruszać po nim dłonią.

— Dojdziesz dla mnie, skarbie? — wymamrotał w jego ucho. 

— Tak, tak, dojdę, proszę! — wykrzyczał, rzeczywiście dochodząc po kilku ruchach.

Louis stęknął nad jego ustami i przyglądając się jego wykrzywionej w rozkoszy twarzy, przyspieszył pchnięcia w pogoni za własnym spełnieniem. Rozlał się w prezerwatywie minutę później, gdy jęki młodszego zamieniły się niemal w kwilenie. 

Harry stęknął, obejmując go ramionami i dochodząc do siebie po orgazmie.

— Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć… — wymamrotał parę chwil później styrany szatyn, przejeżdżając nosem po jego policzku i całując go. — Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie…

— Taak, zdecydowanie... — wymamrotał, przytulając go.

Tomlinson jęknął niemal boleśnie, gdy z dołu dobiegł ich dziecięcy płacz. Ostrożnie się z niego wysunął, pobieżnie się wycierając i szybko zakładając jakieś bokserki. 

— Zaraz wrócę — obiecał, zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

— Mmm... — Harry obrócił się na bok, okrywając kołdrą.

Po chwili Louis wrócił z Darcy w ramionach i butelką mleka w jednej dłoni. Uśmiechnął się do niego i usiadł obok, układając ich córeczkę do karmienia. 

— Mogę? — zapytał, wyciągając rękę po butelkę.

— Jeśli chcesz — zachichotał, podając mu mleko wraz z dziewczynką, która od razu zamachała rączkami, sięgając do loków swojego taty. 

— Mała psotnico... — wymruczał, karmiąc ją i krzywiąc lekko wargi z bólu.

— Moja krew — ucieszył się szatyn, całując ją w brzuszek i uśmiechnął się rozczulony, głaszcząc jej rączkę, by nieco poluzowała uścisk na brązowych włosach. — Ona po prostu chce się upewnić, że nie odejdziesz daleko… 

— Jasne! — prychnął, ale wyciągnął szyję po pocałunek. Tomlinson pocałował go leniwie, wtulając się w jego plecy i mrucząc. Było tak… rodzinnie, a jednocześnie intymnie. 

— Chciałbyś teraz chłopca czy dziewczynkę? — zapytał cicho, wpatrując się w Darcy.

— Chciałbym skompletować parkę — przyznał, opierając podbródek o jego ramię i oplatając go w talii rękoma. — Ale druga dziewczynka też byłaby świetna. 

— Ważne, żeby było zdrowe, prawda?

— Pewnie. — Cmoknął go w policzek i połaskotał córkę palcem. — Zresztą będziemy je kochać nieważne co. 

— Damy sobie radę — zapewnił, poprawiając córkę.

— Pewnie, że tak — westchnął szczęśliwie, otulając się szczelniej kołdrą. 

— Odłożysz ją? — zamarudził Harry.

— Mhm.—  Uśmiechnął się i przejął od niego Darcy, całując ją w główkę i wstając z łóżka. — Chyba ją wykąpię i spróbuję z powrotem ją uśpić…

— Dziękuję... — wyszeptał, krzywiąc się lekko, gdy próbował się poprawić.

— Przyzwyczaisz się — zachichotał, wychodząc za drzwi i puszczając mu oczko. — Nie musisz na mnie czekać, jeśli jesteś zmęczony. 

— Dam radę, ale dzięki — burknął.

  
  


Louis wrócił ponad pół godziny później z mokrymi włosami. 

— Zaczyna chlapać wodą… — jęknął, opadając na łóżko. 

— Rośnie, jak na drożdżach! — zachwycił się Styles, patrząc na kochanka zauroczony.

— Nie chcę, żeby rosła… — zaprotestował szatyn, wspinając się na niego i chowając twarz w jego szyi. 

— Skarbie, nie może zostać malutka na zawsze — powiedział czule. — Rośnie w tobie kolejne maleństwo…

— Ale Harry… — Wydął usta w podkówkę. - Nie chcę, żeby rosła! Ani się obejrzymy, a będzie się nas wstydzić przed znajomymi i buntować! Chciałbym, by dzieci na zawsze pozostawały małymi…

— Lou, nie pozwolimy na to, bo nie będziemy obciachowymi rodzicami. — Pogłaskał go po włosach. — Ty nigdy nie wstydziłeś się Jay.

— Bo nasze mamy są najlepsze — wymamrotał. — Ale… jak będzie się wstydzić..? Bo będę nadopiekuńczy…?

— Nie będzie — zapewnił.—  Jeśli... jeśli postaramy się być takimi rodzicami, jak nasze mamy, to na pewno nie będzie się wstydzić.

— Okej — mruknął zdeterminowany. 

— Nie martw się, będziesz wspaniałą matką. — Ucałował go.

Louis uśmiechnął się i odwzajemnił pocałunek, błądząc dłońmi po jego torsie. Znał Harry'ego od zawsze i mu ufał, więc jeśli Harry mówił, że da radę, to da radę, a już na pewno z nim u boku. 

 

Z entuzjazmem i nową nadzieją na poprawę, umówili się na spotkanie z psychologiem.

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Nawet nie wiadomo kiedy minął kolejny miesiąc. Miesiąc wypełniony wieloma łzami Louisa i tymi wściekłości Harry'ego. Kochali się jak wariaci, co nie zmieniało faktu, że terapia nie była łatwa dla żadnego z nich. Młoda psycholog postanowiła, że najpierw wydobędzie na światło dzienne wszystkie ich uczucia i głęboko skrywane obawy, zanim się nimi zajmie, przez co szatyn był już trzęsącą się kupką nieszczęścia i był tak rozstrojony, że byle co powodowało u niego płacz, choć pewnie nie bez wpływu była na to ciąża, której dopadały go pierwsze objawy, a także sam fakt, że był po prostu przemęczony. Studiował, chodził na staż, robił zakupy, wracał do domu, zajmował się dzieckiem, gotował i sprzątał, a mimo wszystko widział pretensję w oczach Harry'ego i doprowadzało go to do szału. Czasem miał tylko ochotę zamknąć się na ciemnym strychu i płakać, to wszystko go po prostu przerastało, mimo tego, że kochał swoją rodzinę i studia. 

 

Harry wcześniej nawet nie podejrzewał, jak Louis mógł się czuć. Naprawdę się starał go odciążyć, ale nie zawsze mu wychodziło, gdy musiał się uczyć na ważne kolokwium, a Darcy marudziła i nie sposób było jej uspokoić. Bardzo pomagała mu jednak Taylor, która na początku zostawała tylko chwilę, by streścić, co robiła ich córka i stopniowo zostawała coraz dłużej, wysłuchując go i doradzając mu. Chciał być z Louisem i w końcu zaczął planować oświadczyny, które mu obiecał.

  
  


Tego konkretnego dnia pod koniec listopada siedział z dziewczyną na kanapie w salonie, zaśmiewając się do łez z jej wizji wieczoru kawalerskiego. Był piątkowy wieczór i on też musiał się czasem odprężyć, więc korzystając z tego, że jego córka smacznie spała, popijał z nią wino. Louisa wciąż nie było w domu i po którymś nieodebranym telefonie z rzędu starszy napisał po prostu, że wróci późno i żeby się nie martwił, więc tak zrobił, ale na niego czekał. W końcu koło ósmej klucz przekręcił się w zamku, a do domu wszedł wyraźnie wykończony Tomlinson. Jedno spojrzenie na jego zaciśnięte usta i ogień w niebieskich oczach dało mu znak, że nie był zadowolony z zastanego widoku. 

Przełknął, odkładając kieliszek na stół.   
— Cześć, kochanie  — powiedział jednak radośnie.  — Tęskniłem…

—  Właśnie widzę  — burknął Louis, zrzucając swoją torbę z książkami na podłogę i idąc do kuchni, by poszukać resztek swojej imbirowej herbaty. Kompletnie zignorował Taylor. 

— Lou? W porządku?  — zapytał, marszcząc brwi, a wyraźnie zmieszana dziewczyna wstała i zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy.

— Absolutnie.  — Uniósł brwi, nastawiając wodę i nawet na niego patrząc.  — A wręcz cudownie. Przez niemal wszystkie zajęcia rzygałem, po czym w laboratorium stwierdzili, że muszą mnie odsunąć od głównych badań, bo te substancje mogą zaszkodzić dziecku. Więc teraz mój staż najwyraźniej będzie polegał na samej teorii i obliczeniach, mogę im najwyżej parzyć kawę. Ale widzę, że ty bawiłeś się świetnie.  — Odwrócił się i posłał mu gorzki uśmiech, sięgając po kubek. 

— Och...  — zmartwił się.  — Nie możesz zmienić grupy badawczej?  — zapytał, próbując znaleźć wyjście z sytuacji. Wiedział, że Louis nie lubił bezczynności.   
— Do zobaczenia, chłopaki!  — wtrąciła się Taylor, stojąc już w przedpokoju. Harry podążył tam, by zamknąć za nią drzwi i jeszcze raz jej podziękować.

— Wróciłeś z zajęć po trzeciej, prawda?  — zapytał go szatyn, gdy wrócił do kuchni. Stał do niego tyłem, wpatrując się w okno i trzymając w jednej ręce swój kubek. 

— Przed czwartą, byłem jeszcze w Tesco. Kupiłem ci te puddingi, które tak bardzo lubisz. Wczoraj narzekałeś, że się kończą.

— Dziękuję  — mruknął, przystawiając kubek do ust.  — Jest ósma wieczorem. Piątek. Nie uważasz za zabawne, że Taylor postanowiła zostać cztery godziny po swojej pracy z ojcem dziecka, którym się zajmuje..? 

— Eerm... ona... yyy... pomagała mi w pewnej sprawie…  — zaczął kręcić.  _ Przecież nie powie mu, że planuje oświadczyny! _

Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się do niego, unosząc brew. — _Sprawie_..? Przy winie..? 

— Uhm... testowaliśmy różne rodzaje  — przyznał.

— Powtórz to sobie jeszcze raz i zastanów się, czy to brzmi normalnie.  — Pokręcił głową i wyminął go, słysząc płaczącą Darcy. 

— Uhm, ja  _ wiem _ , jak to brzmi!  — Pobiegł za nim, krzywiąc się. — Ale to nie tak, jak myślisz!

— To najgorszy tekst świata, nie polepszasz tym swojej sytuacji  — westchnął, odkładając kubek na regał w salonie. Wyjął Darcy z wózka i pocałował ją w główkę, kołysząc się z nią na boki, przez co mała się uspokoiła. Usiadł z nią na kanapie, wyciągając spod tyłka chustkę Taylor i z nieciekawą miną rzucając mu ją. 

— Lou, ty chyba nie myślisz, że mógłbym cię zdradzić!  — prychnął.

— A skąd mam wiedzieć?  — wymamrotał ponuro, ściągając czapeczkę z głowy ich córki i przeczesując jej spocone włoski.  — Nie ma mnie praktycznie całymi dniami w domu, a Taylor… Taylor jest świetna. Nawet bym się nie zdziwił  — dodał cicho. 

— Louis!  —  wykrzyknął zraniony.  — Jak możesz tak w ogóle myśleć?!

— Harry, ja wiem, że masz mnie czasami dość  — wychrypiał, ocierając oczy, by nie popłynęły z nich zbierające się tam łzy.  — W dodatku mam te wszystkie rozstępy, blizny…  — Spuścił głowę w dół.  — Mam wrażenie, że z jakąś dziewczyną byłoby ci łatwiej, po prostu… 

— Masz blizny i rozstępy, bo uczyniłeś mnie najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem na ziemi, dając mi najcudowniejszą istotkę. Jeśli sądzisz, że zaprzepaściłbym to dla ładnej buźki…  — Pokręcił głową.  — Tak nisko mnie cenisz?

— To nie tak, Harry  — jęknął, podkulając nogi pod siebie.  — Ja po prostu… nie wiem. Nie potrafię… po prostu wiem, że możesz odejść w każdej chwili i jestem tym przerażony  — wyrzucił z siebie. 

— Dlaczego sądzisz, że mógłbym odejść?  — zapytał zmartwiony.

— Bo nie jestem idealnym partnerem  — wyszeptał, tuląc Darcy.  — Bo zajmuję się pierdyliardem rzeczy, zamiast tobą i małą… 

— Lou...  — Objął go niepewnie.  — Ja  _ też _ nie jestem idealnym partnerem..

— Ale mimo wszystko…  — westchnął, opierając głowę o jego ramię.  — Każdy mi ciebie zazdrości. 

— Nieprawda  — zaprotestował.

— Prawda.  — Sięgnął do jego dłoni.  — Nawet Sam mówiła, że mam szczęście… Już nie mówiąc o tych wszystkich twoich fankach na kampusie. 

— Które zupełnie mnie nie obchodzą!  — prychnął.  — A Sam na pewno miała na myśli coś innego.

— Co nie zmienia faktu, że masz fanki! Normalni ludzie nie mają fanek!  — Pokręcił głową.  — I nie mówię, że Sam wymieniłaby Nialla na ciebie. Po prostu… ty faktycznie jesteś facetem idealnym. 

— Nie jestem!  — parsknął Harry.  — Przestań mnie idealizować!

— Jesteś.  — Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął usta do pocałunku.  — Dla mnie jesteś…

— A dla mnie jesteś to ty, rozumiesz?  — Ucałował jego wargi.

— Okej  — wymamrotał, gdy już się od siebie oderwali i oparli o siebie czoła. Miał zamknięte oczy, ale gdyby je otworzył, Harry zobaczyłby, jak bardzo się błyszczą.  —  Kocham cię… 

— Ja ciebie też, Lou.  — Pokręcił czule głową.  — Tylko ciebie.

— Ohoho, mam nadzieję, że tych tutaj też.  — Machnął ręką w dół, gdzie Darcy doiła smoczka wtulona w jego brzuch, po którym nie było jeszcze widać ciąży. 

— Oni mają specjalne miejsce w moim sercu.  — Wzruszył ramionami. 

— To dobrze.  — Uśmiechnął się i schował twarz w jego szyi, przesuwając palcem po policzku Darcy.  — Nic więcej nam nie potrzeba, hm..? 

— Pamiętaj, że rodzina zawsze będzie dla mnie na pierwszym miejscu  — powiedział, uśmiechając się do córki.

— Dla mnie też…  — Objął go ręką w talii.  — Dlatego jestem taki sfrustrowany, że teraz muszę jeszcze studiować i robić staż. Ale od drugiego semestru zostanę w domu  — zapewnił, patrząc z czułością, jak Darcy uśmiecha się do swojego taty. 

— Po zakończonym stażu.  — Kiwnął głową.  — Dziekan obiecał, że zorganizuje dla ciebie indywidualne zajęcia…

— Też tam byłem.  — Cmoknął go w policzek.  — Byłeś taki zdeterminowany, że w sumie musiał dostosować się do twoich żądań  — zachichotał.  — Dziękuję, że tak o nas dbasz… 

— Wiedział, co się stało, nie mógł ryzykować!  —  Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

— My też nie możemy.  — Pokręcił głową i zerknął na twarzyczkę spokojnej Darcy.  — Nawet nie chcę myśleć, co by było, gdyby to jej się wtedy coś stało… 

— Nie myśl o tym.  — Chwycił jego twarz w dłonie.  — Za bardzo was kocham.

— Wiem.  — Uśmiechnął się i pocałował go lekko.  — To był nieszczęśliwy wypadek, ale wzmożona ostrożność na pewno nam nie zaszkodzi. 

— Oby nigdy więcej.  — Wzdrygnął się.

— Dopilnujemy tego.  — Przytulił się do niego.  — Nie martw się. 

— Och, oczywiście, że dopilnujemy  — powiedział z błyskiem w oku.

— Żadnego więcej wspinania się po szafkach  — zachichotał.

— I egzaminów na uczelni!  — dodał ostrzegawczo .

— Jasna sprawa.  — Pokiwał poważnie głową. 

— Chociaż w sumie...  — westchnął.  — Musisz je zaliczyć, żeby zdać.

— Napiszę je w innym terminie lub indywidualnie.  — Wzruszył ramionami i podniósł córkę w górę, zaczynając całować ją po twarzy i powodując tym rozkoszny, dziecięcy chichot.  — Będziemy chronić twoje rodzeństwo, prawda, malutka? 

— Ona na pewno też...  — Uśmiechnął się.  — Będzie chciała mieć kompana do zabawy…

— Już sobie wyobrażam, jak nauczy się chodzić i będzie próbowała je ze sobą ciągać  — zachichotał.  — Będzie zabawnie z dwoma takimi maluchami. 

— Na pewno  — zachichotał.  — Pewnie będzie im łatwiej dorastać w dwójkę…

— Jak Fizz i Lotts.  — Zaczął bawić się włoskami córki.  — Zawsze wszystko robiły we dwie. Ciekawe, czy będzie mieć loczki… ty też nie miałeś na początku. 

— Oby włosy miała po tobie!  — jęknął.  — Nienawidziłem swoich loków, pamiętasz, jak je ściąłem?

— Pamiętam!  — parsknął, przyciągając go do pocałunku.  — Ale niepotrzebnie, bo każdy kocha twoje loczki, są śliczne. 

— Wszyscy za wyjątkiem dzieciaków z podstawówki...  — Skrzywił się.

— Były głupie  — nachmurzył się Louis.  — Dlatego kopałem im tyłki. Ale nie powinieneś wciąż się tym przejmować, oni pewnie już nawet nas nie pamiętają…

— Ja wiem...  — jęknął ponownie.  — Ale wszystkie takie rzeczy jednak siedzą głęboko…

— Wiem, skarbie…  — Pozwolił mu się w siebie wtulić i odgarnął jego loki z czoła, całując go w nie.  — Ale pamiętaj, że ja zakochałem się w twoich lokach. Darcy  tak samo. Zresztą… spójrz, gdzie teraz jesteś. Masz dom, pracę, samochód, chłopaka w ciąży, córkę, a wciąż studiujesz. Myślisz, że w życiu tych wszystkich dzieciaków, które się z ciebie nabijały, tak się powodzi..? 

— Mam nadzieję, że nie, inaczej świat byłby bardzo niesprawiedliwy  —  zachichotał, bardziej się w niego wtulając.

— Na pewno nie.  — Oparł policzek o jego głowę z czułym uśmiechem.  — A przed tobą jeszcze kariera zawodowa i sukcesy… więc mogą się wypchać. Od początku mogli. 

— I tak najważniejszy dla mnie byłeś ty i twoja opinia.  — Przesunął palcem po jego ramieniu.  — Ale wiesz, każdy dzieciak pragnie akceptacji w swojej grupie rówieśników…

— Wiem  — przytaknął.  — Ale co z tego, że oni byli akceptowani i mieli się z kim pokazać na mieście, skoro to my teraz mamy  _ dziesięcioro  _ przyjaciół, którzy oddaliby za nas życie. Nawet jeśli wszyscy jesteśmy outsiderami - to nie jest istotne. To są prawdziwi przyjaciele na całe życie.

— Masz rację. Możemy na nich polegać, nawet w najtrudniejszych momentach...  — westchnął, mając na myśli Chrisa, który zignorował egzamin, jadąc wtedy z Lou do szpitala.  — A oni? Nie mieli nawet od kogo spisać pracy domowej.

— Więc nawet jeśli wszyscy musieliśmy znosić te śmiechy i kpiny przez wiele lat  — uśmiechnął się, przeczesując jego loki  —  żeby poznać się na studiach i zaprzyjaźnić, to to było tego cholernie warte. Co nam po popularności, jeśli to oznacza tylko fałszywych znajomych? 

— Ale przyznaj, że to miłe!  — Trącił go, smyrając Darcy

— Nie wiem, nie byłem nigdy popularny.  — Zmarszczył brwi.  — Chyba że w tamtym roku, ale tylko jako najpierw przyjaciel, a potem chłopak  _ tego z radia _ .  — Przewrócił oczami i złagodniał.  — Ty… rozmawiałeś z Nickiem albo kimś od porodu Darcy..? 

— Daj spokój  — prychnął.  — Nie widziałeś tych nieśmiałych spojrzeń w swoją stronę? Uhm... Nick został wyrzucony?

— Jakich znowu spojrzeń? Zmyślasz.  — Walnął go lekko w ramię.  — I tak, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Co nie zmienia faktu, że mimo tego, że na ciebie leciał i był dupkiem, przyjaźniliście się. Macie swoje numery telefonu i ja po prostu… ja na waszym miejscu bym to wszystko między sobą wyjaśnił. Żeby zamknąć pewien rozdział i spalić za sobą wszystkie mosty. 

— Rozmawiałem z nim.  — Wzruszył ramionami.  — Od tego momentu nie mam już jego numeru.

— Rozmawiałeś..?  — zdziwił się.  — I… i jak..? Przeprosił cię..? 

— Nie...  — spochmurniał.  — Obwiniał, że za niewinne  _ żarciki _ został wyrzucony z uczelni.  — Przełknął ciężko.  — Ja mogłem za te  _ niewinne _ żarciki stracić i dziecko, i chłopaka.

— Co za pizda!  — przeklął pod nosem, przytulając go mocniej do siebie.  — Wyzywanie kogoś,  _ kogokolwiek _ , od puszczalskich na całą aulę, jest wulgarną odzywką, a nie  _ żarcikiem _ . Nie wiem… sądziłem, że mimo wszystko będzie mu przykro, skoro to było  _ twoje _ dziecko… 

— Najwidoczniej Nick jest po prostu samolubnym egoistą, który dopóty jest miły, dopóki widzi w tym dla siebie korzyść.

— Tak jak mówiłem na samym początku…  — westchnął ciężko, cmokając go w skroń.  — Przykro mi, kochanie… Na szczęście masz wszystkich naszych chłopaków. Bywają irytujący, ale są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi na świecie. 

— Zdecydowanie  — ziewnął.  — Cieszę się, że Nick zniknął z naszego życia. Teraz sam prowadzę poranną audycję!  — pochwalił się. 

— Wiem, zawsze słucham.  — Uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem, całując go delikatnie.  — Zawsze byłem, jestem i będę z ciebie dumny. Chcesz iść już spać..?  — Pogłaskał go po policzku. 

— Ja też jestem, Lou. Dziecko, staż i druga ciąża... to nie jest najłatwiejsze zadanie…

— Nie zapominaj o pracy licencjackiej  — zachichotał, pstrykając go w nos.  — Po prostu odkąd zaczęliśmy być razem, wszystko… potoczyło się ekspresowo. Więc to chyba znak, że tak miało być.  — Uśmiechnął się. 

— Tak.  — Zerknął na niego.  — Niczego nie żałuję  — zapewnił.

— Ja też…  — szepnął, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku i pochylając się do pocałunku.  — Mmm… jesteście całym moim światem i kocham was tak mocno, że czasem to aż boli. 

— Ja was też... i nigdy o tym nie zapominaj  — poprosił, mając na myśli ich wcześniejszą kłótnię.

— W porządku.  — Uśmiechnął się i wsunął dłoń pod jego bluzę, rozgrzewając się o jego ciepłą skórę.  — Kąpiemy ją i do łóżka..? 

— Mmm...  — ziewnął po raz kolejny.  — Męczący dzień…

— Mi to mówisz?  — jęknął, gramoląc się na nogi i całując go w czoło.  — Na uczelni co chwilę latałem rzygać, potem byłem w laboratorium i do tego później musiałem pocieszać Liama! 

— Liama?  — zapytał zdziwiony.

— Mhm.  — Przygryzł wargę, bujając Darcy.  — Bo Liam też jest rodzinnym typem… To znaczy; nie, że chce zakładać już rodzinę, tylko po prostu chciałby mieć kogoś bliskiego, wiesz? Kto by go kochał i po prostu był obok. I za każdym razem, gdy kogoś poznaje i myśli, że to jest  _ to _ , zaczyna się angażować, a potem okazuje się, że ta osoba go zdradza albo nie traktuje poważnie i… to przykre po prostu. On jest świetnym chłopakiem; nie wiem, czemu nikt tego nie docenia… 

— Więc ta...  — Zmarszczył brwi, usiłując przypomnieć sobie imię.  — Sonia? Sophia? Okazała się taka, jak inne?

— Sophia.  — Wzruszył ramionami.  — Mhm, okazało się, że za każdym razem, gdy mówiła, że idzie do przyjaciółki, szła do swojego fagasa. Nawet miała go zapisanego w telefonie pod kobiecym imieniem. Żeby było lepiej, tamten facet też nie miał pojęcia o Liamie. Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu… 

— Mam nadzieję, że została z niczym  — powiedział nieco mściwie.

— Tak, ci nie zmienia faktu, że Payno cierpi…  — westchnął ciężko.  — Dlaczego on trafia na same suki i dupków..? 

— Nie wiem...  — westchnął.  — Może... może trzeba by go z kimś poznać?

— Mów dalej…  — Spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.  — Zeswatać z kimś, kogo znamy..? 

— Mmm...  — Pokiwał głową.  — Jest kilka osób, które doceniłyby Limę.

— Myślisz o kimś konkretnym?  — zapytał. 

— Uhm... bo jest taka dziewczyna w radio  — zaczął nieśmiało.  — Jest ze mną na porannych audycjach, zajmuje się stroną techniczną... Rose albo Rosie?...

— No to musisz wybadać, czy kogoś ma.  — Uśmiechnął się i podał mu dłoń, żeby on też wstał.  — I oczywiście też chcę ją najpierw poznać; zobaczymy, czy jest dla niego odpowiednia. 

— Nikogo nie ma  — powiedział z uśmiechem.  — To raczej taki... dekadencki typ. Och, ale już wyobrażam sobie ich debaty!

— To znaczy ona wyrazi jakąś opinię, a Liam się oburzy, że to niemoralne i każde będzie argumentowało swoje?  — zachichotał, słysząc, jakim słowem ten opisał dziewczynę. 

— Mmm, dokładnie!  — Wyszczerzył się, zadowolony z siebie.

— W takim razie my też będziemy się przy tym dobrze bawić  — parsknął, ciągną lc go na górę.  — Z Sophią nie dało się pogadać, była… płytka. 

— Właśnie!  — zgodził się z nim.  — Nie wiem, co Lima w niej widział... Chyba tylko cycki.

— Z czego połowa to i tak był push-up  — prychnął.  — To tak, jakbyśmy my ubierali gacie wypchane gąbką… 

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.   
— Nie sądzę, żebyś potrzebował, kochanie...  — zamruczał.  — Poza tym, ona chyba je sobie powiększała, nie?

—  Ty tym bardziej.  — Mrugnął do niego z uśmieszkiem.  — I nie mam pojęcia, ale te rybie wary na pewno… 

— Cóż, Rosie na pewno jest naturalniejsza. Chociaż o to naprawdę nie trudno.

— Co nie?  — Przewrócił oczami, gdy Harry otworzył mu drzwi do łazienki.  — Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się Liamowi. Napuścisz wody do wanienki..? 

— Pewnie trzeba go będzie przekonać...  — westchnął.  — Skoro było tak źle, jak mówisz?  — zmartwił się, biorąc wanienkę i odkręcając kurek.

— Ta, trochę się rozsypał…  — Skrzywił się, zaczynając rozbierać Darcy.  — Raz za razem dostaje kopniaki… 

— Oby to był już ostatni.  —  Sprawdził temperaturę wody i przejął od niego dziewczynkę, zaraz też zanurzając ją w wodzie przy akompaniamencie radosnego pisku.

— Uważaj..!  — zdążył tylko powiedzieć szatyn, zanim ich córka kopnęła energicznie w dno wanienki, a połowa wody wyleciała na jej tatę, co skwitowała dziecięcym chichotem. Louis też parsknął, widząc jego minę i zakrył usta dłonią. 

— Świetnie  — skwitował brunet, patrząc na swoją mokrą koszulkę.  — I tak miałem się myć.  — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Wyglądasz jak mokry pies  — roześmiał się, kucając obok wanny, odgarniając mu mokre loki z czoła i całując go w skroń. Zagruchał do córeczki, puszczając jej po wodzie gumową kaczuszkę.  — Niedługo będziemy musieli kąpać ją w płaszczu przeciwdeszczowym… Przysięgam, że specjalnie chlapie. 

— Bo ją do tego zachęcasz  — burknął, myjąc córkę.

— Niby jak?  — Przewrócił oczami.  — Przecież nie będę na nią za to krzyczał, bo po pierwsze chyba by mi serce pękło, jakbym miał krzyczeć na własne czy jakiekolwiek dziecko, a po drugie i tak nie zrozumie.  — Uśmiechnął się rozczulony, gdy chwyciła zabawkę i zaczęła ssać pomarańczowy dziób. 

— I tak rośnie nam mała terrorystka...  — Pokręcił głową.  — Zrobisz mi jeszcze herbaty?

— Nie  _ terrorystka _ , tylko rozkoszny łobuziak.  — Pocałował szczęśliwą dziewczynkę w rumiany policzek i wstał.  — Mhm, jaką chcesz..?  — Przeciągnął się, ziewając. 

— Po mamusi  — odszczeknął.  — Yorkshire?

— I tak nas kochasz.  — Pokazał mu język i zbiegł po schodach, chichocząc. 

— Nie mam wyjścia!  — zawołał jeszcze i pokręcił głową, wracając do mycia córki. Trzeba ją oduczyć tego chlapania…

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Kolejne trzy tygodnie później Louis znał już dobrze Rose, znajomą Harry'ego z radia i był równie podekscytowany na myśl o zeswataniu jej z Liamem. Biedna dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, co knują, gdy zaprosili ją na piwo z kilkoma znajomymi. To znaczy Harry zaprosił, Louis miał zamiar tylko pojadać paluszki. Tym razem Darcy została w domu z Taylor ku rozczarowaniu ich nowej znajomej, która ją uwielbiała, a tym bardziej Nialla i Sam, którzy już dawno zapomnieli o swojej kłótni i byli w sobie jeszcze bardziej zakochani niż wcześniej. 

— Są i nasi producenci dzieci! — zawiwatował Chris, gdy tylko weszli do przytulnego baru, przez co Leigh parsknęła w swojego drinka, a Zayn zarechotał. 

— Och, spadajcie — fuknął szatyn, targając włosy Caluma i wskazując na dziewczynę obok nich. — Nie wiem, czy się znacie, ale to jest Rose. Pracuje z Harrym przy audycjach. 

Blondynka pomachała całej grupce nieco niepewnie. 

— Siadaj! — Crystal przesunęła się, robiąc jej miejsce. — Co chcesz, bo Michael idzie po drinki?   
— Idę? — zapytał zdziwiony chłopak, ale otrzymawszy kuksańca, zaraz się poprawił. — A, no tak, idę. Co chcesz?

— Dziękuję, piwo wystarczy, najlepiej ciemne. — Uśmiechnęła się do pary z kolorowymi włosami i rozejrzała dyskretnie po reszcie twarzy. 

— Jak już ruszasz dupę, to mi też możesz przynieść jakiś soczek. — Tomlinson zatrzepotał niewinnie rzęsami. 

— Ja pójdę po twój soczek! — zaoferował natychmiast Harry, podrywając się i przywalając kolanem w stół. Syknął, opadając z powrotem na miejsce.   
— Ja przyniosę — zaoferował Niall. — Tobie też, Sam? — Ta pokiwała głową.

Louis zachichotał, przytulając swojego chłopaka i całując go w policzek, a Ed przewrócił oczami, upijając łyk swojej whisky i zaraz też zmarszczył brwi, patrząc uważnie między Irlandczykiem a jego dziewczyną, po czym uniósł jedną brew do góry. 

—  _ Soczek.. _ ? Sam, wy nie macie czasem nam czegoś do powiedzenia..? 

— Absolutnie nie — zapewniła, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie.   
— Cóż. — Niall wypiął dumnie pierś. — Nie tylko Harry i Lou zostaną rodzicami.

Rudzielec tylko pokiwał głową, gdy Zayn siedzący obok niego zakrztusił się swoim drinkiem z wódki i Red Bulla. 

— Tak właśnie czułem… — westchnął ciężko, rozglądając się po przyjaciołach. — To co, kto następny? Wy? — Kiwnął głową na Michaela i Crystal. 

— Ty też masz dziewczynę — fuknął Clifford, zakładając ramiona na piersi w geście protestu. 

— Nie, my się tylko pieprzymy. — Wzruszył ramionami, a Louis zignorował ich, przytulając Sam. 

— Wiedziałem! Gratuluję! 

— Dzięki... — Objęła go zarumieniona. — Będziemy razem narzekać i wykorzystywać naszych chłopaków, hm?

— Dlaczego, Boże..? — jęknął Chris, waląc głową o stół, a Leigh zachichotała. — Dwoje ciężarnych z ich humorkami, dwoje przyszłych, wariujących tatusiów i trójka dzieci… co jeszcze brakuje nam do szczęścia, jakiegoś zakochanego idioty..? 

— Czemu od razu idioty? — Crystal przewróciła oczami. — No nic, czego się napijesz, Rosie? — spytała nową dziewczynę, siedzącą do tej pory cicho.

— Piwa — powtórzyła ta z drżącymi ustami. Ta grupka była doprawdy zabawna. — Gratulacje z powodu dziecka. 

— Czy możemy skończyć temat związków i dzieci?! — jęknął Liam.

Blondynka spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

— Przepraszam…

— Nie chodziło mu o ciebie, tylko o nas — wyjaśnił Louis i objął przyjaciela ramieniem. — Przepraszamy, Payno… jak się trzymasz..? 

— A jak myślisz?... — spytał kwaśno.

— Oby jej pizda wyschła… — burknął pod nosem Calum, a Tomlinson posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. 

— Hej, wiem, że to boli, ale nie możesz być takim Scrooge'em… — wymamrotał, przeczesując jego włosy. — Jeszcze będzie dobrze… 

— Po prostu... Jak już się zaangażuję... To każda okazuje się tama sama…

— Może szukasz ich w złych miejscach..? — podsunął, przygryzając wargę. 

— To gdzie mam ich szukać? — Spojrzał na niego z bólem.

— Erm… — zaciął się, zerkając niepewnie na Harry'ego. — Trochę bliżej..? Niekoniecznie na imprezach..? 

— Intelektualistki mnie nie chcą! — jęknął.   
—  _ Pseudo _ -intelektualistki — wtrącił Styles. — Kto ma jeszcze ochotę na piwo?

— Właśnie, mądra dziewczyna w życiu nie wypuściłaby cię z rąk — pocieszył go Louis, a Niall w końcu dopchał się do ich stolika z tacą. Sapnął, klepiąc obok swojej dziewczyny. 

— Nie dało się dopchać do baru, jezu… coś mnie ominęło? — zapytał, ale zamilkł, gdy z drugiej strony stolika dobiegła ich zażarta dyskusja pomiędzy Zaynem, nową dziewczyną a Chrisem. 

— Ale skoro chcecie równouprawnienia, to dlaczego wciąż latacie do nas, żebyśmy otwierali wam słoiki? — dogryzł jej Malik.

— Równość nie oznacza, że wszyscy są stawiani na tym samym stopniu, tylko, że robi się wszystko, by każdy mógł widzieć z tej samej wysokości — prychnęła Rose, sięgając nieuważnie po swoje piwo i podwinęła rękaw skórzanej kurtki, ukazując swoją chudą rękę i przykładając ją do tej umięśnionej Chrisa. — Uważasz, że byłoby sprawiedliwe, gdyby kazano nam podnosić te same ciężary? Po prostu wy macie pewne fizyczne predyspozycje i nie przeskoczymy faktu, że zawsze będziecie silniejsi, dlatego nikt nie zatrudni kobiety na budowie, bo musiałby dać jej to samo wynagrodzenie, co facetowi, który zrobi w tym samym czasie więcej tylko dlatego, że jest silniejszy. 

— Więc chodzi wam tylko o stołki! — prychnął Zayn. — Stanowiska kierownicze.   
— A niby czemu kobiety miałyby być gorsze w zarządzaniu? — wtrącił się Liam. 

— To bardziej samczy instynkt, większość facetów nie toleruje tego, że kobiety są wyżej od nich, bo mają nas za słabsze w każdym względzie. — Pokręciła głową. — A typowy model rodziny? Dlaczego od kobiety oczekuje się, żeby brała urlop macierzyński i wychowawczy, gdy urodzi dziecko, a potem wróciła do pracy, ale wciąż prała, sprzątała i gotowała, i zajmowała się dzieckiem? Bo mamy pewne fizyczne i psychiczne predyspozycje, mamy bardziej podzielną uwagę i jesteśmy zaradniejsze. Wy po pracy rozwalacie się na kanapie z piwem, ale jak trzeba coś naprawić, to wasza smykałka. Jestem za równouprawnieniem i jestem feministką, co nie oznacza, że popadam w skrajności. 

Liam spojrzał na nią z uznaniem.   
— Więc twierdzisz, że to się da pogodzić?

— Jestem tego pewna, jeśli ludzie przestaną być ograniczeni – zarówno w zbyt tradycyjny, jak i ten zbyt nowoczesny sposób. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Nikt nie mówi, że równouprawnienie ma być gender swapem. Chodzi o to, żeby i pracodawcy, i podwładni nie traktowali nas inaczej ze względu na płeć. Niezależnie czy to praca intelektualna, czy praca fizyczna, czy nawet bycie artystą. Wiecie, ile wytwórni każe swoim podopiecznym świecić za przeproszeniem cyckami, żeby je w ogóle puszczali gdzieś w radio? 

— Ale co możemy zrobić? — Payne bezradnie rozłożył ręce. — Nie zmienimy myślenia tych na wysokich stanowiskach!

— Są różne oficjalne dyskusje, obywatelskie projekty ustaw, manifestacje… — zaczęła wyliczać na palcach. — Nie można zacząć zmian, jeśli świat cię najpierw nie usłyszy. 

— Jesteś dobrze zorientowana w tym wszystkim... — zauważył.

— Stosowane nauki społeczne. — Kącik jej ust zadrżał nieco ku górze. 

— To jakieś... hobby? — dopytywał.

Rose zachichotała ze swego rodzaju rozczuleniem, kręcąc głową. 

— Nie, nie, to mój kierunek studiów. 

— Och, wybacz... — zmieszał się wyraźnie, chwytając za kufel z piwem.

— W porządku, jest tyle kierunków, że ciężko się we wszystkim zorientować. — Posłała mu łagodny uśmiech i uniosła do niego swój kufel piwa. — A ty co studiujesz? — zapytała ciekawie. 

— Politologię. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Wiesz, polityka, programy wyborcze... nic specjalnego.

— Jeśli cię to interesuje, to dlaczego nic specjalnego? — Przekrzywiła głowę.

— Och... Bo myślałem, że cię nie to nie interesuje... — powiedział nieco zaskoczony. — Soph nie interesowało…

— Nie wiem, kim jest  _ Soph _ . — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Ale nauki społeczne łączą mnóstwo dziedzin jak politologia, ekonomia, pedagogika i tak dalej, więc akurat  _ mnie _ to interesuje. 

— Nikim ważnym. — Potrząsnął głową. — Opowiedz mi o swoim kierunku — poprosił.

— Moje studia są nastawione na przekazywanie wiedzy, którą można wykorzystać w praktyce do diagnozowania, analizowania i rozwiązywania rozmaitych konfliktów i problemów społecznych — wyjaśniła. — Generalnie chodzi o to, żeby absolwenci mogli projektować i przeprowadzać badania socjologiczne i właśnie kampanie społeczne, w skrócie. Nie chcę cię tym zanudzić — zachichotała. 

— Nie zanudzasz! — powiedział z entuzjazmem. — W końcu jakiś kierunek, który czegoś uczy.

— Mamy też na uczelni taką jakby grupę manifestacyjną, więc jakbyś miał ochotę, to możesz kiedyś wpaść zobaczyć, jak to wygląda. — Posłała mu uśmiech. — Zajmujemy się różnymi rzeczami, właśnie głównie takimi związanymi z kampaniami społecznymi; nie tylko równouprawnienie, ale też tolerancja rasowa, akceptacja osób LGBT, uzależnienia, przemoc w związkach… Na tym uniwerku znajdziesz przykłady tego wszystkiego, chcemy po prostu pomagać, nawet jeśli po naszej akcji odważy się zwrócić do nas tylko jedna osoba. 

— Działacz społeczny — zagruchał Chris pod nosem, kręcąc głową. Był pewien, że z ich grupki tylko Louis dałby się na coś takiego namówić. 

— Mmm, brzmi świetnie! Kiedy i gdzie macie spotkania? — spytał ku jego zaskoczeniu Liam.

— We wtorki i czwartki po zajęciach, więc każdy siedzi tam w sumie tyle, ile może i chce, często wychodzimy dopiero po osiemnastej. — Wyszczerzyła się. — I kojarzycie ten taki mały budynek na kampusie za pracowniami artystycznymi? Jest nasz. 

— Dlaczego ja dopiero teraz się dowiaduję, że istnieje coś takiego? — jęknął zrozpaczony Tomlinson, wyginając usta w podkówkę. 

— Możemy tam iść, jeśli chcesz, kochanie — zaproponował wspaniałomyślnie Harry.   
— Możemy zabrać się razem, jeśli Hazz będzie pracować — dodał Liam. 

— Wolałbym nie zostawiać Darcy na dłużej niż to konieczne. — Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. — Mam już wyrobioną wymaganą ilość godzin w działaniu na rzecz uczelni, po prostu szkoda, że dowiaduję się dopiero teraz. 

— Chyba, że weźmiemy Darcy ze sobą? — Harry spojrzał na Rose.

— To żaden problem, jeśli o to pytasz. — Dziewczyna posłała mu zachęcający uśmiech. — Szczerze mówiąc zaczynamy prace nad kampanią o męskiej ciąży — przyznała nieśmiało. — Ale nie myślcie, że tylko dlatego się z wami zadaję i o tym wam mówię! Po prostu… byłabym szalenie wdzięczna, jakbyś nawet tylko spisał swoje doświadczenia, Lou. Wiem, że z samą uczelnią nie miałeś problemu, bo nasza akurat jest w porządku, ale wiem także, że nie wszyscy studenci patrzyli przychylnie na twój brzuch… 

— Och — powiedział zaskoczony szatyn, rozszerzając oczy. — Ja, uch… pomyślę o tym, okej? 

— To byłby świetny pomysł, prawda, Lou? — zachęcił go Styles. — Może w końcu coś by się zmieniło?

— Na pewno mogłoby dać to niektórym do myślenia — przyznał cicho. — Po prostu… nie wiem, czy chcę narażać siebie i Darcy na więcej krytyki. Ale to ze spisaniem doświadczeń to dobry pomysł. — Uśmiechnął się. 

— Na pewno pomoże to Rosie. — Payne pokiwał głową.

— Tu w ogóle nie chodzi o mnie. — Machnęła lekceważąco ręką. — Po prostu słowa będą tylko słowami, jeśli nie zostaną poparte przykładami z krwi i kości. 

— To naprawdę ma sens! — zachwycał się Liam.

— Zobaczymy, jak wyjdzie. — Uśmiechnęła się i uniosła kufel do góry. — W każdym razie za zdrowie Darcy i kolejnego maluszka! 

Wszyscy wznieśli toast, po którym Styles pochylił się do kochanka.   
— To był doskonały pomysł, prawda?

— Masz na myśli Rose i Liama? — wymamrotał dyskretnie, sącząc swój sok bananowo-porzeczkowy. 

— Mmm, tylko na nich spójrz!

— Wydaje się być nią żywo zainteresowany, to dobrze wróży — przytaknął, uśmiechając się, gdy zobaczył, że Michael nagrywa snapa. Harry wytknął język i zachichotał, unosząc piwo. W tym samym momencie Leigh kłócąca się o coś z Chrisem popchnęła go, przez co ten wylał piwo na Rose i zrobił wielkie oczy, patrząc na przemoczony przód jej bluzki. 

— No tak — skwitowała ta, ale tylko pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się, sięgając po serwetki. — Byłoby fajnie, jakby ktoś mógł pożyczyć mi jakąś bluzę albo sweter, jeśli nie ma pod spodem krótkiego rękawa… 

— Ja mogę ci po... — zaczęła Sam, ale Liam już zarzucał na jej ramiona swoją bluzę. Louis wyszczerzył się ze swoją słomką między zębami, mrugając do Harry’ego, podczas gdy Rose uśmiechnęła się do Payne’a, który już został po tamtej części stolika, wpychając się między nią a Michaela, który prawie spadł z kanapy. 

— Dziękuję. — Pokręciła głową, wstając. — Dajcie mi chwilę, pójdę do łazienki ściągnąć tę mokrą. 

— Jasne, czekamy tu. — Uśmiechnął się Harry, a gdy tylko dziewczyna zniknęła za rogiem, uniósł brwi na Payne’a. — No no, kolego... — zacmokał, a Michael się przesiadł.

— Szybko działasz jak na kogoś z urazem do związków. — Wyszczerzył się tym razem fioletowo-włosy chłopak, a Liam się zarumienił.

— Ja tylko dałem jej bluzę… — spróbował. — Sami mówiliście, że powinienem zapomnieć o, cytuję,  _ tej suce _ i znaleźć sobie kogoś fajnego! — obruszył się. — Nie jest fajna?

— Jest, jest! — uniósł się natychmiast Tomlinson, prawie wylewając swój sok na Harry’ego. — Właśnie o takich dziewczynach mówiłem! No, może nie dokładnie  _ takich _ , ale takich wiesz, normalnych… — zaplątał się. — Dobra, no może akurat to nie najlepsze słowo, ale… no wiecie no! Bierz ją, stary! — zakończył z zażenowanym chichotem, zakrywając twarz dłońmi, a Clifford uniósł brwi i potrząsnął głową, patrząc na niego, a po chwili na jego chłopaka, który również starał się nie patrzeć w niczyje oczy. Kącik jego ust zadrżał, kiedy domyślił się, że ta dwójka to najzwyczajniej w świecie uknuła. Byli niemożliwi. 

— Uhm, ale co się robi z taką  _ normalną _ dziewczyną? — spytał zarumieniony Liam.

— To samo — parsknął Chris, szczerząc się. — Umawiasz się, całujesz, pieprzysz… zresztą spytaj Nialla!

— Co ja? — Blondyn zerknął na niego z miną spłoszonego jelenia. — Ja nie wiem!

— Nialler… — jęknął Louis, patrząc na Sam, która przewróciła tylko oczami. 

— To może ja wam powiem, czego oczekuję od facetów — wtrąciła Leigh, kręcąc głową. — Tak, randki są fajne, ale nie traktuj tego jako drogi do jej łóżka, bo to wyczuje i wszystko stracisz. Kobieta po prostu musi czuć, że się o nią starasz. Nie mam na myśli od razu kwiatów i pytania jej ojca o jej rękę, jasne, że nie, ale uwierz mi, że doceni to, jeśli będziesz ją odprowadzał, otwierał przed nią drzwi, pisał jej wieczorem dobranoc… ale myślę, że nie muszę cię tego uczyć, Liam. I tak jesteś dżentelmenem. Po prostu spraw, żeby uśmiechała się szeroko, jak tylko zobaczy od ciebie wiadomość, i żebyś był jej pierwszą myślą po przebudzeniu i ostatnią przed zaśnięciem. — Uśmiechnęła się. 

— I już? — zdziwił się. — Takie proste? Żadnych zakupów ani ploteczek?   
— Dokładnie. — Samantha pokiwała głową. — Masz być jej chłopakiem, podporą, a nie koleżanką. Ploteczki w damskim gronie, a zakupy... nie częściej niż raz w miesiącu.

— Jak już się do siebie przyzwyczaicie, to prawdziwe związki nie są tak skomplikowane jak się wydaje. — Michael uśmiechnął się, patrząc na Crystal, a potem porozumiewawczo na Louisa i Harry'ego. — Chodzi o to, żeby bycie ze sobą było dla was równie naturalne co oddychanie. 

— Jak Stylesowie! — podsunął ucieszony Niall. — Całe życie razem!

—  _ Stylesowie!  _ — prychnął Louis i wyszczerzył się, trącając Harry'ego łokciem. — Widzisz, już traktują nas jak małżeństwo. 

— Nie to, żebym narzekał... — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Ja też nie. — Uśmiechnął się, wtulając się w niego i spoglądając na jego twarz z czułością. — Właściwie to już nawet tak czuć… 

— To kiedy ślub? — spytała rzeczowo Crystal.

— Nie wiem — zachichotał, spoglądając w górę. — Kiedy planujesz oficjalnie uczynić mnie swoim, panie Styles..? 

— Niedługo... — wymruczał, obejmując go ramieniem i kiwając głową do wracającej Rosie. Ta uśmiechnęła się i wcisnęła na swoje miejsce między Liamem a Chrisem. 

— A kiedy chrzciny Darcy? — zapytała ciekawie Leigh. 

— Uhm... nie myśleliśmy o tym jeszcze... — przyznał zakłopotany Harry, patrząc na Louisa w poszukiwaniu ratunku.

— Właściwie to mamy już wybranych chrzestnych, więc czemu nie zrobić by tego w najbliższym czasie..? — Zerknął na niego w górę. — Musimy tylko zapytać o wolny termin. I ściągnąć Gemms. 

— Mogę wam pomóc z organizacją — zaoferowała się Sam.   
— Właśnie, kto zostanie chrzestnymi?! — zapytał czujnie Niall.

— Poproszę o werble. — Szatyn wyciągnął dłoń w górę, na co Zayn i Calum zaczęli uderzać palcami o stół, imitując wspomniany dźwięk. — Oczywiście, że ty, Niall! — zaśmiał się na rozczarowany jęk Liama i Chrisa. 

— Taaak! — ucieszył się, w zwycięskim geście wyrzucając pięść w górę. — Mówiłem, że jestem najlepszym wujkiem! — Spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę. — A wkrótce postaram się być takim... tatą — powiedział mokrym głosem.   
— Nasz Nini dorasta! — zagruchał Harry. — Dla ciebie też coś mamy, Chris…

— Ty i Ed będziecie naszymi świadkami — ogłosił Tomlinson i zachichotał, gdy Hemsworth utopił go w uścisku swoich wielkich ramion. — A co do reszty – w lipcu będziemy mieć kolejne dziecko, które na pewno nie będzie naszym ostatnim, więc każde z was zdąży pełnić ważną funkcję w naszym życiu, nie martwcie się… 

— Co wy na to, żeby wznieść teraz toast? — zaproponował Liam, nieco nieśmiało obejmując Rose ramieniem.

— Za! — poparły go dziewczyny i wszyscy unieśli swoje szkło, stukając się z uśmiechami na twarzach, po czym blondynka oparła się nieco bardziej o Payne'a i mrugnęła do niego, zaraz też wciągając Caluma w rozmowę. 

— Kwestia tego, na jakiego trafisz współlokatora — stwierdził chłopak, wzruszając ramionami i zachichotał. — Ja trafiłem na Limę, więc nie narzekam. 

— Ja też nie jestem idealna, więc nie narzekam na swoją współlokatorkę, ale mogłaby uprawiać seks ciszej — jęknęła i zmrużyła oczy na Zayna. — I dałabym sobie rękę uciąć, że ty też u niej bywałeś…

— Możliwe. — Rozłożył bezradnie ręce. — Nie pamiętam współlokatorek wszystkich dziewczyn, z którymi spałem. Ale możesz kupić sobie stopery, jeśli jest głośna…

— To po prostu żenujące. — Przewróciła oczami. — I co tydzień znajdowanie innego faceta rano w kuchni… ale niestety nie stać mnie na opłacenie całego czynszu. — Skrzywiła się. — Muszę się jeszcze z nią pomęczyć… 

— Albo na przykład napisać anonimową skargę do administratora — podsunęła usłużnie Crystal. — Jestem pewna, że zainteresuje się tą sprawą.

— Ale kiedy najwyraźniej nie przeszkadza to nikomu, tylko mi. — Wydęła usta w podkówkę. — Nikt się nie żali, więc najwyraźniej tylko wewnętrzne ściany mamy cienkie… — Pokręciła głową. 

— Pewnie tak... Cięcie kosztów. — Skrzywiła się. — Cóż, nie zaszkodzi napisać, wiadomo, że admin jest świętoszkiem i nie będzie tolerował takiej  _ rozpusty _ !

— To by było nie fair — westchnęła. — Ale spróbuję z nią pogadać, żeby była po prostu  _ ciszej _ , gdy jestem w domu…

— Jeśli się nie uda... przynajmniej próbowałaś. — Crystal wzruszyła ramionami.

— Dokładnie. — Uśmiechnęła się i zerknęła z rozczuleniem na przytulonych do siebie Louisa i Harry’ego. 

 

Dwie godziny później wszyscy, oczywiście za wyjątkiem Samanthy i Louisa, byli w stanie mocno wskazującym. Kręcili tylko głową na głupoty, które wypadały z ust ich przyjaciół, a gdy Calum i Zayn wbili się na jakiś wieczór panieński, wiedzieli, że pora wracać. 

Harry stał na chodniku w rozpiętym płaszczu i podtrzymywany przez Louisa, machał odjeżdżającym w taksówkach przyjaciołom, wykrzykując, jak bardzo ich kocha.

— Oni też cię kochają, chodźmy — zachichotał szatyn, całując go w policzek i pakując do ich samochodu, którym przyjechali, jako że on nie pił i mógł ich odwieźć. Obejrzał się jeszcze na Liama, Rose i Eda, którzy czekali na ostatnią taksówkę. Im akurat ufał, że grzecznie do niej wsiądą, gdyż po pijaku byli po prostu o wiele bardziej weseli niż na co dzień. — To co, do zobaczenia w poniedziałek na uczelni? I dzięki za dzisiaj, fajnie było się rozerwać!

— Mmm! Pamiętaj o tym eseju! — Uśmiechnięty Liam pomachał mu, obejmując ramieniem Rose i szczerząc się jak głupi.   
— Jesteśmy geniuszami... — powiedział Harry, opierając głowę o szybę i zerkając na kochanka.

— Ty jesteś, to był twój pomysł. — Tomlinson uśmiechnął się i zapiął pasy, po czym uruchomił ich samochód. — Mam wrażenie, że Liam już zaplanował, jak będą nazywać się ich dzieci i na ile wezmą kredyt...

— Zawsze był rodzinnym typem. Rose też wydaje się w porządku. — Przymknął oczy.

— Mhm, też mi się wydaje, że nie odrzuci Limy — wymamrotał, zerkając na niego i uśmiechając się. — Jeszcze parę minut, kotku i będziesz już mógł iść do łóżka — obiecał.

— Mmm... — wymamrotał, a po chwili już spał.

Louis pokręcił tylko głową i w przeciągu dziesięciu minut w ciszy dowiózł ich do domu. Wysiadł z samochodu i otworzył drzwi po jego stronie, delikatnie odpinając go z pasów.

— Kochanie… — wyszeptał, całując go w nos. — Budzimy się, jesteśmy w domu… Chodź do łóżka, hm..?

— Mmm, tak, do łóżka... — Objął Louisa, wciąż nie otwierając oczu. Rozczulony szatyn wydął usta i pomógł mu wstać, zamykając za nim samochód. Poprowadził go do drzwi i przekręcił klucz, cicho wchodząc do środka i postanawiając najpierw zaprowadzić go na górę, zanim podziękuje i pożegna się z Taylor.

Harry nie pamiętał nawet, jak dotarł do łóżka, zasypiając niemal od razu, gdy jego głowa dotknęła poduszki.

Tomlinson delikatnie zdjął z niego buty i płaszcz, mimo, że teraz nie obudziło by go nawet trzęsienie ziemi i okrył go szczelnie kołdrą. Po ostatnim pocałunku w jego czoło zszedł z powrotem na dół, gasząc za sobą światło i idąc do salonu, gdzie zastał ich opiekunkę.

— Hej. — Uśmiechnął się do niej, siadając obok. — Jak mała? Też ci tak chlapała podczas kąpieli..?

Ta uniosła wzrok znad książki, patrząc wymownie na swoją wciąż nieco wilgotną koszulę.   
— Dzięki za ostrzeżenie!

Louis zakrył usta dłonią, chichocząc. — Przepraszam. Nauczyła się tego w ostatnim czasie… Nie da jej się tego oduczyć, uwielbia wodę.

— Może pomyślelibyście o basenie raz w tygodniu? — zasugerowała. — Skoro tak bardzo lubi wodę?

— Nie jest na to za mała..? — zapytał niepewnie, zaraz też marszcząc brwi na swój brzuch. Zaczynał już odstawać… Położył na nim dłoń, kręcąc głową. 

— Są specjalni instruktorzy dla malutkich dzieci, którzy z wami będą, bez obaw. — Taylor zerknęła na jego brzuch i uśmiechnęła się. — Hazz wariuje z radości, wiesz?

— Więc chyba się za czymś rozejrzymy, będzie wniebowzięta. — Zerknął na nią, odwzajemniając jej uśmiech i leciutko gładząc swój brzuch. — Tak..? Mówił ci coś na ten temat..?

— Mogę podrzucić wam adresy, gdzie oferują zajęcia dla tak małych dzieci. — Zamknęła swoją książkę i odwróciła się w jego stronę. — Mmm, ciągle o tym mówi! — zachichotała. — Nie chcesz wiedzieć, ile dzieci sobie wymarzył!

— Mam nadzieję, że ta liczba oscyluje bliżej pięciu niż dziesięciu... — Wyraźnie pobladł, gdy Taylor uniosła brwi. — Nie..? 

— Cóż, mówił coś o ilości pokoi i trójce w każdym? — roześmiała się na przerażoną minę Tomlinsona. — Mówił tylko, że chce zapełnić wasze pokoje.

— Mamy sześć pokoi oprócz naszego; wolałbym nie mnożyć tej liczby razy dwa, a co dopiero  _ trzy _ … — przełknął głośno ślinę i westchnął. — Cóż, najwyżej często będę w ciąży… — Pokręcił głową z małym uśmiechem. — Jest niemożliwy na tym punkcie. 

— Uwielbia spełniać  _ wasze _ zachcianki — zachichotała. — Może wystarczy mu ta szóstka?

— Może — bąknął zupełnie nieprzekonany, kręcąc głową. — Uwielbia mnie w ciąży i uwielbia małe dzieci… cóż, może da mi trochę oddechu i przynajmniej do trzydziestki zadowoli się tą szóstką — zachichotał.

— Na pewno będzie chciał, żebyś skończył studia i dostał dobrą pracę.

— Studia skończę na pewno, ale nie wiem, jak będzie z pracą — westchnął, podkulając nogi pod siebie. — Nie chcę cały czas zostawiać takich małych dzieci z nianią… — Spojrzał na nią przepraszająco. — Jak tylko skończę staż, zostaję w domu… 

— Jesteś na studiach chemicznych, prawda? — Otrzymawszy potakujące skinięcie, kontynuowała: — Myślałeś o pracy z domu? Mógłbyś przecież robić analizy i opisy w domu i wysyłać je na serwer.

— Oczywiście, że mógłbym i oczywiście, że o tym myślałem — prychnął. — Ale Taylor, spójrzmy realnie. Żeby dostać taką wygodną pracę, trzeba się najpierw wykazać. Nikt nie da takiej pracy 21-latkowi świeżo po studiach! 

— Louis, jesteś teraz na stażu — powiedziała spokojnie. — Wykaż się teraz! Jestem pewna, że masz wiedzę. Spróbuj nawiązać przyjaźnie, zaproś kolegów do was na pizzę. Myślisz, że zatrudnią kogoś obcego, kogo będzie trzeba wdrażać prędzej niż kogoś, kto już wie, co robić i w pewien sposób zżył się z resztą? Nawet, jeśli będzie trzeba dać mu lepsze warunki. Atmosfera w pracy jest bardzo ważna! A jeśli będziesz musiał przyjechać do pracy raz w tygodniu, to i tak dobrze. Możecie dopasować z Harrym grafiki .

— Jesteś geniuszem — powiedział, patrząc na nią zaskoczony i po chwili ją przytulił. — Dziękuję! 

— Nikt nigdy nie traktuje stażów poważnie, a to największa szansa! — Pokręciła głową. — Pamiętaj, że nie chcę wam zaszkodzić.

— Teraz wiem… — zaśmiał się zażenowany. 

— Wiem, co sobie pomyślałeś wtedy, Louis. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak to wyglądało. Ale to naprawdę nie tak! — jęknęła.

— To po prostu… — Louis oblizał usta i zaczął skubać rękaw swojego swetra. — Sama widzisz, jaki on jest przystojny i kochany… ciągle się boję, że ktoś będzie chciał mi go zabrać… I przepraszam. Podejrzewam, że nie jesteś taka i pewnie nawet jakbyś się w nim zakochała, to nie zrobiłabyś czegoś takiego. 

— Daj spokój, wolę mężczyzn, którzy są hetero! — roześmiała się. — Może nie mam super dużych cycków, ale wolałabym, żeby ktoś je docenił. — Uśmiechnęła się ponownie. — Czego się boisz? Przecież jesteście razem.

— Że mu zbrzydnę i się znudzę — wyznał, wyginając usta w podkówkę. — Bo razem mieszkamy, mamy dziecko i nie wiem, niedługo mogę zacząć mu się kojarzyć tylko ze sprzątaniem czy coś… 

— A reszta dzieci, których pragnie, weźmie się z powietrza? — prychnęła. — Harry to najbardziej rodzinna osoba, jaką znam. Nie zaprzepaści tego dla kaprysu czy chwilowej przyjemności.

— Ja wiem… — Skrzywił się. — To tylko… zawsze się trochę będziemy bać, nie..? Po prostu… wcześniej ciągle się kłóciliśmy i on nieraz trzaskał drzwiami i wychodził z domu. Pal licho, gdy to było z Darcy. Ale kiedy robił to sam… nie wiedziałem, gdzie był. Ale teraz jest zdecydowanie lepiej. Terapia pomaga, mimo, że na początku przepłakałem wszystkie wizyty — zaśmiał się. 

— Cieszę się, że między wami jest lepiej — odetchnęła z ulgą. — Co jak co, ale wy dojdziecie do kompromisu.

— Za bardzo go kocham, żeby się poddać. — Zerknął w stronę schodów z uśmiechem. — Nie ma drugiego takiego… 

— Nie poddawaj się — poleciła z uśmiechem i zerknęła na zegarek. — Będę się już zbierać…

— Pewnie, przepraszam, że cię zatrzymuję! — Louis natychmiast się poderwał, idąc po swój portfel. — Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki, Tay, jesteś niezastąpiona.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. — Uśmiechnęła się, zbierając swoje rzeczy. Szatyn wręczył jej należne wynagrodzenie i pożegnał się z nią, po czym zamknął drzwi na klucz i poszedł na górę sprawdzić, co z ich dziewczynką. Gdy upewnił się, że ta spokojnie spała, wrócił do ich sypialni i szybko przebrał się w piżamę, po czym wsunął się pod pościel i objął Harry'ego, zasypiając z nosem w jego lokach. 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Jakiś tydzień później Harry szedł na kolejny wykład, jednym uchem słuchając opowieści Liama o kolejnej udanej randce z Rose.

— Hazza..! — nagle usłyszeli z tyłu stłumione, wysokie wołanie, a kiedy oboje zmarszczyli brwi i odwrócili się na pięcie, zobaczyli na końcu korytarza Louisa biegnącego w ich stronę i machającego jakąś reklamówką. 

— Lou, co ja ci mówiłem o bieganiu?! — najeżył się Styles, niemal natychmiast znajdując się przy kochanku.

— Przepraszam. — Wydął usta w podkówkę i stanął na palcach, by cmoknąć go w usta, po czym uśmiechnął się ładnie i podał mu reklamówkę. — Po prostu chciałem zdążyć przed twoim wykładem, bo wiem, że o tej porze głodniejesz, a zapomniałeś lunchu z domu. Spakowałem ci sałatkę z makaronem, bułki z makiem i trochę winogron, czy to okej..? 

Harry poczuł ucisk w gardle. Wiedział, że Louis  _ zawsze _ o nim myślał i troszczył się, ale teraz to uderzyło w niego ze zdwojoną siłą.  _ Kiedy, jak nie teraz?... _   
— Lou... — Podszedł bliżej, łapiąc go za rękę i wyciągając z niej torbę, którą zaraz odłożył na ziemię. — Miałem to zrobić w zupełnie innych okolicznościach, ale w sumie każdy moment jest dobry. Jesteś światłem mojego życia, moim przyjacielem, druhem, powiernikiem, kochankiem i matką moich dzieci. Czy… — odetchnął i przyklęknął na jedno kolano na środku korytarza pełnego studentów. — Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moim mężem? — Wyciągnął z kieszeni dżinsów małe pudełeczko, z którego wyjął prostą obrączkę z małym szmaragdem i wyciągnął w jego stronę.

Szatyn otworzył usta w szoku, patrząc na niego i na pierścionek, po czym zamrugał parę razy, ale Harry wciąż tam klęczał. Przełknął gulę w swoim gardle i wybuchnął płaczem, kiwając gorączkowo głową.    
—  _ Tak _ , Hazz, oczywiście! — wyszlochał, rzucając mu się na szyję. Ten objął go mocno, a stojący z boku Liam zaczął klaskać, do czego po chwili dołączyła też reszta obserwujących ich ludzi. Tomlinson roześmiał się przez łzy, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie i całując go mocno, po czym wystawił drżącą dłoń, by w końcu znalazł się na niej pierścionek. 

— Kocham cię... — wyszeptał wzruszony.

— Ja ciebie też kocham, Hazz, najmocniej na świecie — obiecał, splatając z nim dłoń, na której tkwił teraz już prawdziwy pierścionek zaręczynowy i pocałował go jeszcze raz, z uśmiechem przymykając powieki. Nawet nie obchodziły go te oklaski i gwizdy wokół, byli zamknięci w swojej własnej, małej bańce szczęścia. 

— Obiecałem ci prawdziwy pierścionek, pamiętasz? — wydusił.  —Taylor pomagała mi zaplanować zaręczyny, a wyszło zupełnie inaczej!

— Och, to o tym spiskowaliście przy winie! — zachichotał, wplatając palce w jego loki i stykając razem ich czoła. Spojrzał mu w oczy, te jego błyszczały. — Skarbie, chyba nawet wolę takie zaręczyny niż jakieś wyszukane, wiesz..? To po prostu… znamy się całe życie, Hazz. Chcę cię obok w każdej codziennej czynności i takie zaręczyny są nawet jeszcze bardziej udowadniające to, że tak będzie… — wymamrotał, gładząc jego policzki kciukami. 

— Po raz kolejny zostaliśmy atrakcją wydziału... — Pokręcił głową. — Wiesz już, czemu nie mogłem ci powiedzieć?

— Teraz tak, przepraszam… — Cmoknął go delikatnie w usta i roześmiał się ponownie, wstając w końcu na nogi i ciągnąc go w górę. Uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie do Liama i reszty ich publiczności, machając im nieśmiało z zaróżowionymi policzkami, po czym wtulił się w bok swojego narzeczonego. — Przegapisz wykład… — wymruczał.

— Chodź ze mną! — poprosił. — Ten stary zgred się nie zorientuje. Będziemy pisać sobie liściki jak za starych, dobrych lat.

— Harry! — skarcił go delikatnie, uderzając go w ramię, ale zachichotał i przytaknął w zgodzie, ruszając z nim wzdłuż korytarza. — Ale za pół godziny się zmywam, sam mam swoje wykłady, okej? — Uśmiechnął się. 

— Jasne! — Posłał mu ładny uśmiech i splótł ich palce. Chłodny metal pierścionka przyjemnie muskał jego skórę.

— Teraz się od ciebie nie odlepi — zachichotał Liam, trącając Louisa łokciem, a gdy najmłodszy chłopak posłał mu spojrzenie z serii: “dalej tu jesteś?”, obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem, po czym Payne wyszczerzył się i obronnie uniósł ręce w górę, zatrzymując się pod własną salą wykładową. — Miłego miesiąca miodowego czy jakkolwiek nazywa się początkowy okres narzeczeństwa…

— Wzajemnie, Lima! — odszczeknął Harry.

— Ja nie jestem gotowy na zaręczyny! — zawołał za nimi przyjaciel, ale Tomlinson tylko prychnął i pokręcił głową, ciągnąc bruneta dalej.

— Ja tam lubię, jak się do mnie lepisz, kochanie — zapewnił. 

— Na pewno? — Zerknął na niego niepewnie.

— Mhm, czuję się wtedy maksymalnie kochany. — Wtulił się w jego bok i cmoknął go w ramię. — Uwielbiam twoją bliskość.

— A normalnie to nie czujesz się kochany? — prychnął urażony.

— Proszę nie łapać mnie za słówka, panie Styles. — Uszczypnął go w bok. 

— Za nic pana nie łapię, panie wkrótce-Styles!

— To przypomniało mi o tym, że nasze mamy na pewno nie pozwolą nam urządzić skromnego ślubu i przyjęcia — zachichotał cicho, wchodząc z nim na aulę i zajmując miejsce pośrodku. Profesora jeszcze nie było. 

— O matko, a pamiętasz ciotkę Amy? — niemal zapłakał.

— Och, tę daleką kuzynkę twojej mamy z brodawką? — Wzdrygnął się. — Kazała całować się w usta, miałem przez to później koszmary i znowu zacząłem moczyć łóżko...

— Wiedziałem! Wmawiałeś mi, że miałeś koszmary o nas niebędących przyjaciółmi!

— A co miałem powiedzieć? — jęknął i zachichotał. — Wstydziłem się! 

— A ja mówiłem ci o wszystkim… — Pokręcił głową z rozczarowaniem.

— Hazza, mieliśmy po siedem lat, daj spokój! — prychnął. — Miałem skłonności do… przeinaczania prawdy..? 

— O wszystkim! — powtórzył dramatycznie i wtedy też do sali wkroczył profesor.

Louis przyłożył palec do ust i wyciągnął jeden ze swoich zeszytów, wydzierając stamtąd kartkę i z małym uśmiechem na ustach mozolnie coś na niej skrobiąc. Po chwili w stronę Harry’ego został przesunięty liścik składający się z koślawego serduszka i napisu: “ _ kocham cię!!! _ ”.

Harry powstrzymał chichot i nabazgrał odpowiedź: „ _ ja ciebie też kochanie. Może wyskoczymy gdzieś po pracy, by świętować? _ ”

Szatyn uśmiechnął się szeroko i zerknął na profesora, który kompletnie nie zwracał uwagi na studentów, mamrocząc wyuczony wykład, jednak z westchnieniem oparł się pokusie przytulenia do Stylesa, pisząc do niego liścik. “ _ Jestem za. Tylko nasza dwójka (oops, trójka) czy bierzemy też Darcy..? _ ”

„ _ Więc będzie nas czwórka. Nie chcę zostawiać jej z Tay, jakby nam zawadzała...” _

“ _ Dokładnie! A przecież to nasz skarb! Więc… jakaś restauracja..? _ ”

„ _ Mmm, możemy zarezerwować stolik w Zizzi albo Las Iguanas? _ ”

“ _ Zizzi, definitywnie. Zadzwonię, jak stąd wyjdę. O której kończysz pracę?” _

_ „Póžno dzisiaj, do 8 :/„ _

_ “ :( W takim razie zgaduję, że przyjadę już z Darcy cię stąd odebrać i pojedziemy do restauracji..?” _

_ „To nie będzie problem?” _

_ “Nie, czemu? Mała jest przyzwyczajona do późnych spotkań, bo Niall i Leigh nigdy nie dają jej spać, jak są u nas, a ja mam jutro wolne. A ty chyba nie zaczynasz jutro pracy rano..?” _

_ „Nie, na szczęście nie. Ale może wolałbyś zostać w domu, albo coś?” _

_ “Uwielbiam zostawać z wami w domu, ale z chęcią wybiorę się do tej restauracji, serio. Nie codziennie twój chłopak ci się oświadcza, prawda?” _ Uśmiechnął się, przesuwając do niego karteczkę.

Harry posłał mu zakochane spojrzenie.

_ „Jeśli sprawiłoby ci to radość, oświadczałbym ci się codziennie. Gorzej ze ślubem ;)” _

Louis zachichotał i zakrył usta dłonią, gdy kilka głów odwróciło się w ich stronę. Przygryzł uśmiech i nabazgrał odpowiedź:  _ “Brzmi kusząco, ale jednak chyba wolę, by ten śliczny pierścionek już został na moim palcu; nie chcę go ściągać, nawet po to, żebyś mi się znowu nim za chwilę oświadczył. x A ślub możemy powtarzać w rocznice. Choć może niekoniecznie tak wystawnie, jak urządzą to nasze rodzicielki, haha” _

_ „Zawsze możemy zmyć się z własnego wesela. Jestem pewien, że nasze mamy zabawią gości, których zaproszą haha Więc pierścionek ci się podoba? _ ”

_ “Haha, to będzie masakra, ale niech się nacieszą. Po raz pierwszy ich dzieci będą brać ślub i to ze sobą nawzajem. Już nie mówiąc o tym, że jesteśmy ich jedynymi synami. I tak, Hazza, jest idealny. xx Mam nadzieję tylko, że nie wydałeś na niego majątku… 😌”  _

_ „Haha, a wszystkie ciotki będą teraz powtarzać  _ **_a nie mówiłam, że będą razem_ ** _? Co do pierścionka... Cóż, może teraz rodzice będą musieli nam trochę bardziej pomóc, ale było warto  _ _ „ _

_ “Pocałowałbym cię teraz, ale nie bardzo mogę. xx Swoją drogą… czy ty w ogóle notujesz to, co mówi twój profesor, skarbie?” _

_ „Mam notatki od starszego rocznika, proszę cię! Sam je załatwiałeś, nie pamiętasz?!” _

_ “A, no tak, od tej koleżanki Leigh, Jesy! Nie wiem właśnie, ostatnio coś mi pamięć szwankuje… :/” _

_ „Może to przez ciążę?  _ _ w ogóle byłeś już u ginekologa?” _

_ “Mhm, nope, w poniedziałek dopiero idę. Zapytam pani doktor, czy to możliwe.” _

_ „Żebyś tylko nie zapomniał, że jestem twoim  _ _ narzeczonym _ _! Pójść z tobą?” _

_ “Haha, nie, o tym nie sposób zapomnieć, kochanie. x Masz pracę, dam sobie radę, nie martw się.” _

_ „Będę przypominał  _ _ Na pewno? Mogę się zamienić w pracy” _

Louis uśmiechnął się i zerknął na zegarek, po czym spojrzał przepraszająco na bruneta.  _ “Na pewno, Hazz, nic mi nie jest. Jak zwykle dostanę receptę na jakieś witaminy i tyle. Przyniosę ci zdjęcie i nagranie serduszka, spokojnie. I muszę już lecieć. ;/” _

_ „Dobrze 😞 Kocham cię! xx Napisz mi wiadomość, jak zaczniesz swój wykład” _

— Też cię kocham — szepnął szatyn, całując go w policzek, zabierając swoją torbę i szybko wychodząc z sali. Harry spojrzał za nim tęsknym wzrokiem i westchnąwszy, wrócił do wykładu.

  
  


Zaręczynowa kolacja minęła cudownie i rodzinnie. Darcy rozglądała się nieco oszołomiona po gwarnej sali, ale obaj stwierdzili, że cztery miesiące to dobry wiek, by zacząć przyzwyczajać ją do wyjść. W sobotę standardowo spotkali się z przyjaciółmi, a w niedzielę zrobili wideo-konferencję ze swoimi mamami, by przekazać im dobre nowiny. Harry’emu wymsknęło się coś o ciąży, o której Anne nie miała jeszcze pojęcia i obraziła się na chichoczącą Jay za przemilczenie przed nią tego faktu, po czym zapowiedziała, że zacznie już zbierać kolejne ubranka.  

W poniedziałek Louis wyszedł trochę wcześniej z zajęć, by iść na wizytę kontrolną. Uśmiechnął się do pani doktor, zajmując swoje miejsce. 

— Witaj, Lou, co cię do mnie sprowadza?

— Dzień dobry. — Pokiwał kobiecie głową i nerwowo zaczął bawić się paskiem swojej torby. — Ja, uhm… oprócz wiadomej wizyty kontrolnej chciałem zapytać o… problemy z pamięcią. Czy to normalne podczas ciąży..? 

— To zależy. — Zmarszczyła brwi, przeglądając jego kartę z zapiskami z poprzedniej ciąży, bo wcześniej nie skarżył się na tego typu objawy. — Jak objawiają się te problemy..? Jesteś rozkojarzony, zapominasz, po co przyszedłeś do pokoju czy..? 

— Nie do końca — przyznał powoli. — Ja… potrafię zapomnieć o tym, o czym rozmawiałem z kimś przed chwilą, jeszcze w trakcie rozmowy. Czasem zapominam także o jakichś faktach sprzed paru miesięcy… 

— Hmm. — Przekręciła z namysłem długopis w palcach. — Faktycznie, niektórzy ciężarni skarżą się na nie pamiętanie o rzeczach typu zapłacenie rachunku, zapisanie się na wizytę, kupienie biletu miesięcznego… Część naukowców uważa, że to pod wpływem zmian hormonalnych i tego, że osoba w ciąży przestawia się na instynkt macierzyński i skupia głównie na dziecku, ale druga część naukowców uważa to wyłącznie za mit.  Gdybyś był po prostu rozkojarzony, uznałabym, że to wpływ stresu i tego, że teraz, z dzieckiem, studiami i stażem, masz dużo obowiązków. Natomiast twoje objawy są trochę inne, więc… myślę, że to ma głębsze podłoże. Byłeś w śpiączce, Louis… Przez krótki okres czasu, ale w twoim mózgu mogły zadziać się poważne zmiany. Oczywiście nie mówię, że na pewno, skoro twój lekarz prowadzący stwierdził, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale skieruję cię na badania do szpitala, dobrze? 

Louis zamarł. Poczuł gulę w swoim gardle, miał ochotę płakać. Bał się. 

— Panie Tomlinson? — Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos lekarki. — Zapraszam na kozetkę, zrobimy usg.

Pokiwał głową i z wysiłkiem uśmiechnął się do kobiety, przesiadając się na miejsce obok ultrasonografu i podwijając swój sweter do góry. Kiedy na ekranie ukazało się ich dziecko, z jego oczu poleciały łzy. Pociągnął nosem i posłał uśmiech zaniepokojonej lekarce, kładąc tam dłoń. 

— To tylko ze wzruszenia — wykrztusił, ocierając oczy. 

— Mam nadzieję... — westchnęła. — Ile kopii tym razem? Jedna na pewno dla narzeczonego? Zauważyłam pierścionek. — Odpowiedziała uśmiechem na jego pytające spojrzenie.

— Tak, niby jest skromny, ale jednak od razu widać, co reprezentuje. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko, zerkając na swoją dłoń. — I uhm, myślę, że cztery..? Dla mnie i naszych mam, a Sam będzie miała teraz do podziwiania zdjęcia własnego dziecka — zachichotał. 

— Och, to wspaniale, gratuluję! — Lekarka uruchomiła drukarkę. — Rozumiem, że serduszko też?

— Mhm, inaczej Harry będzie marudził, że nie mógł przyjść — zachichotał. 

— W pracy? — zgadła lekarka, klikając coś na komputerze. Szatyn kiwnął głową i wyciągnął swój telefon, by nagrać ten moment dla Harry’ego i mu go wysłać. Po chwili dostał wiadomość zwrotną zawierającą kilkanaście serduszek, a zaraz po tym kolejną.

_ „Następnym razem idę z tobą!” _

Tomlinson zachichotał i odłożył telefon, z uśmiechem słuchając bicia serduszka swojego dziecka.

— Rozwija się prawidłowo? — zapytał.

— Wszystko w porządku, panie Tomlinson. — Uśmiechnęła się. Odetchnął z ulgą i odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, przyjmując od niej papiery ręcznikowe i wycierając swój brzuch. Faktycznie nieźle stresował się w ostatnim czasie i planował teraz lepiej zadbać o siebie i przede wszystkim ich nienarodzone dziecko, tak w razie czego.

— Przepiszę ci trochę witamin i jakiś preparat wzmacniający — poinformowała, jakby czytając w jego myślach i zaczęła wypisywać receptę.

— Dziękuję. — Uśmiechnął się nieco słabo, zakładając kurtkę i siadając przed jej biurkiem. Zanotował sobie w myślach, by dokupić tej herbaty imbirowej, bo zaczynał wymiotować. 

— A jak ogólne samopoczucie? — zagaiła.

— Uhm… — Oblizał usta, obejmując się ramionami. — Myślę, że w porządku. Jestem już trochę emocjonalny i zaczęły się nudności, no i przez wszystkie obowiązki związane z opieką nad Darcy, domem, uczelnią i stażem jestem trochę zmęczony, ale zdecydowaliśmy, że od drugiego semestru, jak tylko skończę staż, zostaję w domu, więc powinno być lepiej. — Z wysiłkiem posłał jej uśmiech. 

— Hm… — zamyśliła się i sięgnęła po kolejną receptę. — Przepiszę ci jeszcze coś na te szalejące hormony i zmęczenie. Ale musisz pilnować dawek, dobrze?

— W porządku. — Pokiwał głową. — Przypnę sobie dawkowanie do lodówki — obiecał.

— Podsuń narzeczonemu, jestem pewna, że będzie pilnował za ciebie — zachichotała.

— Och, też jestem pewien, że tak będzie, gdy tylko to zobaczy. — Przewrócił czule oczami i schował recepty, po czym wstał. — W takim razie do widzenia za miesiąc..? Czy przyjść potem do pani z wynikami ze… — przełknął ślinę — ...szpitala?

— Prześlą je do mnie, ale możesz przyjść na wizytę kontrolną, w porządku?

— Mhm, dziękuję, pani doktor. — Posłał jej ostatni uśmiech i wyszedł z gabinetu, na drżących nogach rezerwując sobie termin kolejnej wizyty. Kiedy wyszedł z budynku, odetchnął głęboko i usiadł na ławce, zwracając twarz ku niebu i zamykając oczy. Musiał trochę ochłonąć. 

Nie cieszył się spokojem zbyt długo, bo zadzwonił telefon. Przeklął pod nosem i otarł niekontrolowane łzy, przywdziewając na twarz uśmiech, by zmotywować się do lepszej gry aktorskiej. 

— Cześć, kochanie — przywitał się. — Przerwa? 

—  _ Mmm, jak wizyta? — _ usłyszał w słuchawce podekscytowany ton.

— Uhm, maluszek rozwija się prawidłowo, wszystko z nim w porządku. — Pokręcił głową z rozczuleniem. — Dostałem receptę na witaminy i inne takie, właśnie idę do apteki. 

_ — A... pytałeś lekarkę o te problemy?... _

— Uch… — Zagrzebał czubkiem swojego czarnego vansa w trawie. — Pytałem — przyznał niechętnie. — Wiele osób w ciąży skarży się na problemy z pamięcią, jest rozkojarzona z powodu instynktu macierzyńskiego, a jak jeszcze dochodzi do tego stres, to się zdarza — skłamał z mocno bijącym sercem. 

—  _ W poprzedniej ciąży tak nie było — _ marudził. —  _ Dostałeś jakieś skierowanie _ ?

Louis rozszerzył oczy w zaskoczeniu. Harry musiał mieć jakiś szósty zmysł. Nerwowo zaczął obrywać skórki ze swojej dolnej wargi. 

— Uhm, tak… — Przełknął ślinę. — Ale nie martw się, to na pewno nic takiego. 

—  _ Lou _ ... — dało się słyszeć westchnięcie. —  _ Głos ci drży… _

— Cholera — przeklął prosto w słuchawkę i otarł łzy wierzchem dłoni. — To tylko te głupie hormony, naprawdę. 

_ — Kochanie... co jest? _

— Jestem aż taki kiepski w kłamaniu? — roześmiał się, po czym rozpłakał się na dobre. — Dostałem skierowanie do szpitala — wykrztusił. — Ona powiedziała, że… że może nie sprawdzili mnie dokładnie i to pozostałości po śpiączce… 

_ — Nie, po prostu za dobrze cię znam _ — usłyszał pomruk w słuchawce. —  _ To dobrze. Niech sprawdzą wszystko dokładnie jeszcze raz. Lepiej iść do lekarza za dużo razy, niż o raz za mało. Kiedy? Wezmę wolne. _

— Nie wiem, jeszcze się nie zapisałem… — Pociągnął nosem. — Nie chcę tam wracać… — szepnął. 

—  _ Dobrze, nie panikuj, kochanie, pójdziemy tam razem, tak? — _ mówił cichym, kojącym głosem.

— Okej… — Wytarł nos wygrzebaną z kieszeni chusteczką i ruszył do samochodu, wiedząc, że jest bałaganem. — Dziękuję… 

— _ Nie dziękuj, przyszły panie Styles. Daj znać, jak będziesz już w domu — _ poprosił. —  _ Jedź bezpiecznie. _

— Zadzwonię — obiecał, zapinając pasy. — I będę uważać, w końcu noszę cenny ładunek… — przypomniał, chichocząc. — Miłej pracy, skarbie. Kocham cię i będę czekał z Darcy w domu. — Uśmiechnął się, nie mogąc doczekać się przytulenia do swojego narzeczonego. 

—  _ Też cię kocham. Bądźcie grzeczni!  _ — Cmoknął w słuchawkę i się rozłączył.

Szatyn wydął usta z rozczuleniem i schował telefon do schowka, po czym uruchomił samochód. Nie powinien rozważać w ogóle okłamywania Harry'ego, on od razu go uspokoił, miał na niego wpływ jak nikt inny. Skierował się do apteki, nawet teraz czując miłość Stylesa i swoją. Nic nie mogło ich rozdzielić, byli dla siebie stworzeni. 

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Kolejne tygodnie minęły w napięciu, ale ostatecznie okazało się, że trauma po porodzie spotęgowała stres, przemęczenie i wariujące hormony. Louis dostał łagodne leki i wszystko wracało do normy. Ani się obejrzeli, a święta były już za pasem.

 

Szatyn pocałował Darcy ubraną w śliczną, różową sukieneczkę i malutkie lakierki w główkę. Był 23 grudnia, dzień przed urodzinami Tomlinsona. Dzisiaj miały przyjechać do nich ich rodziny. Na początku miesiąca zorganizowali skromny chrzest, tylko z ich przyjaciółmi, a jedynym obecnym członkiem rodziny była Gemma (która swoją drogą wpadła w oko Chrisowi i Harry miał nadzieję, że nie zadziałało to w drugą stronę) i Louis wiedział, że dzisiaj im się za to oberwie i będą mieć wypominane. 

— Hej, skarbie, dzisiaj znowu zobaczysz wszystkich swoich dziadków i ciocie — zagruchał łagodnie do dziewczynki, kołysząc ją w ramionach. Kolejną dobrą rzeczą było to, że mimo tego, że był dopiero w trzecim miesiącu, to jego brzuszek był już całkiem dobrze widoczny. Lekarka twierdziła, że przy drugiej ciąży wszystko dzieje się szybciej i ich dziecko prawdopodobnie będzie także większe niż to pierworodne. 

Harry wyjrzał z kuchni, gdzie doglądał sosu na obiad.    
— Jeszcze ich nie ma?

— Nie, mama pisze, że są korki. — Pokręcił głową i zachichotał, gdy dziewczynka w jego ramionach zaczęła się wiercić, zauważając srebrne gwiazdki na papierze, w który zapakowali liczne prezenty. Oderwał kawałek z rolki i podał jej go, przyglądając się z rozczuleniem, jak ta przejeżdża po gwiazdce pulchną rączką i piszczy z zachwytu. Uwielbiała błyszczące rzeczy. 

— Księżniczka... — skomentował z rozczuleniem Harry, po chwili rzucając się do kuchni, gdy sos zabulgotał ostrzegawczo.

Louis zachichotał, ale zaraz sam jęknął, gdy Darcy wpakowała sobie papier do ust. Szybko go wyjął i po upewnieniu się, że w jej buzi nie został żaden kawałek, podał jej maskotkę krowy, którą dostała od Nialla. Wydawała z siebie muczenie, gdy się nią trzepotało i mała potrafiła bawić się nią godzinami. Ostrożnie odłożył ją do wózka i zaczął chować prezenty w kącie salonu, gdzie później miała stanąć choinka. 

— Lou, to będzie katastrofa! — jęknął Harry z kuchni. — Sos nie chce zgęstnieć! I gdzie w ogóle są nasi rodzice? Korki korkami, ale powinni tu już być dziesięć minut temu!

— Wyłącz go i nie przykrywaj. Zgęstnieje, zanim podamy — uspokoił go i pozbierał skrawki papieru, idąc do kuchni, by je wyrzucić. W przelocie cmoknął swoje narzeczonego w policzek. — Nie panikuj, niedługo przyjadą. Pewnie dziewczynki chciały zatrzymać się na siku. 

Styles odetchnął i oparł czoło o jego klatkę piersiową. Miał tendencje do panikowania.   
— Przepraszam…

— Nie przepraszaj, kochanie. — Uśmiechnął się i przeczesał jego loki palcami, obejmując go ramionami. — Nie ma się czym stresować, to przecież nasza rodzina. Więc jeśli obawiasz się, że uznają, że sobie nie radzimy, to pamiętaj, że to nieprawda. Studiujemy, pracujemy, chodzimy na terapię, na basen z Darcy, dom jest zadbany, samochód też, gotujemy domowe posiłki… żyjemy jak prawdziwe małżeństwo, tak? — Cmoknął go w czoło. 

— Tak... — Uśmiechnął się. — Tak. Ale po prostu... chcę zrobić na nich dobre wrażenie?

— I zrobisz. — Pogładził jego plecy. — Moja mama już i tak cię chwali, jak gadam z nią przez Skype'a; że mogę na tobie polegać, wiesz? 

— Naprawdę? — Uniósł brwi. — Nawet jeśli zrobiłem ci kolejne dziecko, a nie jesteśmy nawet ustatkowani?

Louis parsknął śmiechem i klepnął go żartobliwie w potylicę. 

— Nie zrobiłeś tego dziecka sam. — Przewrócił oczami. — I to nie tak, że ja go nie chcę. Mama też powiedziała, że to wspaniała wiadomość. 

— Ja wiem! — jęknął. — Ale sam fakt? Wciąż studiujemy, a mamy już kolejne dziecko w drodze... — westchnął i potarł jego policzek. — Nie chcę, żebyś za kilkanaście albo kilkadziesiąt lat żałował, wiesz?

— Nie będę. — Stanął na palcach i przyciągnął go do siebie za koszulę, całując go mocno. Po dłuższej chwili uśmiechnął się i odsunął od niego, przymykając powieki i kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. — Kocham cię i nic tego nie zmieni — wyszeptał. — A Darcy jest cudowna i jestem pewien, że inne nasze dzieci też będą. Dajemy radę w roli rodziców, mimo wszystko… 

— Też cię kocham, dlatego chcę dać ci wszystko, co najlepsze.

— Dajesz; siebie i dzieci. — Uśmiechnął się, patrząc mu w oczy. — Jesteście najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mi się przytrafiła, naprawdę.

Rozczulony Styles pochylił się po pocałunek, ale w tym momencie usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi.   
— Już są!

— Otwórz im, ja pójdę po Darcy. — Pocałował go w policzek i z uśmiechem zniknął w salonie. Harry odetchnął i poszedł wpuścić ich rodziny. Przez chwilę w korytarzu zrobiło się tłoczno i głośno.

— Gdzie moja wnuczka? — Anne pociągnęła nosem, kończąc tulić swojego syna i pognała do uśmiechniętego Louisa, który stał w progu salonu z ich córką. 

— O mój Boże, masz już brzuszek! — zachwyciła się Jay, dopadając go z drugiej strony. 

Harry pokręcił tylko głową.   
— Nie męczcie mojego  _ narzeczonego _ ! — poprosił.

— Tak się składa, że twój narzeczony jest także moim  _ synem _ . — Jay pokazała mu język, tuląc do siebie szatyna, który zachichotał, podobnie jak jego ojciec. 

— Jesteś niepoważna, mamo. — Louis objął ją z czułym uśmiechem, przyglądając się, jak Anne grucha do Darcy, po czym niesie ją w ramionach do reszty rodziny. — Myślę, że nie czuje się pewnie… — powiedział, przygryzając wargę i spojrzał prosząco na Harry'ego. Nie chciał, by ich córka przestraszyła się tylu nowych twarzy, musieli ją dopiero oswoić. 

— Mamo! — Złapał ją za ramię. — Może... może nie wszyscy naraz? — poprosił, patrząc, jak dziewczynka krzywi usteczka i wyciąga rączki do taty.

— Och… przepraszam. — Wygięła usta w podkówkę i oddała mu córkę. — Po prostu byłam podekscytowana, ona tak urosła… 

— Nic się nie stało. — Uśmiechnął się, kołysząc małą. — Po prostu pierwszy raz widzi tyle ludzi.

— To znaczy widuje naszych wszystkich przyjaciół, ale już się do nich przyzwyczaiła — sprostował przepraszająco szatyn. — Ale jestem pewien, że w pierwszy dzień świąt już będzie się do ciebie ciągnąć, Anne — zachichotał, zapraszając ich do salonu. — Dajcie jej trochę czasu. 

— Podejrzewam, że nawet dzisiaj, tylko pozwólmy jej to zrobić na jej sposób. — Usiadł z Darcy, opowiadając jej coś i wskazując na poszczególne osoby.

— … myślicie, że ona go rozumie..? — zapytała po chwili ciszy Lottie.

— Jest bardzo mądra! — zapewnił od razu dumnie Louis, a Robin zachichotał, obejmując go ramieniem i z uśmiechem obserwując swojego syna i wnuczkę. Darcy wydawała się naprawdę rozumieć, podążając wzrokiem za palcem taty. Jay westchnęła, przyglądając się im z rozczuleniem. Wydawało jej się, jakby wczoraj odwoziła ich do akademika na ich pierwszy, wspólny rok, a tymczasem oni sami byli już rodzicami, dumnymi ze swojego dziecka… Nie była przygotowana na to, że tak szybko dorosną. Dziewczynka w końcu wciąż nieco niepewnie wyciągnęła rączki do Anne, która niemal pisnęła z zachwytu. Wzięła ją niemal nabożnie w swoje ramiona i uśmiechnęła się do niej, zaczynając opowiadać jej dziecinnym głosem coś o tatusiu, który był kiedyś w jej wieku.

Szatyn zachichotał, opierając głowę o ramię swojej mamy.

— Harry i Anne są do siebie tak bardzo podobni pod każdym względem… — wymamrotał. 

— Hej, a co to za ploty na mój temat? — Objął szatyna od tyłu.

— Same dobre — zapewnił, unosząc twarz, by go pocałować. Jay popatrzyła na nich rozczulona, ale zaraz dołączyła do Anne, gaworząc do Darcy.

— Chodź, przygotujemy wszystko.

Louis pokiwał głową i z uśmiechem przyjął jego dłoń, idąc z nim do kuchni. Przy okazji przyjął swoją dzienną dawkę tabletek, wzdychając. 

— Dzisiaj trochę odpoczniemy — zasugerował, podgrzewając ziemniaki. — Mamy całą kolejkę do zajmowania się naszą córką.

— To na pewno — zachichotał, zaczynając wyciągać dodatkowe talerze z szafki. — A jak jeszcze jutro przyjedzie Gemms, to już w ogóle zostaniemy zepchnięci w kąt…

— Niech się nacieszą — skomentował, sprawdzając sos i zanosząc go po chwili na stół.

 

Piętnaście minut później siadali już do kolacji.

— Jak ci idzie na stażu, Louis? — zapytał ciekawie Mark, nakładając bliźniaczkom sałatki. 

— Uhm, myślę, że okej. — Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. — Odsunęli mnie od początkowych badań ze względu na ciążę, ale porozmawiałem z przełożonymi i jestem w innej grupie badawczej. — Posłał wdzięczny uśmiech Harry’emu. — Traktują mnie bardziej jak kolegę niż stażystę, byliśmy już nawet na wspólnej kolekcji. I napisałem większość pracy licencjackiej, ale wolę ją dopracować, jak już zostanę w domu — wyjaśnił. 

— To wspaniale, kochanie! — ucieszył się Harry i ścisnął jego dłoń. — A co tam słychać w Donny?

— Stare śmieci. — Jay machnęła lekceważąco ręką, ale gdy jej najstarsza córka posłała jej spojrzenie, a Anne uniosła na nią brwi, westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się, unosząc poddańczo dłonie w górę. — W porządku, okej. Mark dostał awans — spróbowała, ale gdy ten posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie, przewróciła oczami. — Jestem w ciąży — przyznała. Louis zakrztusił się kotletem. 

— ...Co? — wydusił Harry, ale zaraz zamrugał i poklepał kochanka po plecach. — Znaczy, to wspaniale i w ogóle... chyba? — jęknął. 

Robin i Anne parsknęli śmiechem na ich miny, podobnie najstarsze Tomlinsonówny, a Jay tylko uniosła na nich brwi, uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

— Że co, niby wstyd, że ty i twoja matka będziecie chodzić z brzuchami w tym samym czasie? Przypominam wam, że to wy uczyniliście mnie babcią przed czterdziestką — prychnęła. — A ja chciałam mieć jeszcze dzieci!

— Dlaczego mówisz to w liczbie mnogiej? — pisnął Louis, 

— Bo to ciąża bliźniacza. — Zakryła usta dłonią, widząc minę Harry’ego. — W tej rodzinie jest dużo tego genu, zobaczycie za którymś razem. 

— Lou, to na pewno nie są bliźniaki? — upewnił się, nieco przerażony.

— Nie tym razem — parsknął i potargał jego loki, całując go w policzek, po czym uśmiechnął się do swojej mamy. — Cóż, najwyraźniej coś wisi w powietrzu, bo nasi przyjaciele też spodziewają się dziecka. Gratuluję, mamuś. 

— Pewnie tak — zachichotała kobieta, a Mark objął ją ramieniem.    
— Dobrze. — Harry potrząsnął głową. — Koniec tych rewelacji, obiad stygnie!

Życzyli sobie smacznego i w towarzystwie wesołego gwaru spożyli posiłek. 

 

Po obiedzie rozsiedli się wygodnie w salonie. Louis rozlokowywał wszystkich w pokojach, a Robin i Mark roznosili walizki, podczas gdy siostry Louisa zajmowały się Darcy, która najwyraźniej była zadowolona z uwagi. 

Harry odetchnął, sięgając po ciastko.    
— W końcu chwila dla nas, hm? — Splótł razem ich palce i zaczął się bawić jego pierścionkiem zaręczynowym.

— Mhm, cieszę się z tej przerwy… — wymruczał, opierając głowę o jego ramię. — A w styczniu jeszcze tylko dwa tygodnie stażu, sesja i zostaję w domu… 

— Jak ci idzie staż? — dopytał.

— Myślę, że dobrze… — Przygryzł wargę, bawiąc się guzikiem od jego koszuli. — Jakby; wcześniej byłem tylko chłopcem od podawania fiolek, a teraz nieraz kierują się moimi pomysłami i obliczeniami. A mój szef, uhm… — skrzywił się — mówił nawet coś o szkoleniu. 

— To wspaniale, Lou! — ucieszył się. — Jak długie? Może dałoby się coś z tym zrobić, po sesji będziesz miał już indywidualne nauczanie, prawda?

— Uhm, tak, umówiłem się z profesorami, że w większości będą prowadzić dla mnie lekcje online, na czacie albo Skypie czy coś, a ci od przedmiotów z mojej specjalizacji będą albo przyjeżdżać dwa razy w tygodniu, albo ja do nich w godzinach wieczornych — przyznał, po czym zerknął na niego niepewnie. — I ja… nie wiem, czy to szkolenie to dobry pomysł… Jest w Holandii — wymamrotał cichutko. — To jedno z tych prestiżowych, nie byłoby mnie cały tydzień i ja… nie teraz.  

— Lou... — Harry ścisnął jego dłoń. — Wiesz, że to ogromna szansa — zaczął tłumaczyć. — Jeśli nie teraz, to kiedy?... Poradzimy sobie przez tydzień, poproszę mamę albo Jay, żeby ze mną została, jeśli się martwisz.

— Och, wiem, że one z wami zostaną i będą o wiele lepszą pomocą niż ja. — Wydął usta. — Ale nie chcę was zostawiać… Wariuję, jak nie widzę Darcy i ciebie kilka godzin, a co dopiero  _ tydzień _ ! 

— Ja wiem, kochanie… — Wydął usta, przyciągając go do siebie. — Ale taka okazja już się może nie zdarzyć! A jak dzięki temu dostaniesz pracę z domu?

— Myślisz, że powinienem..? — westchnął ciężko, obejmując go rękoma w pasie i zerkając w górę. — Nie będziesz na mnie zły..?

— Zły? — zdziwił się. — Czemu miałbym być zły? Oczywiście, będę za tobą cholernie tęsknić, ale to tylko tydzień! Studiowałeś beze mnie cały rok, myślę, że damy radę, szczególnie, jeśli będziemy do siebie dzwonić.

— No dobra… — Zakręcił nosem. — Jeśli mi to oficjalnie zaproponuje, to się zgodzę… Ale wiesz, że kariera nie jest dla mnie najważniejsza. 

— Wiem — przytaknął z uśmiechem. — I nie musisz robić, wolę, żebyś był z nami w domu, a nie w pracy.

Louis odwzajemnił jego uśmiech i cmoknął go w policzek, po czym się w niego wtulił. Harry wpatrzył się w ich rodziny zebrane razem, bawiące się z ich córką i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu wpełzającego mu na usta. Byli rodziną.

  
  


Kolejnego poranka nie musieli przejmować się śniadaniem, gdyż po obudzeniu usłyszeli dobiegające z kuchni głosy i poczuli smaczny zapach przyrządzanego jedzenia. Louis potrafił poznać, kiedy Anne gotuje i co dziwne, zwykle w ciąży niezwykle pragnął właśnie jej kuchni. Jęknął, czując ślinkę w ustach i usiadł, przeciągając się i czule przyglądając budzącemu się Harry'emu, po czym są zachichotał, słysząc z łazienki swoją mamę. 

— Poranne nudności… — zanucił. — Wstawaj, zrobimy jej herbatę imbirową. 

— Jeszcze chwilę... — wymamrotał, owijając się kołdrą. Szatyn westchnął ciężko, po czym uśmiechnął się cwanie i sam zanurkował pod kołdrą, przygryzając udo młodszego chłopaka od wewnętrznej strony. Harry pisnął zaskoczony i wierzgnął, zanim odrzucił pościel. — Ty!

Tomlinson zachichotał i cmoknął jego penisa przez materiał bokserek, zanim uciekł z łóżka. Harry usłyszał tylko:  _ Jestem urodzinowym chłopcem, dzisiaj wolno mi wszystko! _ , zanim Louis zbiegł po schodach prosto w ramiona ich rodzin, które zaczęły składać mu życzenia. Gdzieś tam dało się słyszeć także otwierane drzwi frontowe, głos Gemmy i pisk Darcy, która uwielbiała swoją ciotkę. Pokręcił głową z czułym uśmiechem. Kochał ich wszystkich i mimo swoich obaw, czy sobie poradzi, był dumny z tego, jaką rodzinę tworzyli. Razem przezwyciężali wszystko i nic nie było im straszne. Louis był jego idealną osobą. Od zawsze i na zawsze. 

  
  



	11. Epilog

Louis odetchnął zestresowany, poprawiając muchę pod swoim kołnierzem. Nadszedł ten długo planowany dzień. Ich synek, Timothy, miał już trzy miesiące, a oni dzisiaj mieli złożyć sobie przysięgę małżeńską. Zerknął kątem oka na swojego świadka, Eda, który przyglądał mu się z rozbawieniem. W drugim kącie pomieszczenia siedzieli Niall z Sam, opowiadając swojemu dwu-miesięcznemu synkowi, że dzisiaj jego wujkowie powiedzą sobie  _ tak _ . Darcy i Timothy byli pod opieką swoich dziadków, a jego mama była świeżo po porodzie, ale i tak uparła się, że będzie przynajmniej do dwudziestej, i to z jego kilkudniowym rodzeństwem. Była szalona, ale cieszył się, że gdzieś tu była, w najważniejszym dniu jego życia. Napił się jeszcze wody i kiwnął do swoich przyjaciół głową. Był gotów dołączyć do Harry'ego pod ołtarzem. 

  
  


Harry odetchnął, drżącymi dłońmi wygładzając klapy marynarki i zerknął na Chrisa.

— A jak zrezygnuje?!

— Tak, Harry, weźmie dzieci pod pachę i spieprzy, aż się za nim zakurzy. — Przewrócił oczami i westchnął, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. — Stary, on cię kocha bardziej niż kogokolwiek. Zrobi to z uśmiechem na ustach. 

— A jeśli się mylisz? — Wygiął usta w podkówkę. — Powie, że potrzebuje czasu, albo... albo nie wiem?

— A jeśli nie? — Chris odbił piłeczkę. — A ty przegapisz okazję poślubienia miłości swojego życia, bo jesteś tchórzem? Chcesz, żeby miał go ktoś inny? — podpuścił go. 

— Ja nie ucieknę! — prychnął i przejrzał się po raz ostatni. — Okej, chodźmy.

Hemsworth odetchnął z ulgą i razem z nim udał się do kościoła, a potem pod ołtarz. Pomachał wesoło do reszty przyjaciół, gdy czekali, aż marsz weselny zacznie grać, a Louis w towarzystwie swojego taty dołączy do nich. Zacisnął usta, by się nie roześmiać, widząc sposób, w jaki Styles nerwowo wykręcał palce. 

W końcu usłyszeli te charakterystyczne nuty i Harry odruchowo wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej, wstrzymując oddech.

Louis wyglądał oszałamiająco w dopasowanym, stalowoszarym garniturze. Jego postawione w quiffa włosy lśniły, a oczy błyszczały. Uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie, pewnie idąc naprzód pod ramię z Markiem i z Edem za sobą. Gdy jego ojciec wedle tradycji przekazał go brunetowi, a pastor ustawił się przed nimi, niemo wymamrotał do Harry'ego: “ _ Hej _ .” Razem ze Stylesem ubranym w klasyczny, czarny garnitur, na który jednak Anne i Robin wydali majątek, wyglądali jak z okładki magazynu. Louis uwielbiał coraz dłuższe loki swojego już-za-chwilę męża, sięgały mu do ramienia!  

 

Dwadzieścia minut później i kilkanaście łez później, całowali się po raz pierwszy jako  _ małżeństwo _ .

Louis zachichotał w usta swojego partnera, słysząc, jak w kościele, w którym panowała chwilowo kompletna cisza, rozlega się zniecierpliwione sapnięcie i “ _ Mama! _ ” wypowiedziane głosem Darcy. Oderwał się od swojego męża i pogłaskał go jeszcze po policzku, po czym dał znać Anne i Gemmie, by podały im dzieci. Wziął ich córkę na ręce, a Harry dostał ich synka i z murów kościoła wyszli już  _ rodzina Styles.  _

Brunet ucałował główkę synka i uśmiechnął się w stronę swojego  _ męża _ . W końcu był oficjalnie jego i mogli żyć długo i szczęśliwie.

Ale na razie... czekało ich jeszcze wesele.

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie dostępne także na wattpad (https://www.wattpad.com/story/182166327-iii-tell-me-you-believe-in-that-larry-stylinson), aktualizowane w każdy poniedziałek, czwartek i sobotę.


End file.
